Rewind
by hpMarauder4Life
Summary: Post DH. Harry/Ginny. Time Travel. Harry's eyes widened. "Ginny's in the year…?" Hermione nodded, her eyes moist. "The year 1995, right after Voldemort returned."
1. Prologue 2001

"What should we do, Mr. Weasley?"

"I honestly don't know, Professor. This isn't exactly something we've prepared ourselves for." Ron sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Calm down, now tell me exactly how it happened?"

Ron looked up at his former professor, seeing for the first time her true age. Her face was lined more than ever and she seemed tired, as though she hadn't slept in years. The years of war were written across her face.

"We were searching Malfoy Manor. Draco had given Harry and I all the information needed to infiltrate the house. We went in, and everything seemed to be going perfectly. The house had been deserted, but we had no idea what sort of spells the Death Eaters had left behind." Ron paused, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Harry had been walking down the hall, ahead of me. I-I was watching his back. Suddenly he started screaming, clutching his chest. He was shouting out something about Ginny, b-but I'm not sure what exactly. Then the floor just fell through. We were on the third floor and he fell all the way to the basement. I went-" He broke off, unable to say anymore.

"Minerva, may I speak?"

They both turned away from the flames of the fire, to beyond the desk where Albus Dumbledore's portrait was listening attentively.

"Of course, Albus." Minerva nodded.

"I have been collecting all the information I could through my various portraits and have realized one unusual possibility." The old man's portrait released a sigh.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like for you and your wife to please search through the Department of Mysteries and find all the information you can on time travel. And you should probably inquire the whereabouts of your sister."

Ron's eyes widened as he realized what the portrait was saying. Ginny had been sent through time.

***

"So, why was Harry affected the way he was?"

"Not sure, probably due to the fact that he and Ginny can barely go more than a few hours away from each other." Ron held onto his wife's hand as they marched through the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione glanced over at him, smiling slightly. She reached up and brushed her hand against his face. "When was the last time you shaved? It's a full beard now."

"Like it?" Ron smirked. He had been growing it on purpose; he thought it looked nice with his short hair.

She laughed softly, nodding. "So, is Ginny really gone?"

Ron nodded. "She was in the Auror office, getting some files from Harry's desk. She would have been sent back with a badge identifying her."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." She sighed.

"I know what you mean. The main concern is altering the time stream too much."

Ron suddenly stopped walking. "What if that was the whole point?"

"What?"

"What if the Death Eaters weren't supposed to have mobilized the way they did after Voldemort died? I mean, people aren't dying like before and you people can go on like normal for the most part, but it's still putting a hell of a lot of stress on a lot of us."

"You think Ginny got sent back on purpose?"

"Yes."

"But, why Ginny?"

"Why was Harry affected the way he was when it most likely happened? If someone wanted Harry to do something, how do you think they'd get him to agree?"

"By taking Ginny. Who do you think is behind it all? If it's a person at all?"

"Not sure, but clearly this is not how the future was supposed to be and fate is trying to fix things." Ron finished, with a slight smile.

Hermione grinned, giving his hand a squeeze. They came to the dim door. Ron reached out and opened the door, gripping his wife's hand tightly as they walked into the darkness together.

***

"Mr. Potter, you need to relax."

Harry blinked, unsure of his surroundings. His eyes were cloudy, his lips pressed tightly together as he forced the arms holding him down away. He wanted to get out. He needed to find Ginny. He wasn't even sure where he was. All he knew was that something was not right with Ginny.

"Harry, mate, go back to sleep." A pair of strong hands forced him down and his familiar voice calmed Harry; he fell asleep instantly.

***

It was completely dark when Harry opened his eyes. He instantly felt a sharp pain in his right leg, causing him to bite down on his tongue to keep from shouting out. Doing his best to ignore the pain, he glanced around the room was in, identifying it as the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Nobody was present and his dented watch on the nightstand read four in the morning. He needed to find Ginny. He wondered what was going on. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his fiancé. Very wrong.

"Ron! You're going to wake him!"

Harry found a smile forming on his face as he listened to the whispered conversation coming from the entrance to the wing.

"Hermione, shush! You're the one that's going to wake him up!"

"Actually, you're both doing a fantastic job." Harry chuckled sarcastically.

"You could've said something sooner." Ron grinned as he came into sight with a lit wand.

Hermione turned on the bedside lamp and sat down in one of the chairs parked at Harry's side. She had a thick, leather book in her lap.

"Where's Ginny?"

"All right, now Harry don't panic. Remember this, we know where she is, at least we think." Ron told him slowly.

"What?" Harry shouted.

"Quiet, you'll wake up, Pomfry." Hermione warned. "Look, when you started feeling that pain in your chest, it was because of your connection with Ginny."

She opened the book, flipping to the correct page and scanning over it before looking back at Harry. "There have been several recorded events in history that have noted unusual shifts in all things magical, such as wards, animal migrations and even wands in some cases. Many wizards have done extensive research and found only one solution. Time travel."

"Wait." Harry held up a hand, processing the information. "Are you telling me that Ginny has been sent to another time?"

"Yes."

"When?"

Hermione took in another deep breath. "The book has a potion that supposedly will identify the particular year a person was sent back. It's really rather amazing the details it contains, especially for something so vague and unsure of. Ron and I brewed it while you were sleeping and we know when Ginny is." She said quietly.

"Okay, so when?" He asked.

"Wait, Harry there's more."

He sighed, agitated. "What, Hermione?"

"You see, according to the book, it's actually very likely that Ginny's memory could been rewound to match with herself in the past. Meaning, that if she were sent back about six years, she would only have her memories only leading up to that point in her life…"

Harry's eyes widened. "Ginny's in the year…?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes moist. "The year 1995, right after Voldemort returned."

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this when I was stuck with Walking On Air and Just Maybe. It will come together a lot more in the next chapter, this is just the prologue. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Waking up in 1995

1995

Sirius was going crazy. He was not a fan of sitting around doing absolutely nothing while a murderer was after his godson. He was sitting in kitchen of Grimmauld Place next to Remus who had been assigned to watch him.

The door opened and the panicked voice of Molly traveled to his ears. He could hear Tonks and Kingsley as well and soon they all appeared. Kingsley was cradling a young, red headed woman in his arms as he walked down the steps. Sirius and Remus immediately rose from their seats as nearly half the order piled down the stairs.

Kingsley placed the woman on the table gently and everyone gathered around, observing the sight.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked looking at Kingsley who shrugged.

"Look, there's a badge on her jeans. It has the ministry symbol on it." Arthur pointed out.

Remus pulled off the card, disbelief covering his face. "This is impossible."

"What is it, Moony?" Sirius craned his neck to read it.

"The date cannot be right, neither can the name."

Molly sighed. "Remus, what does it say?"

"That this," He pointed to the woman on the table. "is Ginny Weasley, guest of the Ministry of Magic on April fifth, two thousand and one."

"That can't be right." Tonks shook her head, eyes on 'Ginny'.

"Actually, it can." All heads turned as Albus Dumbledore walked in, closely followed by Minerva. He took the plastic card from Remus, examining it. "We will have to have Poppy and Severus do a few tests to be positive, but there are very few doubts in my mind."

"She certainly looks like a Weasley." Tonks stated.

"Albus, you surely don't believe that this is…the result of time travel?" Minerva shook her head in disbelief.

"Is it unheard of for time turners to cause serious problems?" The professor asked.

"No, but still-"

Albus lifted a hand to silence her. "This is indeed the result of a mistake most likely in regards with a time turner. The ministry of her time should be here to retrieve her and wipe our memories in a matter of days, depending on how accurately they measure the distance she traveled."

"What should we do with her, Albus?" Mad-eye shuffled to the front, one eye on Ginny and the other on Albus.

"Treat her like a guest. Molly, Arthur, this is your daughter, so I will leave the decision with you. Now, I have very important matters that need to be attended to. The only word of advice I offer is that you do not pressure for information of the future." He told them gravely. "The consequences would be unthinkable." With that, the wizard left the kitchen.

"Well, let's see what little Ginny gets up to in her future." Sirius reached into her front pockets, receiving a smack from Molly.

"Let her be, Sirius. We can wait until she wakes and then we can simply ask her."

"Really? So you don't mind waiting to find out who the lucky guy is?" He asked, holding up Ginny's left hand, and showing the large diamond shining on her ring finger.

Molly immediately grabbed her daughter's hand. "Look at that!"

Tonks leaned in, whistling softly. "Congratulations, you're daughter's marrying into some wealth. Wonder if we know him?"

"Wow. Has anyone ever heard of something like this happening?" Remus scanned the group.

"Read about it, I believe." Kingsley told him. "But, I never actually thought it was real. Just myths, you know?"

"This certainly goes beyond anything I've ever dealt with." Mad-eye said gruffly, falling into a chair.

"How old do you think she is?" Arthur muttered.

"Around my age probably. We could count the years." Tonks shrugged. "This is so wild!"

"It certainly is." Molly sighed. "What do we tell the kids? They come home in two days, and then Harry comes in less than a month…"

"We'll keep the kids at The Burrow for a few days, so we can arrange things here easier?" Arthur glanced at the others who nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then." Sirius clapped his hands together. "Now, which room would the little time traveler like, hmm?"

***

Ginny opened her eyes, light flooding in. She groaned, covering her head with a pillow. "Harry, it's too early."

Had she really just said Harry?

Ginny removed the pillow, looking up. Where was she? The last thought she had was crawling into her four-poster, eager to be returning home the next morning. The room she was in was definitely not her bedroom at home. It was too dark and old…and dusty.

She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Something felt…odd. She wasn't quite sure what was going on. She noticed an unfamiliar pair of trainers lying next to the bed and her concern grew. She saw the door and walked towards it, glancing casually at the mirror hanging above the dresser…

Ginny immediately froze, leaning close to the mirror. "What is going on?" She breathed, reaching up and touching her face. She did not look the same as she swore she had the last time she had looked in the mirror. He face was…older. Her hair was straight and shorter, cut just past her breasts; normally it went to her waist in waves; she even had bangs, something she hadn't had since she was a small girl. And she was wearing make-up…she didn't wear make-up other than the occasional lip gloss she borrowed from her friends.

She stepped back, observing her body. _When did those get there?_ She wondered as her eyes raked down her body. Her clothes were certainly nicer than anything she had ever worn, even if they were only jeans and a white T-shirt. She had a diamond necklace on, with earrings to match. She began checking the jewelry she had on and discovered a beautiful silver watch and a white-gold bracelet, the kind of jewelry she and her dorm mates would stay up and goggle over in magazines.

Then there was the ring. It was on the magic finger. It was gorgeous. Ginny stared at it the longest; it was a large round cut diamond set in a simple white-gold band. It was simple yet perfect.

Did this mean she was engaged? But how? She had just agreed to her first relationship. She had just snogged a boy for the first time! How could she possibly be engaged? And how did she look like this? What was going on?

The door burst open and two men and a woman flew in, wands at the ready. Ginny jumped, startled and at this point she realized she had screamed out in shock at the ring.

"Professor Lupin?" Ginny's mouth fell open at the sight of her former teacher.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously.

"It's Sirius Black!" She reached for her wand, pointing it at the scruffy man who burst into laughter. The woman with shocking pink hair hit him across the face, stopping his laughs.

"Ginny, do you know who they are?" Professor Lupin pointed to his companions.

"He murdered Pettigrew." She answered shakily.

Black snorted. "I wish I had, slimy-"

"Sirius." Lupin looked back at Ginny, pointing to the woman. "This is Nymphadora Tonks, do you know her?"

"It's just Tonks." She seethed, glaring at Lupin, who ignored her.

Ginny remained planted where she was; she didn't know what to do. She trusted Lupin, but Black was a murderer! He had escaped Azkaban her second year.

"Ginny, what is the last thing you remember?" Lupin asked.

"Er, going to bed. The train was leaving the next morning."

"What year was it?"

"1995, Harry just won the tournament. Why?"

Lupin turned to Black and Tonks. "Her memory is apparently set to match with her past self. That's my guess at least."

"Well Dumbledore won't have to worry about us grilling her for information on the future." Black snorted.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny snapped.

Tonks stepped forward. "Ginny, you appeared in the drawing room here yesterday. You had a ministry visitor badge with your name and the date on it. The year on the date was two thousand and one. Understand what I'm saying?"

"Are you telling me that I was sent back from the future, but I don't remember anything?"

"Exactly. Your memory is perfectly aligned with ours from what it sounds like. But you should have about six more years worth." The witch explained.

Ginny was silent for a few moments, toying with the ring on her finger. "You don't happen to know who my fiancé is, do you?"

Tonks cracked a smile, shaking her head. Ginny sighed, sitting on the bed. "What am I supposed to do?"

Black stepped forward. "Dumbledore says to wait until the ministry comes to retrieve you. I suppose he's hopeful that in six years the ministry will be in much better shape. And I am not a murderer, just so you know. Call me Sirius."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything, Ginny?" Lupin was standing in front of her, concern lining his face.

"Positive."

He sighed. "Well, then you're probably going to be stuck here until you do."

***

"How do we get to her?"

"Harry, if you don't calm down, I will hex you! Don't cross me!"

"Hermione, I can't lie here and do nothing!"

Hermione slammed her book shut, venom evident in her eyes. "Harry, as soon as I figure it out, I will let you know. At the moment, the only worry you should have is getting better. You were hit with some nasty curses."

Harry groaned, leaning against his pillows. "Why does every damn thing in that house have to be cursed? I couldn't have just fallen through four floors, I had to be hexed and cursed as I fell. I'm ready to cut off my leg here."

"Don't joke about that. If Pomfry can't figure what's wrong with it, she might very well have to cut it off."

"Sounds rather pleasant at the moment." He complained.

"'Mione, I think I got it." Ron walked in, holding up a dusty book. Hermione opened it, flipping through the pages for several moments before looking up with a grin.

"I think this is it."

* * *

A/N: For those reading Just Maybe, expect an update within the next week or so. I just had to update this because of the reviews :] Thanks!


	3. Alfred Pine

_The floor creaked beneath his boots from years of wear and the numerous battles that had raged within these walls. Harry turned his head around, nodding gently to Ron who was craning his neck around the corner. Their breathing was heavy in anticipation, both of them gulping to try and calm the rhythmic patterns. _

_The scratching sound echoing down the corridor sent Harry to slide forward slightly. He spun around slowly, mouthing to Ron silently. "Watch my back."_

_After receiving a nod from Ron, he stepped forward carefully, wand at the ready. He wiped his palm on his black pants, his hand pausing and slipping down further to make sure his spare wand was tucked in the holster above his boots._

_He moved forward down the corridor slowly, his head tilting to the side softly at every door. Once he was near the middle, he turned, keeping his wand facing the opposite direction to cover his back. He lifted a hand to motion Ron down to come forward._

_A searing pain ripped through his chest, causing him to stumble. He clutched his chest, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming out. The pain began to blur his vision and he heard Ron's frantic whispers, drowned out by a loud screaming he soon realized was coming from his mouth._

_His immediate thoughts were Ginny; something wasn't right. He pictured her in his mind, knowing she was running errands today, one of which being for Harry, picking up files from his office. He felt the floor beneath him shift slightly and soon a fierce splintering crack muffled his shouts._

_He yelled out for Ginny as he felt the floor give way and the world around him dived into darkness and silence._

Harry's eyes flew open, sweat beading down his forehead. He stared up at the ceiling while his breathing subsided and he felt a better sense of calm. He pulled off his sheets, sliding out slowly. He grabbed his cane, leaning heavily on it as he wandered to the closet.

Pomfry didn't know what curse had hit his leg, but the rest of his body was perfectly fine, save for the scratches and bruises covering his skin that would take longer to heal. He had been getting along with the cane for a few days now just fine and he was fierce on his intent to stay fully independent with everything.

He opened the closet door, smiling at the smell that assaulted him. The entire closet smelled just like her. Their bed smelled like her too, but it was combined with his scent slightly, changing it. The closet, however, was filled with her clothes, outnumbering the few things Harry actually hung up.

He smirked at the red dress draped over the chair. He had fond memories of Ginny in that dress, particularly taking it off of her after dinner a few weeks prior.

Harry sat down in the chair, looking around at everything that reminded him of his fiancé. He couldn't remember a time he hadn't thought of her in some way ever since that first kiss. She was his everything and he wasn't letting her go.

Holding his face in his hands, he sighed, thinking about the book Ron had found for Hermione in the Black library…

"_I think this is it."_

"_What is?" Harry asked, leaning forward slightly._

"_Right here…the affects of the only recorded time travel spell is known through the Diary of Alfred Pine, the supposed inventor of the time travel spell, also known as Alfred's Call. Below is a section of the book: When using Tempus Temporis, the affects vary depending upon the direct application of the spell. If the spell has been used in the manner of a curse, such as sending others against their will, their memory is automatically rewound to match with their present selves. If they are sent before their births, then they shall wander with no memories. However, if one willingly goes back and the spell and potion is properly used, they will retain their memories. _

"_To identify the time period in which someone has been sent to, the Identifying Potion must be brewed and the brewer must be the one to ingest it while thinking of the missing person and only that person. _That's the potion we used…_Traveling back in time willingly requires the Memory Potion, as well as Tempus Temporis, otherwise all memories will be rewound._

"_To return back to the original time a very intricate procedure must be followed, otherwise a person will have to simply live through the number of years they traveled back. This includes several spells as well as a family amulet, proving…" _

_Hermione released a frustrated sigh, glaring at the book. "What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, dread evident in his voice._

_She looked up at her friend. "The rest of the page has been magically wiped away. As has the next ten pages. I'm sorry, Harry, we'll keep researching."_

He had to know what it would take to send him back to the past. He was on a leave of absence from work for his injury and Ginny, as was Ron and Hermione. The two of them had been frantically working in every library they could get into while Harry was banned from helping in any way that required movement.

Harry stood up, walking out of the closet sadly. He wandered out into the kitchen, sitting down with the plate of food Molly had dropped off that evening, having taken her worries out in the form of cooking every ten minutes for anyone and everyone that she knew.

He glanced around the flat he and Ginny had been sharing for the past two years. It was the best home he had ever known next to Hogwarts and The Burrow. Photos of them were hanging everywhere. Teddy had his own special room, filled to the brim with toys of every kind. He could remember the day they had moved in so clearly it almost surprised him. They had been up most of the night unpacking and feeling the pains of moving. They were in the kitchen when it had finally hit them; they had their own place together.

He had proposed a year later. They were supposed to get married in May of next year, after an agonizing two year engagement. They had considered eloping numerous times, but they both knew they'd regret not having the real deal, wedding included.

Dropping his fork, Harry tried to imagine where Ginny was and who she was with. At fourteen…she was dating Michael Corner! She was just getting over her big crush on him. He wondered if she had been sent to Grimmauld Place, and if the order was looking after her. What would they do with her?

Harry had to get there, no matter what. At that moment he decided that if Ron and Hermione did not find a way back to the future in three days, then he would simply use the Memory Potion and _Tempus Temporis_ and go back to some of the most miserable years of his life.

Harry dropped his fork, standing up. He froze, allowing the unbearable pain in is leg to subside before he found his trainers by the fireplace. He immediately stepped inside with a handful of floo powder.

"Ron Weasley!"

He stepped out of the grate, finding Ron and Hermione on the couch, books surrounding them. They both looked like they hadn't slept in days and the smell of coffee was overwhelming.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed, resting!" Hermione snapped.

"I wanted to see if you've figured anything else out. Anything on Alfred Pine even?" Harry questioned, sitting down slowly in an armchair.

"No, and we completely search the Black family library. There's nothing." She responded.

"But, how many of those books that were originally in the library do you reckon were stolen from the Death Eaters during our year on the run?" Ron pointed out.

"Ron's right. For all we know the answer is in that library, just in the past. Do you think the order will find Ginny?" Harry turned back to Hermione.

"It depends on who sent her back in time. You forget that whoever cast that spell basically got to decide everything. It would have to have been a pretty powerful wizard, not everyone has enough power to cast Tempus Temporis."

"I can't think of very many Death Eaters that would come up with this elaborate of a plan." Ron glanced at Harry who nodded.

"What if it's not a Death Eater? What if this is someone trying to change the past for the good of the world?"

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Harry, do you really think that someone wants that badly to get rid of these Death Eaters? I mean, they are still doing horrible things and making so many lives miserable still, but so few stood up when Voldemort was in power, why would they do that now?"

Harry was about to respond when Ron cut him off. "Hermione, we don't tell you very much about our work with good reason. We've seen some pretty awful acts these past few years, some of them rivaling what Voldemort even did. Yes, these Death Eaters are not very smart, but they do know two things. One, they know how to commit their crimes in incredible secrecy. They've had years of practice, after all. Second, they know exactly how to cause the most pain and exactly what will send a person over the edge. I think it's a very possible option that this is someone's way of changing things.

"But, my question is, why 1995? I'd love to save people and end the war faster, but what if it destroyed an important part of our lives that we needed to make us who we are? I don't like the idea of meddling with time, even after what you and Harry did in third year because that was only a few hours. It's just too unknown."

Harry sighed, leaning back. "I was thinking the exact same thing, Ron."


	4. Phoenix Feather

Harry's eyes opened slowly. He yawned, rubbing his eyes before gazing around the room; it appeared to be empty but footsteps sounded from the other side of his bedroom door. Moments later, Hermione walked in.

"Finally, you're up." She drew the curtains open, light flooding the room.

"Morning, Hermione." Harry muttered, blinking in the new brightness of the room. Untangling himself from the sheets, careful not to hurt his leg, he stood up and grabbed his cane.

"Ron went out to get some breakfast. Your kitchen is empty." She sighed, beginning to make the bed.

Harry shrugged. "Ginny takes care of that on Sundays. She vanished on Saturday, so…" He stepped into the bathroom, washing his face and measuring out his potions.

"Make sure you take the nausea potion first." Hermione told him firmly as he threw back the blue vial. "And, why are you taking that? You know I don't like that you take those potions. It's still experimental. Both of them."

Harry shrugged as he downed the last vial. "It fixes my vision so I can go on without having to worry about someone breaking my glasses. Harry Potter: defeated because he dropped his glasses." He snorted, putting the vials away.

"And the other one?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"So I don't have to remember everything." He murmured.

"Harry, you don't need that potion to be happy."

"I know, Hermione." He snapped, startling her. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, I know I don't _need_ it. But it helps. I'd rather not walk around like when I was fifteen, angry and confused about everything and nothing making me happy. This way, I can be more than two feet away from you and Ron and Ginny without falling to pieces. Now drop it."

Hermione's lips were pressed together tightly. "Fine." She whispered.

"I have food!"

The tension was dissolved by Ron's noisy entrance into the flat and the pair joined him in the kitchen. Ron was already opening up his container of take-out, the scent of maple syrup wafting through the air. He handed a box to Hermione as she sat down beside him.

"Where did you go?" Harry questioned, opening the black, plastic container, revealing French toast.

"Muggle diner. Those places are really strange, but the food is great." He said, swallowing a mouthful.

A comfortable silence fell as they ate; each one of them absorbed in their own thoughts. Hermione finally broke the peace.

"So, I started collecting the ingredients for the travel potion, that way the moment we figure out how to return to the future, we'll be able to go back."

Harry dropped his fork, slowly, his chewing decreasing in speed as well. "About that, Hermione, see, I was planning on going back as soon as the potion was ready, rather than wait until we learn how to return to this time."

"No." She shook her head firmly. "You are not flying back in time with no means to ever come back. What if we don't figure out a way to return to our proper time? You'd have to live out the years all over again, only this time in hiding."

Harry laughed cynically. "Honestly, didn't you think that if we could really just live out the years over again that Ginny would be back almost instantly?"

Ron stared at his wife who shook her head in disbelief. Harry continued, "Someone or something wants something to happen in 1995 and they either want me or Ginny to do it. If we don't go back to get Ginny and fix whatever is going on, then she's going to be held somewhere or worse…" His voice trailed off as he ran his hands up his face and through his short hair.

"I agree with, Harry." Ron sighed sadly, looking from his wife to his friend. "There is something going on and while Ginny is a smart person, she doesn't remember anything. Face it, in the past six years we've learned more than some men learn in a lifetime. We'll have a better shot at figuring this out than they will."

"Say we do go back, what will happen? Will they even trust us?" Hermione pointed out. She had fallen right into step with their conversation, abandoning her efforts at changing Harry's stand on the subject.

Harry pushed the sausages in his dish around for a moment, planning how they would have to go about this time traveling. "They would just ask a few security questions. The idea of time travel isn't that far out when you think about it. Dumbledore's also swamped with everything going on this year. But that still doesn't mean he won't doubt us in some way. He'll assume it's a time turner gone wrong type of situation and have the order watch over her."

"Do you think he's also assuming that the ministry will be capable by this time to even be in a position to handle a situation, let along one this complicated? Death Eaters are already corrupting the ministry in ninety-five, remember? And that we have the magical means necessary to travel forward in time?" Hermione downed her coffee in one gulp, her mind whirring at the speed it was going.

"Probably. Like I said, this year isn't exactly a walk in the park for him." Harry added. "I'll start gathering everything I'll need."

"Excuse me?" Hermione rounded on him. "You don't honestly think that we're letting you go alone?"

Harry stood up. "Actually I do and because I have several very valid reasons as to why. One, what if I can't come back? The last thing we need is for all three of us to be trapped in the past. Second, I could never do all the research here with everything going on. Last, I need Ginny." He finished in a whisper.

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip, processing his reasons. She knew very well the strain not having Ginny put on him. Ever since they had gotten back together after the war, he refused to leave her side. She had literally become the one thing that kept him going every day.

"I'll brew a few batches of your potions and gather a few things you'll need." Hermione murmured, walking out of the kitchen.

"She's really worried about you, mate. We both are." Ron looked at Harry, years of fresh wisdom etched in his expression.

Harry sat back down, glancing from his friend to the kitchen. "You shouldn't. I can handle this."

"Can you?"

Harry's head turned sharply, analyzing Ron's odd expression which was a mixture of fear and curiosity. The past few years a brought a wealth of insight from Ron, who seemed to be able to read Harry nearly as well as Ginny could. Ron didn't break his gaze, awaiting Harry's response.

"What are you talking about?"

The redhead's lips cracked open in a fragment of a smile. "You love my sister like crazy. Everybody knows it. To be honest, you're a right pain in the arse when she's gone. What are you going to do when your fiancé is once again that fourteen year old girl who is just getting over her school girl crush on you?"

Harry blinked. Ginny wasn't going to remember him. Not the way she should. She would see him as the great hero that saved her life. How was he going to make her remember?

Ron nodded. "I figured you forget that detail. Do you think you could handle, well, _loving her_, from a distance?"

"Ron, I'll do anything to keep Ginny safe, even if it means giving her up in some way."

"I know you'll take care of her, mate. You always do." Ron leaned back, staring at his coffee cup.

Harry took the same position, watching the tiny spiral of steam rise up and dissipate in the cool air. He waved a finger through it, feeling the warmth.

He smiled faintly. "I'll always love her."

"Harry, why don't you go and get some of Ginny's things to take her? I already expanded the bag for you. You could probably fit your whole flat in here." Hermione appeared in the doorway, holding Harry's old rucksack.

Standing up, cane in hand, Harry walked over to her, taking the bag with a smile. "How long will it take?"

"Well, if Ron can get a hold of unicorn hair and a phoenix tail feather, we're good to go…" She said slowly.

"A phoenix tail feather?" Ron's jaw dropped. "Sorry Harry, looks like Ginny's hanging out with our past selves for a while."

"You get the unicorn hair. I'll get the feather." Harry glared at his friend for a moment before turning back to Hermione. "I have an idea where I could get one."

"Where?" She asked as he brushed past her, wobbling slightly.

"Just from an old friend, a very old friend."

***

Ginny sat in the library, staring up at the grimy ceiling. She had been hiding their all morning. Luckily, no one had bothered her at all, letting her cope on her own. She was surprised they had been giving her space; she had been expecting her parents to have appeared, attacking her with questions and worrying over her. But, they had her current self to deal with, didn't they?

"Ginny?"

Tonks was standing in the doorway, her hair long and dark purple. Ginny had instantly like the Auror and her bright personality, though she had seen very little of it.

"How are you holding up?" The woman asked, walking to the couch and looking down at the redhead.

"Confused, but I'm beginning to understand. It's kind of strange because I almost remember the future."

Tonks's eyes lit up and she jumped over the couch, landing beside Ginny. "You do?"

"Kind of. It's more like I remember feelings, usually when I look at things and people even."

"What do you feel when you look at me?"

Ginny sat up, wrinkling her nose in thought. "It's a lot of mixed feelings with everything. Like with you I get really sad for a moment, and then I'm suddenly insanely happy. With Professor Lupin, it's weird too; I get thoughtful, then sad, then happy. And I keep catching myself calling him Remus in my thoughts."

Tonks shrugged. "You probably develop a different relationship with him." She glanced down at the ring on Ginny's finger. "What do you feel when you look at that rock?"

Ginny grinned, looking at her engagement ring. "Thrilled. I really love him, whoever he is. I also get this aching in my chest."

"You obviously miss him."

"Yeah I do. It's also strange, because I feel so much closer to you and Lupin than I should. And Sirius doesn't bother me at all, in fact, I feel kind of close to him too."

Tonks nodded. "Obviously a lot happens in the next years."

"Yes. So what are we going to do about my present self and the rest of my family?"

"Keep it under wraps for now. The entire top floor is all yours and no one else's. If any others pop in from the future, they'll be your new roomies."

"Sounds exciting." Ginny sighed, standing up. "I think I'm going to take a nap. Time travel's exhausting."

"Sleep well." Tonks called over her shoulder as Ginny left the library.

The moment her head came in contact with the soft pillow, Ginny fell into the best sleep of her life, it was as though she needed to make up for the years of travel. She didn't dream once as she slept through the day and the night, finally waking up at seven the next morning.

Tonks brought her breakfast that she ate, barely awake. After a bathroom trip, Ginny immediately crawled back into bed, sleeping until seven the next morning, and repeated the process all over again. No one knew what was wrong, but it certainly made things easier with the arrival of the Weasley family. Tonks, Sirius or Remus took turns taking Ginny large plates of food at seven every day to make up for her sleeping through normal meal times.

The constant sleep began to truly scare Ginny on the fifth day, when it seemed to hit its worst, with her not waking up for nearly twenty-six hours. Remus reasoned it was probably just a result of the magical drain time travel must have placed on her body.

Finally, after going through over three weeks of a near constant sleep, Ginny woke up and stayed up. She was alert, not needing help to even move more than three feet. It was as though she had just need a nap and was now perfectly fine. Just like magic…

***

It was surprisingly cold for being late May. The students of the school were all gone, only the teachers remaining for the time being. A gentle wind blew through, ruffling the short hair slightly of the tall man that stood over the large, white tomb.

"I really didn't know if you could help me, but I figured…" Harry sighed, kicking a small rock around.

He had never felt quite so lost before. Ginny had always been with him through it all, even when they weren't together, she was always a part of him, ever since that first kiss…

He had gone to his parents and Sirius' graves for help a few times before, but he felt that this time Dumbledore was the help he needed. So there he was, standing before the tomb of his late mentor and feeling more defeated than ever before.

"I never realized just how important Ginny was to my everyday life. I got up this morning and couldn't figure out where my socks were. I had to go through all of my draws before I finally found them. She always got them for me…" He cleared his throat, glancing around as another gust of wind blew up in his face.

"I need to get back to her, and figure out what's going on. I made a promise to her, and I'm going to keep it. Think Fawkes can help me out? Please?"

Harry didn't know what he was looking for, but the only phoenix he had ever seen or heard of was Fawkes, and since the bird had followed his master…

Nothing happened for some time and Harry began to doubt himself, feeling rather stupid. "I need your help Fawkes, please, please help me."

A shimmering light appeared above the tomb, growing more and more intense. Soon, a flame shot up towards the sky and a majestic phoenix appeared amongst the fire. The red, golden bird let out a long, slow musical note. Harry grinned, stepping forward.

"Hello, Fawkes."

With a slight bow of the head, the phoenix burst into flames, vanishing and leaving behind a single, long tail feather. Harry picked it up, tucking it away in his pocket.

"Thanks, Fawkes. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** So, let's make this interesting...

The first person Harry will make contact with in 1995 is:

A. Remus

B. Dudley

C. Tonks

D. McGonagall

E. Arabella Figg


	5. Torn Decisions

"Come on, Moony, you've been staring at those cards for hours!" Sirius groaned.

"Sirius, would you be quiet for just one moment? For the first time in your life…" Remus muttered, laying out several chocolate chip cookies.

Tonks giggled, nudging Remus in the elbow. "Raising from sugar cookies to chocolate chip, big step eh Remus?"

Ginny laughed, meeting the others' bets. They had been spending the night in Ginny's makeshift flat. Sirius, Remus and Tonks had been performing spells around the large, attic-like space, giving it a comfortable living space and three bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms.

It was nearing midnight and Sirius was determined to win at least a single hand. Lighting up a cigar, Sirius placed another bet, raising Ginny's previous one.

"Tell me again why we're playing with cookies?" Tonks eyed her cousin, who merely shrugged before standing up, rummaging through the wardrobe.

"We think Kreacher shoved them in his little den." Remus told them as he played dealer, laying out the train of cards.

"Hey, look what I found." Sirius smirked, revealing a slightly dusty bottle of firewhiskey. Laughing, Tonks conjured several glasses and Sirius poured them each a generous helping of the drink.

"Wait, isn't she technically only fourteen?" Remus pointed to Ginny.

"Thirteen. My birthday's in August." She announced, reaching for the glass out of curiosity.

"Aw, she's technically my age, besides, maybe it'll help her remember a drunken rendezvous with that fiancé of hers" Tonks grinned, taking a sip from her own glass.

Several hours later, at nearly two in the morning, Tonks and Remus were leaning against one another, laughing at the sight before them. Ginny had downed two glasses before passing out; Remus had already placed her in her proper bed.

Sirius, being no lightweight, had managed to find a second bottle, which he downed nearly eighty percent of, the rest going to Remus. He was now snoring on the floor, using the bottle as his pillow.

"Molly would die if she knew what was going on a mere two floors above her precious children." Tonks snickered, feeling light.

"And that her daughter was partaking in the activities." Remus sighed, resting his head against Tonks'. "I haven't felt this good in years."

"When was the last time you drank and just let-loose, Remy?" Tonks said cheekily.

He stared down at Tonks, his gaze steady, despite his clouded judgment. "A long time. I should probably get to bed before I do something idiotic."

"Probably." She breathed, titling her head back slightly.

He ran a hand through her long hair, today a shining, caramel color, which was one of the most conservative hair colors she actually liked. "I like your hair that color. It's beautiful."

"Thanks." She whispered, their lips hovering millimeters apart.

"I really should go."

"I'll kill you if you leave now." Tonks growled before pulling his head to meet her lips.

He returned the kiss fully, pulling her closer to his body. They collapsed on the ground, their hands roaming along each other's bodies. Tonks had been dreaming about this for weeks and now it was finally happening. She wanted him to never stop, but, overall, she wanted more.

Remus broke the kiss, but Tonks immediately attacked his neck. She could tell he was pulling back and beginning to realize what exactly he was doing, but she didn't want that. Only when she remembered that Sirius was lying, out cold, a few feet away did she allow Remus to pull away completely. He was red with embarrassment and Tonks knew the moment was over. Without a word, she stood up and left.

The air was warm against her face as she walked down the street, going deeper into London. She liked Remus that much was clear. It was also clear that he was too damn noble to actually act on his feelings, which she knew were there.

The streets were fairly deserted, save for a few drunks and homeless men wandering about. Tonks felt rather silly, choosing to walk home at two in the morning.

"You shouldn't be out wandering London at this time of night. It's not exactly safe."

Tonks' head whipped around, seeing a man close on her heels, moving swiftly, despite his use of a black cane. He was hidden beneath a long black coat and a fedora nearly hid his eyes. His hair was dark, with a slight beard forming on his face.

Tonks moved faster, ignoring the man, but he followed her easily. Her hand hovered near her wand as she turned down the street, hoping to find a bar or store of some place so she could shake this guy before she apparated.

"Slow it down, Tonks, I'm not exactly in the best of shape at the moment. I'm a cripple."

She stopped at hearing her name, whipping out her wand and aiming it at his throat. He smirked, raising a hand and pressing his palm to the tip of her wand.

"Look at me, Tonks."

"Who are you?" She hissed.

The man reached his already raised hand up and lifted his fedora, revealing his short, messy hair with stray locks falling halfway down his forehead. He wiped them up, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar above a pair of shocking green eyes.

"Oh my…" Tonks lowered her wand, and then raised it again.

"How am I supposed to know you're really Harry Potter?"

The man laughed, shaking his head. "Because my godfather is Padfoot, Moony is pretty damn close to also being my godfather and you, Nymphadora Tonks are not stupid."

Dropping her wand, Tonks watched the man closely. He sighed, running a hand through his hair thoughtfully. "It's Tonks."

He chuckled, nodding. "What's something Andromeda has told me…I know, when you were five you snuck into the kitchen and emptied the entire utensil draw, sending all spoons, forks and knives flying around the kitchen while you giggled and had a merry time. Your mother however had quite the heart attack finding her wild child playing with sharp objects."

"You know my mum?" Tonks stared at him in disbelief. "So, are you Harry from the future?"

"I'm assuming you all are watching over Ginny?" A smile formed on his face, his lips parting slightly.

"Yes, but she doesn't remember the future."

His face fell. "We were aware of that. Can we go somewhere private?"

Tonks nodded. "My flat's in muggle London."

"West Street?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, I still live there six years from now?"

"Sort of." He answered slowly. "I'll meet you there." With that, he disapparated.

***

"Remember, you'll have to be discreet when you look for Tonks. She's going to have to be your contact for the summer. You cannot be seen by our past selves. I don't know what they're doing about keeping Ginny hidden, but you can't do anything damaging to us. Just figure out who sent Ginny back in the first place and what needs to be done about it." Hermione finished, handing Harry his rucksack.

"To save time, you're going back about a month after Ginny arrived in 1995. I'm assuming she's at headquarters, but who knows?" Ron poured out the blue potion into a glass.

"All of the other potions you took and spells we performed should keep you from losing your memories and prevent any messy side-effects Ginny most likely went through. All you have to do is figure out what's going on and get Ginny back safe. Ron and I will come as soon as we figure out how to travel forward, or we'll just have to wait until you come back to us with Ginny. Be careful, Harry." Hermione hugged him tightly.

"I will, Hermione. You two keep looking and hopefully you'll see me in the next few hours with my fiancé." He smirked.

"Careful with your leg too, mate. That potion should heal it soon enough. You might want to have past Pomfry check on it every now and again." Ron clapped him on the back.

He felt torn to tell Ron and Hermione to pack a bag and come along with him, but he knew he couldn't risk them too. He also knew these torn decisions would always be a part of his complicated life.

"See you soon, guys." Harry threw his bag over his shoulder, nodding to his friends before downing the potion and feeling the world around him go black.

***

"I've spent the past three days wandering around London, and watching Grimmauld Place, looking for you." Harry was sitting across from Tonks at her small flat, coffee in hand.

"So this time spell…someone sent Ginny back in time, why?" Tonks stared at him, drinking her own cup.

"We have an idea." Harry answered slowly.

"An idea you don't feel like sharing with me." She tilted her head side to side as she said each word, sighing.

"Well we think someone wants something from me."

She looked at Harry curiously. "I've been listening and from what it sounds like, you and Ginny aren't exactly best mates, if you know what I mean. I haven't even met you yet, of course, but…"

"Ginny and I are a lot closer in the future. She helps me out a lot." Harry told her, dodging the subject of their relationship. He had decided it would be best if people didn't know too much.

"So do you know who the bloke she's marrying is, because Molly's absolutely dying, so is Ginny?"

A wide smile spread across his lips. "Nope, can't tell you. Wait 'til Ginny's memory returns and then I'll consult her on the topic. Now, back to business, how long until you and the rest of the guard supposed to pick up present me from the Dursleys'?"

"We just started planning. Your birthday is in three weeks."

"So Ginny's been here for a little over a month? What has she been doing?"

"Well she slept for nearly three weeks straight." Tonks snorted.

"Hermione mentioned possible side-effects. You need to take several potions before using the spell to come out of it normally, meaning the memory and the sleeping are both perfectly normal."

"That's what Remus said. Anyways, she's had to hide out in her room on the top floor, hidden from everyone else. Remus and I drop in all the time and I know Sirius keeps her entertained. Just tonight we were drinking and playing poker together."

Harry laughed. "You gave a thirteen year old liquor?"

"She's twenty-one technically!"

"Actually, she's only twenty, but that doesn't matter. She has the mind as she had when she was thirteen. You can't treat her like a thirteen year old, obviously, but you shouldn't treat her as a full grown adult. Not until she has recovered her memories."

Tonks brightened, clearly remembering something. "She kind of already remembers. When she looks at people and things, she feels as if she would in the future, I'm guessing. She told me when she looks at me she feels sad and then happy. Then the ring she gets all thrilled and then starts missing said fiancé that she doesn't remember."

Harry smiled, nodding. He pointed to his rucksack. "I have some of Ginny's things. I thought she'd like to have them. I'll put everything together in a bag for you to take her when you get a chance. Do you have a bag I could use?"

Tonks nodded, standing up. "I'm assuming you want to stay here and not Grimmauld Place?"

"If you wouldn't mind." He smiled again. "I think I'm going to stay hidden for a while, unbeknownst to the others."

"Okay, so why did you pick me for this job?"

Harry paused, thinking the question over. He had chosen Tonks because she was smart and open to ideas, even his crazy ones. But he also wanted to get to know her better. Andromeda didn't like to talk about her daughter too often, still feeling the wounds of her loss. It was a rare treat for both Harry and Teddy to hear stories about her as a kid.

Remus' background was attached right to Harry's dad so it was easier to tell stories about him to Teddy. He couldn't very well tell Tonks he had chosen her so he could tell her orphaned son in the future more stories about his deceased mother. These torn decisions were getting harder and harder to make.

"You were the best person for the job." He told her.

"Whatever you say. Here's the guest room. I hope you don't mind sharing the bathroom. There's only one." She opened the door, revealing the nice sized room with a double bed.

"Don't worry, I already have to share one with a girl, so I'm used to it." He chuckled, dropping his rucksack.

"Uh-oh, the hero of the world has a lady-friend?" Tonks' raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"What if I'm not the hero in the future?" Harry asked her seriously.

"I know you are, Potter. I may not have met you, but I have met Sirius and I believe what he says about you, Remus too and everybody else in the order."

"Thanks, Tonks."

"Oh, one more thing, what's wrong with your leg?" She motioned to his cane.

Harry grinned, digging into his back pocket. "Can you keep a secret?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I'm hiding you aren't I?"

Harry laughed, tossing her his badge. She caught it, her eyes growing wide. "Wow, how long have you been with the force?"

"Since I was eighteen. Now, go get me my coffee, Junior Auror." He snapped sarcastically.

"Get it yourself, you Full Auror. How long until you're considered Senior status?" Tonks looked up.

"Not too long if I solve enough cases."

She let out a low whistle. "Lucky bastard, if you're hurting yourself, I'd expect you to be promoted in a few years. Well, I'll dead. See you tomorrow. I'll leave a key out for you."

"Thank you, Tonks."

"No problem, Potter." She yawned, turning and leaving.

Harry sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept in days. The pain in his leg was getting better, thankfully. He mentally counted how long he would have to stay hidden. Six weeks. Six, long weeks.

Should he tell the order he was here?

No, it could damage the time stream.

But wasn't that what he was supposed to be doing? Shouldn't he be sitting in the Black library, going through the books, trying to find information on Alfred Pine?

So many torn decisions…

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I love every single one (: This guessing game is really giving me interesting feedback; I might do it again ;]

Winners of the last question: TayliaNinja, Minerdude, Rexrocks1994, Broodyangel, Imsonotagirl93

Please, please, please review! Tell me what you think Harry's going to do in the next chapter, whatever you can think of. Run to 12 Grimmauld Place? Go on a drinking adventure? Lie around moping? Anything?


	6. Diamonds

**A/N:** Wow, this is long! Well, I don't own Harry Potter of course and the song mentioned his Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas.

* * *

Sirius pulled his shirt over his head, humming thoughtfully. He was in a rather pleasant mood, knowing that Harry would be arriving in mere weeks. He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him before wandering down the corridor.

"Hey, Tonks, going to see Ginny?" He grinned down at the Auror whose hair was a typical bright pink.

"The present-day one actually. Hermione is joining us for a little girl only party for the afternoon. I wish I could bring our little time traveler with us, but you know..." She shrugged sadly.

"Yeah, I'll be stopping in to visit with her soon. It's a great excuse to get out of cleaning, plus she's a sharp girl, reminds loads of Lily." Sirius smiled, thinking of how similar the two redheads were. He had grown rather attached to not only the time traveling Ginny, but also the present one as well.

"Me too." Tonks smiled, turning to leave.

"Oh, wait Tonks, listen I'm still wearing Remus down on this idea but I know you'll be more open to it." He stepped closer, dropping his voice. "I'm sick of this house, and I don't care if I can't go outside per se, but rather just into another safe house."

"What are you playing at, Sirius?" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"That Moony and I come over for a little relaxation time at your place. Sounds cool, doesn't it? I personally think it will work perfectly. And I know you like the idea." He rocked back and forth on his heels, pleased with himself.

"No." She shook her head, defensively, turning to leave.

"What? What do you mean no?"

"I don't want you at my flat." She stated, moving to the stairs.

Sirius followed, shocked by his cousin's reaction. She would have loved this idea. Unless…

"You're hiding something at your flat!" He laughed in victory, pointing a finger at Tonks.

"What? You're mental."

"No, you don't want Remus and me to see your flat for a reason. So what is it? Slob? No, you wouldn't care if we saw that…Er, how about an odd style? No that doesn't sound right either…"

Tonks sighed, going down the stairs. Sirius continued to follow her down the flights of steps, naming off possible reasons.

"It's not like you have someone hanging around your place."

Tonks tensed up. She quickly regained herself, walking on, but Sirius still noticed the reaction. He smirked, slipping around in front of her and blocking off her path down the stairs. He laughed, shaking his head.

"It's a bloke, isn't it? Tonks has herself a little friend. Wow, I mean I'm not surprised, but why hide it from us?"

"Could you please get out of my way, Sirius?" She growled, clearly ticked off.

"What could possibly be so bad about this guy that you didn't want to tell us? What is he a Death Eater?" He snickered, cutting off her second attempt to push past him.

Pulling out her wand, Tonks sighed, irritated. "One last chance, Sirius."

"Come one, just tell me! Remus! Help-" He was cut off by Tonks shouting a jinx directly at him, sending him flying down the stairs, landing on the ground, tied up like a roasting pig with a gag in his mouth.

"See you later, Sirius." She stated cheerfully as she stepped over his wriggling form.

***

Harry rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes. Slowly massaging his leg, he took in the room once again. The walls were all bright green, as were the sheets and curtains. Harry had been surprised that it was as calm a color as it was for being in Tonks' flat.

He wandered into the hallway, limping without the use of his cane. He grabbed a towel from the linen closet and made his way to the bathroom.

Shedding his clothes, he examined his appearance. He was in need of a shave and a haircut, his hair reaching his eyes. He looked down at his muscled body, tanned from his and Ginny's holiday a month prior in his time. When he was tanned his scars were a shade lighter than the rest of his skin, such as the locket shape on his chest, the large line that ran across his stomach and the writing on his hand.

He shaved before getting into the shower, reveling in the warmth of the water. He stood in the shower for a long time, thinking about the last time he had seen Ginny; way too long ago. It was nearly two weeks ago. They had both taken the day off and ran around the flat together, with or without clothes the entire time. She had awoken him up early the morning, wearing just his blue button-up shirt and they had sat out on their porch, watching over London as the sun rose over the horizon.

Harry combed out his hair, trimming it a bit with his wand so it ran half-way down his forehead, just enough to cover his scar, and his ears were free of the black mess.

"By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes..." He murmured, singing to himself. The music that he had heard throughout his ventures across the world had always stuck with him, making him fond of nearly every song.

"Her tears like diamonds…"

He was interrupted by a loud thud outside. Gripping his wand, and pulling up his boxer shorts, he slowly opened the door, silence now drumming against his ears. He crept around the corner, water still trickling down his body.

He glanced from the door to the fallen chair on the floor. Tonks wasn't supposed to be home. A second noise sounded from the kitchen. Keeping his wand raised, Harry approached the door. In one swift motion, he slammed the door open, his wand aimed directly at the throat of the figure he had pinned against the wall.

"_Bloody hell_!"

"Sorry Tonks." Harry stepped back, easing her back to the ground. He bit back a blush as he realized he was still soaking wet in nothing but his boxer shorts.

Tonks blushed herself, the pink of her cheeks matching her hair. Cracking a smile, Harry laughed. "I thought you were a Death Eater."

"Yeah, well I'm not." She sighed, brushing her now slightly water stained robes.

"I didn't think you were going to be home this early."

"I needed a break. I just spent an hour sitting with Hermione and Ginny while I listened to their boy dramas." She sat down at the table, Harry following her. The fact that Harry was still nearly naked had passed away between them.

"What boy dramas?" He asked.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Looks like they were both right, you are blind. Anyways, I also have a problem and by me I mean we. Sirius wanted to sneak over here with Remus to get away from headquarters for a while. He finally came to the conclusion that I was hiding a man, more specifically a boyfriend, in my flat."

"I see where this becomes a problem. Especially since Remus might actually agree when he finds out."

"Hey how do you know Remus and I like each other?"

"Future." He sang agitatedly, waving a hand in circles above his head.

She rolled her eyes. "What should we do?"

"Nothing. I'm going to get ready for tonight. Do you have any plans?" He stood up.

"No, I have to go on an inquiry with Mad-Eye this afternoon, but that's it."

"Good, we're going out on an inquiry of our own."

***

"So, you think Tonks has a boyfriend?" Ginny raised her eyebrow, watching Sirius above her cards.

"Yes, why else would she not want Remus and I over there?"

"Because she wants her privacy?"

"No, she's got to be hiding something."

Ginny sighed, dropping her cards. "How long do I have to stay stuck up here? I've been sitting in this room, playing cards for weeks."

"You and me both, kid."

"At least you get to leave your room." She said, glaring at him.

"True. You know Tonks was a bit shady when she said that bag of your stuff just appeared in the entryway." Sirius nodded to the bag that lay open on Ginny's bed.

"Well, considering I just appeared in the drawing room, does it really surprise you? I'm just wondering why there wasn't a note."

"Maybe the future people are afraid of meddling with time too much."

"I guess. Hey, let's a make a deal." Ginny smirked.

"What kind of a deal?"

"I'll help you figure out if Tonks is really hiding a boyfriend there or not, if you let me come with you when you find a way to sneak over to her flat. Deal?"

"I like the way you think, Red, you're even more wicked than your thirteen-year-old self."

"We have the same memories there shouldn't be a difference in how wicked we are."

"…right…" He nodded slowly, standing up. "You get to work on your part of the deal and I'll get to work on mine, starting with convincing Remus."

***

"Come on Tonks, it's not that hard!"

"I did not grow up a muggle, Potter! I don't know how this works!"

"It's hair dye! Not an atomic bomb!"

"What's that?"

Harry groaned. He knew he should have just taken his chances by doing it himself. He had cut it himself anyways. Tonks had an intense look of concentration and joy as she applied the dye to his hair in attempt to change it from its black to auburn red.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" She asked.

"I can't be recognized by anyone. It'll be gone in a few weeks, don't worry."

"This is exciting. Care to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"You are worse than Mad-Eye." She sighed.

"Constant vigilance."

"Yeah, I'll tell you where you can shove that constant vigilance."

Harry chuckled, careful not to move too much. "So what are you going to look like tonight?"

"I don't know, kid, what are you in the mood for seeing as I'm posing as your woman?" She smirked.

"I do have a thing for blondes, I'll admit."

"Oh, so you want a bad girl?"

"What?"

"I'll be a bad girl, Potter."

"Tonks, this bonding time with you is beginning to frighten me."

Tonks grinned down at him. Harry felt an odd sense of comfort around Tonks. It was partly because he was about the same age as her and it really did feel more like an average friendship, despite the not-so-average circumstances surrounding them.

"Why am I posing as your woman again?"

"I'll tell you if you stop referring to yourself as my woman."

"Fine, fine."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Because these people will feel inclined to do absolutely anything they please to you if you aren't already 'claimed'." He explained seriously.

"I can handle myself."

"No magic allowed and I'd prefer there to be not wrestling matches."

"Well aren't you just a fun-sucker. All right, I think you can rinse it out now. It's been in long enough."

Harry washed off his hair in the shower before drying it with a towel. He grinned at the sight of him in the mirror, doing a quick drying spell.

"There, now you're nearly fit to be a Weasley, though no red could match theirs'." Tonks smiled at her work, before her eyes grew wide. "How did I not see that earlier? It's huge!"

Tonks lifted Harry's arm, examining his tattoo. 'Marauder' was tattooed in large letters, running down his side, usually covered by his arm.

"Really? I have a few others."

"Show me."

"I have Teddy on my wrist and then there's the one on my back, on my shoulder blade." He turned around, pointing to the black and gray toned design.

"Why, a lion and a lioness?" Tonks asked, observing the tattoo of the two animals beside one another.

"You'll know soon enough, most likely."

Harry found his shirt and pulled it over his head. He checked his watch and walked out of the bathroom to his room with Tonks following him closely. He was concerned that Ron and Hermione's plan wasn't going to work, but he would never know until he tried, of course.

"We're going to be around a rougher crowd, so dress the part. Muggle attire." Harry told her.

"So, heels and leather?"

"Probably." He grinned, going through his rucksack for some proper clothes.

"Oh, I've got to paint my nails red!" Tonks commented, walking out of his room.

"Tonks, just be ready by eleven. I hope you aren't tired because it's going to be a long night." He shouted.

"Bring it on, Potter!"

Harry spent the next few hours making sure everything was ready to go. He would have to make sure Tonks understood how to act and speak when she was with him, otherwise things could get very, very bad.

Harry pulled on his black, leather jacket and lined up his potions, taking an extra dose of everything. He took his high-potent medication for his leg, so he wouldn't need his cane all night. Throwing his rucksack over his shoulder, he stepped out into the hallway, going into the living room.

"Tonks, ready…to…" His mouth fell open, his eyes running along the woman in front of him. Second to Ginny, Tonks was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Her hair was long and blonde, framing her clear face and blue eyes. Her good looks continued down her body, beneath her clothing which consisted of a tight pair of jeans with a black top and jacket to match her thin black, high heels.

"Oh, the look on your face right now." She burst into laughter, shaking Harry out of his trance.

"You look good, Dora." He muttered.

"Now, tell me where we're going? And when you pierced your ears?"

"I didn't." He smirked. "Magic."

"Well, I must say diamond studs work for you."

"Come on, let's go."

Grabbing her by the arm, Harry apparated them both to an alley in London. He kept his arm around Tonks as he led her to the sidewalk. Various people were fluttering up and down the street and sidewalk, many of them drunk or high on who knows what.

"Keep close." He murmured in her ear.

"Don't think I can get much closer, Potter." She muttered back sarcastically as he stopped in front of dingy club with two bulky men in leather coats standing guard.

"Gabriel Thomas, here to see Murdock." He stated, staring down the men.

They both stepped aside, opening the doors, revealing more darkness and the scent of smoke clouded with the pounding of music. Harry and Tonks walked in, Harry's face tense. His arm never left its guarding embrace around her shoulders, clearly worried.

The club was thick with smoke from the smokers swarming the building. Booths lined the room, nearly every booth was filled with odd customers. A large bar was glowing from the side of the dance floor, where dancers were on the elevated platforms and poles, scantily dressed as they moved to the music, attracting the attention of numerous men.

Several men eyed Harry cautiously, increasing the grip on the women they were with. They moved around the dance floor, coming to a booth with a large man tucked in the center. He had short black hair with a mustache and beard to match; his neck was gone, due to his enormity.

"Mr. Murdock." Harry nodded curtly.

"Mr. Gabriel Thomas, pleasure to see you again. What brings you to this time period?" Murdock questioned, his voice rough and deep.

"Business matters, of course." Harry smiled shortly, his lips tight. "I was wondering if you got my package?"

Murdock nodded, snapping his fingers. One of the men that stood guard on the booth moved out of sight, returning with a small, flat package. He handed it to Murdock who examined it before looking up at Harry.

"I trust that our agreement still withstands, even within this time period?"

"Of course, Mr. Murdock. I would never break our agreement. You shall receive payment either within the next two weeks or the moment I return to my proper time. I'm never late."

Murdock held his firm gaze on Harry. "No you aren't, Gabriel." With that, he handed over the brown, wrapped package, which Harry pocketed in his back jeans pocket.

"I invite you to have a drink on me. Would your lady friend here like some fresh company?" The men around Murdock eyed Tonks hungrily. Harry gripped Tonks tighter than ever before.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we must be leaving."

"Very well, take the back door then. It's more discreet." The chubby man pointed to the door two booths over.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Murdock."

"Always, Gabriel."

Harry pulled Tonks away, exiting the club swiftly. They appeared in an alley where Harry released a sigh of relief. He finally let go of Tonks as he leaned against the brick wall.

"No matter how many times I deal with Murdock, it never gets easier." He chuckled.

"How does he know you from the future if he's here?" Tonks asked.

"The club is a strange place. It's called Diamonds. Even I don't the answer to that. Murdock has been the answer to everything for decades. Nobody remembers a time he wasn't around. Although not many people know about him. He helps me out with cases and things. In return, I keep him a secret, as well as protect him and his men from the law. He's pretty good about not overstepping his boundaries though. Never made me cover up any major crimes, usually just some small money laundering."

"Wow." Tonks sighed, joining Harry against the wall. "So, what's in the package?"

Suddenly Harry's demeanor changed. He seemed to perk up and he stood, moving around so he faced Tonks. He leaned against the wall, a hand on either side of Tonks' head. He leaned in close.

"Someone's here. I'm really, really, really sorry about this. But, please, please go along with this. It's probably our only chance if this is someone dangerous. Trust me, I really don't want to do this, but I have to." He whispered.

Tonks nodded, scanning the alley. Suddenly, as quickly as his demeanor had changed, Harry lifted her off the ground. What surprised Tonks even further was that she was now wearing an especially short, black, leather dress. He lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist. He stared at her, his eyes clearly portraying his embarrassment as he ran his hand along her thigh.

"Damn, you look good tonight." He barked huskily, his tone obviously shocking Tonks.

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her what appeared to be fiercely, though his tongue never left his mouth. He moved along to her neck, murmuring directions to her as he went.

"It has to look like we're, well, _getting it on._ Just picture me as Remus, please, and it'd help me out if you became a red-head really fast."

Her hair became a fierce red, the perfect color Harry needed to continue. He knew someone was watching them and if they didn't believe Harry and Tonks was just a lustful couple, they would come out and question them.

"Gabriel!" Tonks murmured, her arms wrapping around Harry.

He had to hide a laugh by her dramatic act; it was almost enjoyable with her hidden humor. "Damn, you're good." He muttered, loud enough for the hidden person to hear.

"Sorry about this." He whispered to Tonks.

"I'm sorry about this." She returned, her hands going for his jacket, ripping it off and letting it fall to the concrete ground.

"Good job, keep going, you're better at this than me."

"Don't worry, I actually had to do this once. I have no issues taking off my clothes for a stranger." She snickered.

"Good." He sighed; counting the moments until it was over. It wasn't as awkward for Tonks because in her world, Teddy didn't exist, and Harry was her age technically, so she really saw it as two Auror friends saving each other.

Unzipping her dress, she let it fall to the ground before pressing back up against Harry who shed his shirt. She cried out his fake name a few times, but as the minutes passed they were both dying for the act to end.

"This guy must be enjoying watching us." Tonks groaned quietly, as she 'kissed' Harry again.

"Tell me about it. I love you Tonks, but not the way I love my girlfriend." He told her, forcing his hands to roam along her body more, trying to pretend she was wearing more than he lacy undergarments.

"You need to tell me more about her."

"N-wait, I think he's gone."

"Should we stop?"

"No, let's act like we're going to go hook up at home or something, put on your dress. I'm going to leave some fake evidence, I'm sorry they have to come from you."

"You didn't." She groaned, clearly noticing what he had just taken from her.

Laughing like idiots to keep up the act, they both pulled their clothes back on, and with Harry draping his jacket around Tonks they walked out of the alley. A shadow flashed behind them and Harry sighed in relief, leading Tonks back to the alley where he apparated them back to her flat.

When they were back home, they jumped apart. "Agreed that those were the most awkward moments ever?" She commented, her hair back to her favorite pink.

"Agreed. I call dibs on the first shower." Harry ran to the bathroom, followed by Tonks who was throwing her heels.

"Not fair! I feel more disgusted than you!"

"I had to take your bloody knickers and leave them! Now who's more disgusted?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews so far! Another question and this one I'll accept two answers and give it to you if you get at least one right:

Who was the person watching Harry and Tonks in alley?

A. Remus Lupin

B. Lucius Malfoy

C. Kingsley Shacklebolt

D. Mad-Eye Moody

E. Dolores Umbridge


	7. Sleep

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! And thanks to TayliaNinja who was the only reviewer to guess right, so, in her honor, I'm posting this chapter a few days earlier than planned. There's another question at the end :)

* * *

"…Whoever this Gabriel person is, he can't be anybody good."

"Bill is right. We shouldn't risk something happening."

"But this is Tonks we're talking about, you don't honestly believe she would be involved with someone, well, evil?"

"No, but she's still human, Remus. And women don't always choose to believe everything about a man that has them dazzled."

"My feelings are the same as Molly's, for all we know Tonks believes this guy has entirely good intentions, but in truth he's working to get into the Order for the Death Eaters."

Kingsley nodded in agreement. He had come forward with what he had seen in the alley at an emergency Order meeting, one that Tonks had not been informed of. Kingsley was placed in a rather awkward position. He was Tonks' friend overall, but he couldn't turn a blind eye to what he had seen. This Gabriel could not be any one with good intentions, point blank. People that hang around Diamonds are up to no good.

"You know she was pretty shady with me the other day when I mentioned her flat. I accused her of having a boyfriend and she got a defensive and tensed up." Sirius commented, looking from Kingsley to Dumbledore.

"While I have full confidence in Nymphadora, even the best of us will make an error of judgment. Do not press too much on the issue and do not allow Miss Tonks to even suspect what you all know about this. We first to make sure we know all of the facts before jumping to conclusions. Now, Kingsley are you sure that it was indeed Nymphadora?"

"I've known Tonks since she was a punk kid that her dad would bring on visits to the ministry. I watched her go through Auror training and even made sure she was paired with Mad-Eye for her own benefit. I'm pretty sure it was her, Albus." He chuckled.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully before turning to Mad-Eye. "And Alastor, you know for a fact that she was not there on business with a friend?"

"I keep a close eye on Tonks. She wasn't doing any off the record Auror work and she had told everyone that she planned to either stay at home for the night or go visit with her mother."

"She, er, well they left some…some evidence, but I er…" Kingsley fidgeted in his chair, clearly wishing he was anywhere but there.

"Well, what is it?" Arthur asked.

"It's a bit embarrassing for me to do this…" Kingsley glanced around at the table of faces, the tension broken by Sirius' howls of laughter.

"Let me guess, she left her knickers behind?" He barked, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Sirius, don't jump to conclusions." Remus scowled. "It probably isn't that, right Kingsley…?"

Based off of Kingsley's glowing embarrassment, the entire table understood what exactly the evidence was. Sirius' laughter only grew and even Arthur cracked a slight smile in good humor. Dumbledore openly admired the laughter being shared, clearly not entirely thrilled by the situation of course…

"Oh, Moony, you're just jealous because you're too much of a prat to get a look at her knickers yourself." Sirius scoffed before tapping Kingsley on the shoulder. "Not that Tonks wouldn't mind. Hell, she'd jump at the chance."

"Sirius, that's enough!" Molly snapped, glaring furiously at the long-haired man who merely shrugged, finished with his torturing of his best friend.

"I want you all to keep an eye on Tonks and monitor her whereabouts. I want you all to observe this Gabriel before we make the decision to label him as dangerous." Dumbledore announced, signaling the end of the meeting.

Afterwards, Sirius pulled Kingsley aside. "Come on." He nodded towards the stairs. "The kids are all asleep."

The Auror followed Sirius all the way to the top floor where he knocked, receiving an answer moments later by a red-headed woman.

"Hey, Ginny, how are you?" Sirius grinned, brushing past her.

"Bored out of my mind." She turned to look at Kingsley. "Who are you?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, nice to see you Ginny." He smiled politely. "Now, Sirius, what did you want with me up here?"

"To fill in Ginny on Tonks' new man. Sorry, but King here beat you to the punch in regards to your job." Sirius stretched out comfortable on the couch.

"Now what am I going to do up here?" She groaned, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Think about this Gabriel bloke."

Ginny's features seemed to perk up at the name. "Gabriel. It sounds so familiar…" She pondered aloud.

Sirius shot up, looking intensely at Ginny. Kingsley hovered forward waiting for an answer as well.

"Maybe that's why you were sent back in time? This Gabriel guy is trying to screw with time and you were sent back to stop him!" Sirius snapped his fingers. "He's using Tonks to get what he wants, as well as good company along the way. I bet you were sent back on purpose."

Ginny shook her head. "Honestly? I think this Gabriel is a good guy…"

***

"You never told me what that package was last night." Tonks sipped her coffee, dreading the next few hours of paperwork, not to mention she had guard duty for the Order most of the night and it was with Remus of all people. He was growing more and more difficult.

"It was from Ron and Hermione. It's a special trunk of mine." Harry was flipping through a thick book at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee with the hand that wasn't turning the pages. He was shirtless, wearing just the jeans he had fallen asleep in. Tonks had pretty much decided it was simply part of living with a man.

"There's no way that microscopic parcel is a trunk."

He smirked, finally looking up from his book. "I promise that I'll show you when you get home from duty."

"That's like two in the morning?" She groaned. "You're going to stay up when you could show me now instead?"

"I don't sleep much." Harry grinned.

"You've slept the past nights you've been here." Tonks wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"That's what you think. I get a few hours of sleep, of course, but that's at maximum. A lot of nights I can hardly close my eyes."

"Why?" She sat down on the other side of him.

"Nightmares." He shrugged casually. "It's not a big deal for me." He stood up, opening the cabinet where he had started stashing his potions.

"Are all those for your vision and pain?"

"And other stuff." He shrugged once again, dodging the question. He glanced at the clock. "You're going to be late."

"Damn!" She stood up, grabbing her I.D. and wand before pointing it threateningly at Harry. "You're showing me the moment I get home."

"I promise. You'd be too big of a pain in the arse if I didn't." Harry chuckled.

"Hey, that is not appreciated, you git." She stuck her tongue out at him before apparating.

Tonks loved her job, no matter how much work it was and how irritating the ministry had become. Her purple Auror robes swished behind her as she wandered through the cubicles, making her way to the one she shared with Mad-Eye.

She passed Kingsley who smiled as usually at her, but today it was different. It was almost as if he was forcing it. What had she ever done to Kingsley?

All day long, if she ever encountered any Order member they acted quite passively towards here. She didn't receive the same joyful greetings they always offered. Something was up and Tonks was going to find out.

***

Harry sighed the moment Tonks was gone. He had only been here for a week and he was already cracking under the pressure. Every time he looked at her, he saw Teddy and then the frozen face he had looked at after the Final Battle, right beside Remus. It was painful.

That didn't change the fact that Harry was deeply enjoying getting to know Tonks. She had always had the type of personality that could make you feel like you had been friends with her for years even if you had just met. He felt like they were the best of friends.

He wandered to his bedroom, rubbing his head. His anti-depression potion tended to give him the occasion headache after he took it. He was grateful to have his trunk so he wouldn't have to worry about running out of his potions.

Opening the small package from Murdock he muttered a quick spell, allowing it stretch back up so it was no longer flat. He then set it on the floor before murmuring the spell to bring it back to its true size. Grinning, he opened the top of it, revealing the different compartments, similar to the trunk Mad-Eye had.

He chose the compartment before opening it and crawling inside, falling and landing right onto a squashy armchair. He sighed in peace as he glanced around the flat within his trunk. It was nothing too large; a few bedrooms, a kitchen and a living space. He chuckled, thinking about the number of times he and Ginny had used the trunk to escape from their chaotic lives to steal some alone time with each other.

It was growing harder and harder for him to stay at Tonks' flat. More like he was going crazy. It was becoming the longest period of time he had spent away from Ginny since they had gotten back together. The last person he had kissed was Tonks. Tonks. His godson's mother.

Shuddering at the memory, Harry stood up, walking into his and Ginny's bedroom of the flat. He walked over to his pensieve, right where Ron had promised to place it for him. He picked out his favorite memory of Ginny. From their vacation to the cottage by the beach, right before they had gotten engaged…

"_Okay, love, if you get in the water, I'll tattoo your name across my forehead." Harry pointed out to the water, a mad grin spread across his face._

"_Harry, one that would look ridiculous and two, no, the water is way too choppy. It's going to storm soon." Ginny glanced out at the water. She was wearing her yellow sundress, her flaming hair seeming even more alive and blinding. _

_Harry gazed at his girlfriend, feeling even more in love with her than ever. He had never been to the beach before, but he was already in love with it and he partly thanked Ginny for the experience. There was just something relaxing about it all._

_Ginny turned back to him, smiling. "How are you liking the beach?"_

"_Amazing, just like you. I also enjoy the attire." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, his hand brushing over the strap of her bikini._

"_Stop it." She giggled as a wind blew through. The sun was gone, clouds dominating the sky. It wasn't exactly the best day to be outside on the beach, but so long as he was with her, Harry didn't care in the slightest._

"_We should head in."She frowned, and Harry nodded at the small cottage just off the empty beach._

"_Probably." Ginny shrugged. "But I just love being out here." She leaned back, falling onto the ground happily._

_Harry fell down beside her, smiling at her contently. He reached his hand over and brushed back a stray lock of hair, tucking it behind her ear. She grinned as he lowered his head above hers, kissing her. It was his perfect oblivion, kissing Ginny, just like they had on his seventeenth birthday. He swung his legs over so he was on his knees and elbows above her body. He deepened the kiss, with no intentions of ceasing. Even as raindrops began to pour down on them, he refused to stop, only parting for small breaths._

_Finally the downpour became too powerful to ignore and he scooped her up, peppering her face with kisses as he carried her up the path to the cottage. He kicked open the door, revealing the king-sized bed, sheets disheveled from that morning. The cottage was one room with a bathroom. It had large windows on all sides that were always open, only screens dividing the occupants from the grassy land and beach._

_Harry stood her up in the middle of the room, both of them dripping in rain water. He slowly lifted her soaked dress, pulling it off and tossing it aside. She helped him out of his shirt and swim trunks and then it became too much. Harry pulled her into a fierce kiss, undoing her top and pulling off her bottoms roughly._

_He pushed her back onto the bed gently, both of them staring at each other as he hovered above her, feeling the heat of her body radiating off of her skin. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and then her cheeks, he then kissed her slowly on the lips._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

***

Ginny wandered downstairs, groaning. It was three in the morning and she was completely out of things to do. She couldn't sleep because she had already done plenty of that when she was trapped in her room during the day.

So, she felt that she deserved a little bit of free time to roam the house for a while, while everybody else slept.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Ginny nearly jumped at Sirius' voice.

"Same as you." She sighed.

"It does get bloody boring around here."

"Especially when you barely get to even interact with people." She shot at him, glaring.

"My apologies. Anyways, Remus and Kingsley should be getting here soon. They were both on guard duty tonight, so they were going to just crash here."

"Good, I'll have some more people to talk to. I wonder if they have any ideas on how to get my memory back."

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry kid."

"It's not your fault."

The quiet movement of feet signaled that Remus and Kingsley were back. Sirius and Ginny both went to the drawing room where the sounds were coming from. They were both standing by the fire and Ginny noticed a pair of feet on in view.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Ginny asked gasping when she saw what was in front of the men.

Sirius chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair. "Look at that, another time-traveler, eh Ginny?"

Ginny nodded numbly. Not only was she shocked to see yet another person appearing in the drawing room, but that it was somebody she recognized…

* * *

A/N: Our new time traveler is...

A. Ron Weasley

B. Teddy Lupin

C. Hermione Granger


	8. Ferme

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter is my favorite and least favorite all into one. I hate the chapter itself with the exception of the Ferme memory. Just so you know, Ferme has an accent on the last E, it's french :)

* * *

Tonks rubbed her eyes, yawning. She felt like she hadn't slept in years, even though it had technically only been one night without sleep. But hey, she needed her beauty sleep. She slipped past security before making her way down to the proper department where she began her search for Remus.

She was normally bubbling with excitement at a chance to spend time with Remus, however, today all she could think about was getting home to see Harry's trunk. Maybe it was like Mad-Eye's? Maybe he was hiding an entire mansion in there? Or a miniature Hogwarts?

Lost in her thoughts on the trunk, she barreled right into Remus whose invisibility cloak slipped off. He aimed his wand at her, sighing in relief as she removed her disillusion charm.

"You scared me for a moment, Dora."

Tonks cracked a smile. "Glad to be of service, Remy. So, how long are we stuck here tonight?"

"Four hours."

Tonks groaned, sitting down and making herself some-what comfortable against the brick wall. Remus slid down beside, covering them both with Moody's large invisibility cloak. "I just want to get back home."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you ever been so partial to your flat?"

"Since I discovered just how comfortable my bed feels after a prolonged absence of sleep." She lied, adding a yawn for extra effect. He seemed to buy it, shrugging slightly before staring off into space.

Tonks dove back into her ideas of what Harry had in the trunk. She laughed at her memory of the previous night in the alley at Diamonds. It made her nervous to think that someone had been watching that. She was mostly concerned that it was Death Eater that would recognize Harry, despite his red hair. He had been making plans to temporarily change his eye color to make him even more discreet should he ever leave.

When it came to Harry, or Gabriel as she sometime referred to him as just to take the mickey out of him for fun, she had been watching a few issues he seemed to have. For one, he was religious about taking his potions, several of which he refused to say what they were for. Then there was the occasion she had slipped into his room while he was in the shower and found the room smelling intensely of firewhiskey and tequila, the latter really surprising her. Tonks had made plans to venture in again but she knew that Harry had wards and would know if she ever went in.

"Dora?"

"W-what?" Tonks yawned, opening her eyes. Damn, she had fallen asleep.

She looked up to see Remus staring at her curiously, suspicion laced in his gaze. She knew she must have been muttering in her sleep, but her main concern was what she had been saying.

"Damn, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry Remus, how long was I out?"

"Well, we can leave in a few minutes when Bill and Arthur get here." He never broke his odd look.

"You should have woken me up. What? Was I talking in my sleep?" She questioned hesitantly.

He nodded, not speaking. "Well…?" Tonks leaned forward.

"You kept saying Gabriel. Is he a friend?"

The first string of thoughts that sailed through Tonks' mind was a long train of swearing and the second string consisted of every possible lie she could say to cover up her mistake. Remus wasn't stupid; he would make the automatic assumption: she was dating someone named Gabriel. She couldn't exactly say: No I was dreaming about the jokes I could make for Harry Potter, not the fourteen year old, but the twenty-two year old who I'm hiding in my flat.

"Yeah, you could say that." She mumbled.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Arthur Weasley came strolling through, followed by his oldest son. Tonks stood up with Remus who shook both men's hands.

"I'll see you guys later." Tonks grinned before slipping away, frantically thinking of ways she was going to explain this to Harry.

***

Remus watched as Tonks fled the scene. He sighed, turning to Bill and Arthur who were both wearing similar expressions of curiosity.

"She had fallen asleep and I knew how tired she was so I just let her sleep for a while. But then she started talking in her sleep." He explained.

"What was she saying?" Bill asked.

"Not much really, a lot of mumbling. And a name." He sighed yet again, rubbing his temples.

Arthur grabbed his arm. "What was she saying, Remus?"

"Gabriel."

***

Harry yawned, putting down the bottle of firewhiskey. He made his way back to his chair by the fire where he had book sprawled across the floor. He had no idea how long he had been trying to figure out a way to get Ginny's memory back; the only solution he could think of was to use the same memory potion he had taken or to simply hope she would remember eventually.

After finishing his second glass, he finally gave up, needing an outlet for his frustration because at the moment, the firewhiskey was not working. He wandered to his bedroom where he had moved all of his things to prevent Tonks from sifting through his things; he had realized the moment he got out of the shower that day that she had been in there.

He wrestled into a pair of shorts and an old white, undershirt before crawling out of the trunk to change compartments, not feeling up to apparating between compartments. He stepped back inside, landing in his gym. The working out had been forced on him when he started Auror training, but he fell so used to it that he kept it up, finding it a less stressful way to think.

Stepping onto the treadmill he thought about his main concerns, other than Ginny's memory. He needed to figure out who sent her back in time in the first place. He wasn't entirely sure if Ron was right in that this person was not a Death Eater.

Alfred Pine. He needed to learn more about Alfred Pine. He was going to spend one week searching all possible locations for information on Pine, and then if nothing turned up, he was going back to the House of Black.

After nearly an hour, Harry gave up, getting off the treadmill. He went back to his flat and showered before crawling into bed with a bottle of firewhiskey that slowly put him to sleep.

***

"Wow, Harry this is amazing!" Tonks looked around at the Quidditch Pitch, amazement etched across her face. "What are the other five compartments again?"

Harry chuckled, kicking a patch of grass. "Well, this is the sixth compartment, because it's the largest. The fifth is the library, potions lab and a few other research type of rooms. The fourth is my flat which has five bedrooms, a living area, a kitchen and three bathrooms. The third is sort of like the room of requirement, it becomes whatever you want it to be, the second is my gym and the first is purely a storage room; it's more secure than a Gringotts Vault, so I keep money for nearly any country in there and plenty of other supplies."

"This is wild. So, is this like a real pitch with locker rooms and everything?"

"Just like at Hogwarts." He nodded. "Now, what were you saying that you needed to tell me?"

"Oh, right! Well, I fell asleep at duty and I apparently was muttering in my sleep again-"

"Tonks." Harry stepped close in front of her, so close she could probably smell the firewhiskey on his breath.

"I said Gabriel in my sleep."

Harry groaned; this was not part of the plan. He had narrowed down who was hiding there to be someone with the Order. Even when he used his pensieve to watch the memory again, he couldn't see the hidden person. But an Order member was all that made sense.

"They're not going to trust you anymore." Harry told her seriously.

"They were all acting a bit odd around me today, seemed almost cautious."

"Then it was definitely an Order member. They probably think you're harboring a Death Eater. Listen, Tonks, you can't tell anybody about me, no matter what. I hate to ask you this, but I need to make sure nothing goes wrong. People can't know that I'm here."

Tonks nodded solemnly. "I promise, Harry."

"And it'd probably be better if you used to calling me Gabriel."

A small smile formed on her face. "Whatever, Gabe."

Harry chuckled. "So, how about a tour of the rest of the place?"

***

Ginny shook her head, confused. The woman in front of her was not supposed to be there, was she? Kingsley and Remus picked her up, laying her down on the couch. The three men stared at the woman and then at Ginny, waiting for Ginny to identify the brown-haired woman, though they all had an idea.

"Well?" Sirius finally asked. "Is this Hermione or what?"

Ginny nodded. "It's strange, because it's my Hermione, not this time's Hermione."

"So, you have memories of the future?" Remus prodded, obviously wondering what was going on.

"No." She sighed. "Do you think she has her memories? Or will she have the same affects as I did?"

Remus shrugged. "Who knows?"

Ginny inwardly groaned. While the others were examining Hermione's grown appearance, Ginny found it so normal. Her hair was shorter and straighter, less bushy than in her youth and her face showed a small amount of make-up and the regular lines of slowly aging.

"Let's take her upstairs." Kingsley lifted her back up, carrying Hermione to Ginny's makeshift attic flat.

After about an hour of talking and discussing how to handle a second time traveler, everyone finally left, leaving Ginny alone with her friend. She stared at her sleeping form, finding nothing abnormal about her, even the shining engagement ring that sat next to a wedding band; she married Ron. Wait, Ron?

Ginny gasped out loud. She knew that Ron and Hermione got married! Smiling to herself, she crawled into bed, still looking at Hermione, asleep on a conjured bed across the room. Maybe thing were looking up…

_Ginny smiled, glancing down at her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a lovely, short black dress with a long matching coat and a clutch in her hand. Her bangs fell gracefully just above her eyelashes, her brown eyes glinting in the low light of the room._

_A pair of hands wound their way around her small waist and she giggled, leaning back into the strong form behind her. He laughed under his breath, nuzzling into her hair and pressing a light kiss on her neck. With another small laugh he spun her around, pressing her against his chest._

"_Harry!"_

_She looked up, beaming. His hair was a little wet from his shower, a few beads of water still evident on his ears. He was wearing his black suit, the white dress shirt unbuttoned with no tie. He reached up a hand, tucking her hair behind her ear._

"_You are so beautiful." He murmured._

"_We're going to be late." Ginny warned him as he began kissing her neck._

"_Who cares?"_

"_I do." She swatted his shoulder and lifted his head back up, smirking slightly._

"_Let's go." He took her by the hand, leading her to the door of their hotel._

_People were jabbering away in rapid French, not minding the couple in the slightest as they stepped off the elevator, walking through the lobby. Harry held open the door for her as she breathed in the cool Paris night._

"_Where are we going anyways?"_

_Harry held up a finger, not stopping as he walked down the sidewalk swiftly, practically dragging Ginny in her heels. "You shall see, love, you shall see."_

"_This is no fun, Potter, you promised me an amazing night in Paris and I have yet to see proof of this. I went to all the trouble of doing this just how you wanted. It's two in the morning, I'm hungry and I don't know what you're expecting to find. Oh, and did I mention it's two in the morning?" She scolded, grinning nonetheless._

"_Well, Miss Weasley, I promise you will enjoy this. I have my ways, so relax about the whole it's two in the morning issue. You will like this. After all, we have another week here. I'm sure I'll find something that will appease you if this doesn't, though I'm quite sure it will." _

"_How much farther?"_

"_Gods woman, you don't quit do you?"_

"_What can I say? I am a Weasley."_

"_Not for long…" He muttered under his breath; it was so faint Ginny thought she imagined it._

"_Here we are."_

"_Harry?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_There's a sign right there in the window."_

"_Oh, really I hadn't noticed?"_

"_You know what it says?"_

"_What?"_

"_The sign. My French is not that good, but I do know what fermé is."_

"_Really? What does it mean?"_

"_Don't you what does it mean me! You speak fluent French! The restaurant is closed, Harry."_

"_Hm, really?"_

_Ginny crossed her arms, glaring at her now laughing boyfriend. "Harry, what are you planning?"_

_He smirked, knocking on the glass door. Moments later a waiter opened the door. "Welcome Monsieur Potter and Mademoiselle Weasley, your table is ready."_

_Offering his arm, Harry gave Ginny a wide smile. "Told you I had it planned."_

"_Where are we going?" She whispered as they followed the waiter through the restaurant that clearly looked closed, with chairs on the tables and the majority of the lights turned off._

"_You'll see, love." He whispered back._

_The waiter took them up a flight stairs before opening the door they came to with a wide grin. Ginny gasped at the candle-lit balcony. The beautiful terrace overlooked the city, with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. Ginny released Harry's arm for a moment, moving to the edge of the terrace. She looked down at the streets, watching the cars sail by, their lights shining._

_Turning around she found herself alone with Harry. He was peacefully watching her, a happy smile on his face. "Do you like it?"_

"_This is incredible, Harry."_

_He stepped forward, taking her in his arms. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." She snaked her arms around his neck and met him halfway for a kiss._

_He chuckled, pulling away after several long moments. "The food's going to get cold."_

"_Food?"_

_He directed her attention to table with two plates of food set on either side of each other. Sitting down, she immediately started to eat it, looking up to see Harry laughing at her; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately._

"_Why are you always laughing at me?" She demanded._

"_You give me a lot to laugh about, darling." He smiled serenely._

"_Well, what is it now?"_

"_Right now? Well, right now it's the Weasley hunger."_

"_My compliments to the chef." She offered a small smile as she took another bite._

_Dinner dragged on, faster than Ginny would have liked. It was three in the morning and as the waiter delivered the desert, she knew the night was almost over, much to her disappointment._

"_This has been, by-far the best date we've ever had." _

_Harry took her hand, squeezing it. "I aim to please."_

"_But, you make me feel bad. I hate the fact that I've finished every plate and you've eaten barely half." She teased._

"_I don't eat when I have things on my mind."_

"_Well, what's on you mind?" Ginny questioned, playing with his fingers, lacing hers through them and rubbing small circles on his palm._

"_How much I love you." He said with a somber expression._

"_I love you too, Harry."_

"_You mean everything to me, Ginny, you really do. I honestly don't know where I'd be today without you."_

_She didn't say anything, just leaned across the table and kissed him again, saying more with that than she could ever put into words._

_Clearing his throat, Harry straightened up in his seat. "Hey, look at that."_

_Ginny stood up, going to edge of the terrace again to see a shower of shooting stars fly across the sky, just beyond the Eiffel Tower. They shined brightly against the midnight sky, creating a spectacular scene perfect from the view of the terrace._

"_Harry, come and look at this!" Spinning around, Ginny saw herself facing Harry, who was gazing at her lovingly with a small box in the palm of his hand._

_Ginny's hands flew to her mouth as she watched him open slowly, stepping closely to her. Inside the box was a white gold band with a large round diamond. _

"_Ginny, marry me?" He whispered, happiness shining in his voice as she nodded immediately._

"_Yes."_

_Grinning madly, he placed the ring on her finger, replacing the box in his coat pocket. He bent down and kissed his fiancé, pulling her close to him. Ginny smiled into the kiss, knowing that she was finally going to be his forever and he was always going to be by her side. Forever._

Ginny shot up in bed, her eyes immediately flying to the ring on her finger. She glanced around at the room and saw Hermione still asleep on her bed. It couldn't have been real, could it have?

She had to have imagined it. That dream wasn't a real memory. There was no way that she was marrying Harry Potter. She had dreamed of Harry proposing dozens of times since she was little, he always said the same speech up to the proposal though…and he had always gotten down on one knee in those dreams too…

Ginny pulled off the ring, and lit her wand. Squinting her eyes, she read, etched on the band of the ring, 'Forever'. Falling back on the bed with wide eyes, she finally understood.

She was marrying Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N:** :O *Gasps*

Here are the winners of the last question: TayliaNinja, ReedHollis4Ever, HMMadewell, Rexrocks1994, Loveisthegreatestmagic, Nat3738, cinnimonforever4, kats24, 93, kittyatza.

I hope I spelled all of your names right.... :\ Anyways, I love, love, love all of you reviews, so please keep them up! I'll try and updated within the week like always.

Oh, and does anyone know of any British kind of folk songs? Like something a pair of mates could be seen shouting when they're drunk? Or just insanely bored and in the mood to piss off whoever is forced to listen?

Thank you!

Marauder4Life


	9. August

* * *

A/N: Ignore the previous chapter I posted, please. I decided it didn't work and wrote this instead. Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! You guys are all amazing!

* * *

August 28, 2001

Rain splattered across the pavement, creating large puddles and soaking everything outside. A few stragglers were seen rushing indoors, briefcases and newspapers held above their heads to provide a slight protection against the torrent. Two men however, were still standing outside, ducked beneath a small overhang of the brick buildings.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do? Or are you planning on standing out here, smoking, until the world comes crashing down?"

He turned, blowing out a breath of smoke and shook his head. "Nev, I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

Neville shrugged, peering out at the street. "Think it was the same person that did it to Ginny?"

Ron nodded. "Positive. Who else would take Hermione?"

"Tell me again what happened." Neville looked back down at his feet, kicking around a stray rock.

Ron sighed. "She was on her way to give me a memory potion. I was at the office and when she didn't come, I knew what must have happened. She'll have her memory in the past, but I'm not sure about the other possible side-effects. In her note she had said that potion wouldn't be ready 'til tonight. It's sitting in our kitchen right now actually."

"Okay, so what do you plan on doing?"

"Harry would go back in time and get her. Hermione, however, would call me a prat and tell me to stay put and that it's not safe."

Neville smirked. "And who are you going to listen to?"

Ron let out a low chuckle, taking one last drag before flicking the cigarette into the street, watching as it washed away. "Harry, of course."

***

August 29, 2001

The clock chimed three times, signaling to Harry just how late it was. He pulled on his jacket and slung his rucksack over his shoulder. He knew Tonks was going to be furious, but he didn't care too much at the moment.

Opening the bedroom door at the end of the hall he slipped inside quietly, watching the pink-haired witch sleep soundly. It was remarkable just how much Teddy was like her, even at the tender age of five. Tonks was wrapped a sheet, her hands clutching at the fabric just at her face, just how her son sleeps.

"I'm so sorry, Tonks." He murmured into the darkness before sliding out of her room.

Harry glanced in the mirror that hung the hallway, making sure his scar was well hidden and the glamour charm that turned his eyes gray was working. He never recognized himself whenever he hid his identity. He had the earrings on, large round diamond studs, and the red hair had been reapplied, making sure not a hair on his head was black.

Holding his breath at the squeezing sensation, he apparated back to that familiar alley. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure he was alone, he pulled out a mobile phone from his jeans' pocket, checking the text message that had been sent to him earlier that day.

"Three o'clock," he breathed, looking back up and closing the phone. "You better know what you're doing Murdock."

He kept his hands on the straps of his rucksack tightly, his knuckles shining white as he stepped inside the club. Dancers eyed him from their poles, making him uncomfortable and disgusted at the same time. Murdock was at his booth, his goons surrounding him.

"Mr. Thomas, you're right on time, come and sit." The monstrous man blew out a ring of cigar smoke, motioning to the booth.

Reluctantly, Harry slid inside, keeping his hands firmly attached to his bag still. The blond who had been seated beside Murdock slid closer to him, licking her lips in an attempt to entice Harry. He gruffly ignored her, keeping his eyes on Murdock.

"Now, onto business," Murdock began. "I need you to do something for me, Mr. Thomas since I have been more than generous with you."

"As have I, by not shutting you down." Harry bit out.

"Very true, but you know that you have little pull over me during this time period, which is why I need a little bit of dirty work done."

Harry ground his teeth together, feeling anger beginning to pour into his stomach. "Like what?"

Murdock snapped his fingers and one of his men set a file in front of Harry who opened it, observing the photos and reading over the documents. He shook his head in disbelief.

"This is seriously what you want me to do? Don't you have your own pitiful crooks to do this for you?"

"They're busy and I know you guarantee success for me." Murdock half smiled, raising his cigar to his lips.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why should I rob a bank for you?"

"I don't care if you rob a bank, rob a rich man or give me your own money. And you'll do this because I have something you have." With a snap of the boss' fingers, two goons came forward, dragging a very familiar brunette, or as Harry knew, a redhead. Ron. "I will release your little pal here to help you with this job, and will also assist you with necessary tools. You have three weeks before I expect that suitcase back here filled with two hundred thousand pounds."

Harry sighed. "Fine, you'll get your money." He stood up, glaring at the men holding his friend. They released him, relief and anger washing over his features.

"Here," One of them shoved two suitcases at their now-freed captive and another at Harry.

"Three weeks, Gabriel." Murdock raised his glass at Harry before he turned away, storming out of the club, Ron hot on his heels.

The moment they were safe in the alley Harry slammed Ron against the wall, his hands closed tightly around his throat. Ron let out a cry of shock, pulling on Harry's hands.

"When we first met on the train, I got a chocolate frog card, what was the wizard on it?"

"Bloody hell, how am I supposed to remember? You just freaked out 'cause he disappeared." Ron choked out.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Harry hissed, releasing his friend. "And it was Dumbledore."

"Like I care! Let's just get out of here, mate." Ron insisted.

"Fine." Harry grabbed his arm, apparating them out of the alley.

They landed right in Harry's flat within his trunk and Ron dropped the suitcases immediately. Harry vanished behind the kitchen counter for a moment, rising up with a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Explain."

Ron sighed, pouring himself a generous amount. "They sent Hermione back in time, so I couldn't just sit around and hope you figured things out in time."

"Okay, so how did Murdock get you?"

"I took the potions and ended up just outside of the club, Murdock's men saw me and dragged me inside before I could even pull my wand. I wasn't exactly expecting it."

Harry nodded. "So, since I've been gone, have you and Hermione figured anything out?"

Ron shook his head. "No, but I've come up with a few suspects."

"Like who?"

"Like Murdock for one. Think about it, he's the only person with the capability to meddle with time, he's the owner of Diamonds, meaning he has the power." Ron pointed out.

"Why didn't I think of that before!" Harry gasped.

"Because he's been in our control pretty tightly, I mean, no one would suspect him because he's more worried over his money."

"But, wait what does Murdock want that he could get with kidnapping Ginny and Hermione and sending them back in time? He could have just kidnapped them in our own time, why do this?"

Ron bit down on his bottom lip. "If you don't think it's Murdock, then who else could it be? There are no Death Eaters that could possibly be skilled enough and have the means to do this. Plus, none of them have a motive to even want to meddle with time, other than to bring Voldemort back."

"And they know that's pretty much impossible, all they want is a little bit of revenge." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're obviously not looking at the right people. We have to try and find that book on Pine."

"I couldn't agree more, mate."

"…So, anything major happen?"

Harry nodded, raising his glass to his lips. "Tonks and I snogged and now the Order thinks I'm a Death Eater corrupting her."

Ron took a sip. "That sounds nice."

***

Tonks rolled out of bed, swearing as she fell to the floor. That was the first sign that it was probably going to be a bad day. Life just keeps getting better and better… She walked to the bathroom, feeling groggy as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror and decided what look to go with today. She wasn't in great mood so she went with a jet black, straight hair that fell just past her breasts.

Throughout her shower she pondered what the Order was going to do about Gabriel. He clearly wasn't going to be inducted into the Order at the moment. Wrapping a towel around her, Tonks walked into the hall, scratching her head.

She bumped into the man walking past her and she blinked, muttering an apology. "Sorry-" Her eyes went wide and she let out a loud scream, frightening the shirtless man who shouted out as well.

Harry appeared in the hall, shirtless and wand at the ready. He glanced around before letting out a laugh. "Sorry, Tonks, this is Ron Weasley in case you didn't know."

"No I bloody well didn't!"

Ron blinked several times, scratching at his beard. "Sorry to scare you, Tonks. I got in early this morning."

"Would you like to explain this further?" She glared at Harry who nodded thoughtfully.

"Ron came back in time because Hermione has been sent back unwillingly as well."

"I need coffee." She stated warily.

"We could use some help in deciding what to do about this." Ron leaned against the door frame.

"Well, you need to figure out how to get Ginny's memory back and now Hermione's." Tonks poured out a mug of coffee.

"'Mione will have her memory because she's over prepared and all that, she'll face side-effects still." Ron informed her. "We really need information on Alfred Pine."

"So you need to get to Grimmauld Place." Tonks sat down.

"Yes."

"Well, boys, let me know when we leave. I have to be at work in twenty minutes though." With that Tonks left the kitchen, going to get ready for her, now even more, confused day.


	10. The Name Game

"_You're beautiful." His lips brushed hers for a split second, sending a shiver down her body. He ran his fingers through her long hair, burying his face within the flaming mass of red._

"_I love you." Ginny pulled his face up to look at him, his cheeks tinged pink and his hair messier than it had ever been before._

"_I love you." He murmured, pushing her back down on the bed. He buried himself down in the sheets, so his face was hovering above her flat stomach. He placed a trail of kisses going from her hip, moving all along her body._

_When he finally reached her lips she become lost in him, her hands roaming all along his body just as his were traveling across hers. He lifted himself up on his elbows for a moment, not breaking the kiss and allowed his hands to dive back into her hair._

_Several long minutes passed before he flipped her over with a laugh. Ginny landed right on top of him, her face smeared into his chest. "Harry!" She giggled, sitting up and straddling him._

"_So, I was thinking," He rested his hands on her thighs, rubbing small circles on her skin. "that one day we're going to have a huge house."_

"_Really?" She smiled, playing with his hair._

"_Yes, and we're going to have four kids."_

"_Four? That's bold of you."_

"_Doesn't matter if they're boys or girls, but at least one has to be a girl." He smiled wider, his white teeth shining._

"_And what will these children look like?"_

_He shrugged. "Not sure, but the girl has to look exactly like you." He ran a single finger along her side._

"_Ginny clone, huh?"_

_He chuckled. "I want to make the most beautiful daughter with you." He whispered. "With your amazing eyes and long, red hair too."_

"_Well, then the boys have to look just like their father, messy hair and green eyes in all." She leaned closer, her hands resting on his chest._

"_One daughter has to be named Lily." _

_Ginny smiled. "And one boy has to be named James."_

_Harry let out a kind of half laugh. "Other possible names, let's see, Sirius."_

"_Remus."_

"_Molly."_

"_Arthur."_

"_Colin."_

"_Nymphadora."_

_Harry paused, his eyes wide. "You know exactly how to get to Tonks, don't you?"_

"_I think she'd be quite pleased with it."_

"_She hated that name, absolutely loathed it."_

"_Fine, middle name?"_

"_Only if I get Severus."_

_She groaned. "No matter how noble he was, he was still a git. Fine, middle name options, Severus stays as does Nymphadora."_

"_Thank you, love. Now, where were we?"_

"_Colin, I believe. I kind of like that, maybe Cedric too?"_

_Harry shook his head. "Can't name all our children after deceased people. At least one name must be in dedication of a living person."_

"_Luna?"_

"_Lily Luna." He said softly. "Not bad…James Sirius, the name alone will make Filch burst into tears and run away to never be seen again."_

_Ginny laughed. "Oh, I can't wait until Teddy goes to school, the terror he will cause."_

"_Now, what do you expect from Teddy Remus Lupin? His father was a Marauder and his mother was…Tonks." He laughed with her._

"_He's growing up way too fast."_

"_Yes, well, like I said, we can get started soon on making our own hell-raisers. I personally think we should aim for a set of twins, James Remus and Sirius Fred. Now, that would make Filch cry."_

"_It's your goal in life to raise the most troublemaker children, isn't it?"_

"_I want to beat George's kids, if that ever happens. I personally foresee a set of twins in his future."_

"_Sirius would be so proud of you." _

"_Thanks, Ginny." A moment of silence passed between them, with her simply listening to his heartbeat as his fingers wound their way through her hair._

"_So, what do you plan on telling your parents?"_

"_Um, nothing?"_

"_No, how are you telling them that you're moving in with me?"_

"_I was planning on keeping it a secret."_

"_Until when?"_

"_Um, when you propose and then after the wedding, better yet after the birth of James Sirius, and Lily Luna and maybe even the third and fourth kids too."_

_He chuckled. "Love, they won't care that we live together."_

"_Eventually they won't, but I know how it will go. Mum will pretend she's happy then mutter on about my reputation and Dad will get a very confused expression and after a few days realize that we're actually having sex."_

_He pushed away the hair that had fallen in her face. "Sounds frightening, however will you survive when I tell them myself?"_

"_You wouldn't!" She groaned, pressing a kiss to his chest nonetheless._

"_Oh, I would, don't tempt me."_

"_I bet I can change your mind." She murmured playfully, sitting up again._

"_I'd like to see you try, Weasley."_

_With a slight growl, she covered his mouth with hers, kissing him as if they were a couple of teenagers in school again, without a care in the world._

Ginny rubbed her eyes as she sat up. That could not be real. But it felt so right… Sighing, she quickly changed her clothes, glancing over at Hermione who was still sound asleep. She wandered downstairs, glancing at the closed doors that lined the stairway, wondering which ones had contained sleeping Order members the previous night.

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table, a smoldering cigar sitting in an ashtray and a half empty glass of firewhiskey in front of him.

"Hey, kid, how are you?" He glanced up from his newspaper.

"All right, I guess. Everything go ok at the station?"

"Yep, the sprogs are off to school."

"Well, don't be so depressed, you still have me you know." She slid into the sit opposite of him.

He spared her a slight grin before his eyes returned to the newspaper. "Been having any more of those dreams you were telling us about earlier?"

"Yeah, and I really wish I didn't."

"Why?" Sirius finally dropped his paper completely, devoting his full attention to her. "This fiancé thing still bothering you?"

"Yes."

"I still don't see why you won't tell us."

"Trust me, it's nothing against you, I just don't want to ruin time or something." Ginny shrugged.

"Your parents are coming by for dinner by the way. There's a meeting afterwards…"

He continued talking, but Ginny didn't pay him much attention. Her mind was on her dream. She didn't know which was more shocking, the fact that Harry, The Chosen One, Potter wanted to marry her and have kids with her, or that Remus and Tonks got married and had a son…

***

"So, you want to sneak into Grimmauld Place?" Tonks wrinkled her brow. "Doesn't this go out of order from your original grand plan?"

"Technically yes, but hey it's a window of opportunity, let's take it." Ron told her, shoveling in another mouthful of food.

"See, while you all are in your meeting, Ron and I will get into the library and hopefully also get Hermione. The only problem is that we can't let Ginny see us. They probably have her in the same room as Hermione and I know they aren't letting Ginny into Order meetings." Harry leaned back in his chair.

Harry was unsure with his plans. He now had Ron to stand alongside him, but that didn't make the feat any less daring. He could not let Ginny see them, no matter how badly he missed her, he couldn't see her just yet. Ron had suggested that they simply walk in and stay in hidden, no matter the time of day or night. But that was little too bold in Harry's opinion. He wanted to this right. His gut was telling him to act like Ron's suggestion and if problems arise to simply come clean; I mean, there was nothing they could do about it, he and Ron were more than capable of getting out of there safely. But he didn't want to mess things up…

"Harry?" Harry blinked out of his thoughts to see Tonks waving her hand in front of his face.

"Arguing with your inner Hermione?" Ron smirked through a mouthful of food.

Harry was silent, wanting to dive back into his thoughts, but Tonks' curiosity would not allow it. "Inner Hermione, huh?"

"I don't see why you have to be all stiff, mate. I mean, this isn't you. You always act, you don't plan a whole lot, you normally kinda just wing it."

"I'm an Auror, I can't just wing it."

"Well no, but you don't obey the rules. If you weren't Harry Potter and such a good Auror, you'd be fired. What's gotten into you lately? Things have been stressful I know, especially for you. Before this happened even your fiancé was mentioning she was worried about you. You've been tip-toeing around everything for months, even before this happened. Have you been keeping up with your-?"

"Yes, Ron, I can take care of myself." Harry barked, leaving the kitchen.

Grabbing his coat, he slammed the door of the flat behind him, stepping outside. This is insane, he thought, I haven't changed, what the hell is he thinking? Truthfully, he knew exactly what Ron was prodding at. Harry hadn't always been dependent on a potion. It had actually only started a few months ago.

He stopped, glancing to his left where he realized he was at the park. He nearly smiled; he used to take Teddy here when the weather was nice. Finding a bench, Harry sat down, taking in a few shaky breaths. His mind went back to Teddy's fourth birthday. Andromeda had never been so serious before.

"_Harry, come in here, please." Harry felt his grin slip off of his face at the woman's expression. He nodded wordlessly, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see Ginny holding Teddy as the rest of the guests surrounded him and his pile of gifts._

_Andromeda led him through the house, going up the stairs to the lonesome doorway of the attic. The woman paused at the door; Harry could hear her shaky breathing as she gripped the handle. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She reached up, gripping onto it like a lifeline. Finally, she opened the door, revealing the dimly lit attic._

_Harry glanced around the room observing the boxes of holiday decorations, musty old books and furniture. Andromeda had taken a place in an old rocking chair, a stretching creak signaling her move to Harry. He quickly stood beside her, noticing the small box she had in her lap._

"_This is all of Dora and Remus' estate, if you could call it that." She sniffed loudly, her breathing beginning to even. "I want you to take it over."_

_Harry bent down to his knees, looking up at her. "Andromeda, this is yours, I shouldn't-"_

"_Remus considered you family. Dora thought of you as something close to that as well. They both had all of their faith in you and they were right to. You are an amazing man, Harry. I can't imagine anyone better to help raise Teddy." She stared him dead in the eye. "I need to let go and stop living in the past for Teddy's sake. I need to do this."_

"_But, why do you want to get rid of this?" He gestured to the box of papers._

_Andromeda scoffed lightly, a hint of a smile on her lips. "What am I going to do with her old flat? Or that massive collection of books Remus had. I don't know what it's like to grow up parentless. My parents were awful, yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I had them. You will be the only person to truly understand Teddy. You'll know how to bring his parents into his life the right way. Sure, I can show him pictures and tell stories…"_

"_But, you can't completely understand what he's feeling." Harry finished for her quietly. "To be honest, Andromeda, I don't see how this will be such a major part in sharing Remus and Tonks with Teddy, I mean…"_

_Andromeda patted his hand. "Harry, what does it feel like to walk the halls of Number Twelve, knowing it was where Sirius lived?"_

_Harry bent his head, understanding dawning on him. He nodded gruffly, looking back up at the woman who had always been a solid rock even at her own child's funeral, hiding her emotions perfectly, with tears racing down her wrinkled cheeks. "Thank you." He murmured._

"_No." She gave him a smile and his hand a tight squeeze. "Thank you, Harry."_

"Can you pass me the ball please, Mister?"

Harry's eyes lifted up to see a small red headed girl in front of him, her finger pointing to the green ball sitting at his feet. She had her hair pulled back into a long braid and her eyes were a light green...just like hers… He smiled at her, bending over and handing her the ball.

"Thank you!" She sang, running off with the ball. Harry watched her go, sadness ringing within him. She looked a lot like little Natalie Porter.

Harry buried his hands in his pockets, hanging his head with his eyes trained on the ground. "I'm so sorry, Natalie. I tried, but I-I…" He sighed, removing his hands from his pockets to rub his eyes, remembering he was wearing contacts; he was still in disguise.

"_Don't let her death mean nothing…" _Harry stood up the moment those words came to his head. He had never agreed with Ginny so much before. He was going to get Ginny back, and they were going home. And then he was going to find Killian and throw him to the Dementors to pay for what he did even if it was the last thing Harry did.

Harry stepped inside the flat quietly, hearing Tonks' and Ron's voices floating from the kitchen. "…he always was the noble type." That was Tonks.

"Yeah, well this one really hit him because she was so young. About the age of his godson."

"That's probably why it's affecting him this badly then."

"He never took death very well, but it didn't help that Natalie was killed on a-er, dark day for Harry. Not a fun day to remember for him."

"I take it someone died?"

"Yeah," Ron was quick to change the subject, "but to be in a rotten mood and then to lose a little girl in battle."

"That's the same age as your godson."

"She also looked a lot like G-his fiancé when she was little."

"So, her name starts with a G, huh? I wish you all would tell me who he's engaged to."

"I'll tell you when it matters." Harry walked into the kitchen, striding towards the cupboard.

"Well, I do love the name game." Tonks watched him cautiously.

"Enjoy your walk?" Ron questioned, glancing up at him.

Harry nodded. "You're right, it's always worked in the past, so let's just do it. Let me know when we leave." With that he walked back out, carrying a shiny red apple to his room where he planned to take a very long shower.

* * *

**A/N:** Who is going to catch (if they are caught at all [; ) Harry and Ron first?

A. Kingsley

B. Dumbledore

C. Ginny

D. Hermione

E. Sirius


	11. The Greatest Power

**A/N:** Thank you to all the lovely readers and especially the reviewers :) Flashbacks are done for the most part, just a few little things to explain what's going on in Harry's life. And that's also when you'll learn about Killian and Natalie Porter. I apologize for any confusion; it will all piece together eventually :)

* * *

"Dora, would you hurry up!" Harry hissed.

Tonks had her hair short and a deep purple, nearly black. She casually flipped it back, allowing it to fall back over her forehead. "Men, I swear, you are so impatient, nearly as bad as Sirius. At least Remus is a bit more-"

"You can discuss your love for Remus later." Harry rolled his eyes as Ron chuckled from behind him.

Glaring at the invisible pair, Tonks opened the door to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry felt an eerie chill flush over him as he stepped over the threshold. He could sense Ron's similar feelings from behind him. The entryway was just as he remembered; luckily Mrs. Black's portrait did not begin its shrieking spell.

Being careful not to stumble over one another beneath the cloak, Harry and Ron walked beside Tonks, who thankfully dodged the infamous umbrella stand.

"Good luck." Tonks murmured as she strode towards Sirius and Remus who were standing outside the door to the kitchen along with several other Order members.

"C'mon." Harry breathed, leading the way to the library. He could not get over the bizarre feeling that overwhelmed him as he glanced at the walls of the ancient House of Black.

The instant they made it to the library, he threw the cloak over his head, leaving Ron to hold it. Harry waved his hand casually at the fireplace, triggering a roaring fire that cast a glow across the dismal room.

"Where should we start?" Ron left the cloak on the leather couch and gazed up at the stacks of books pushed in every inch of the shelves that surrounded the dismal room.

Harry took in a deep breath, holding up his hand, his palm open to the ceiling. He felt Ron shuffle back a few steps, knowing what Harry was doing. Closing his eyes, he focused on exactly what he needed. The shelves around him began to shift slightly, low creaking sounds echoing through the room. A single battered book sailed off the shelf, landing directly on Harry's open hand. The rumbling ceased and Harry's eyes opened.

Ron moved to his friend, watching him wearily. "That's still right scary, mate."

"You should be used to it by now." Harry noted, glancing over the book.

"Yeah, well, it's never been shocking to see you do incredible things but this new magic is a bit frightening."

"This is a sample of Alfred Pine's diary." He glanced up at Ron who abandoned the subject of Harry's magic.

"Well, c'mon! Let's open it up!" Ron urged, stepping closer to peer over Harry's shoulder to examine the book with his own eyes.

Sitting down on the couch, Harry flipped open to the first page, reading the elegant writing that lined the yellowed pages in perfect alignment. "_Today I did the final trial of the spell and potions. They worked out flawlessly, deflecting all damage that derives from time travel. I find that the 'damage control' potion is best taken within the hour of its brewing, the sooner taken the stronger it is against side-effects. The memory potion proved to be the trickiest to procure an adequate dosage amount. A full vial is required to create a hidden barrier around the brain, particular the section that maintains all memories; this creates a shield that blocks out the damaging magical radiation that comes from moving through time._

"_However, I discovered a very interesting flaw to the typical memory damage: it can be easily returned with no magical means. What I find is that if one travels back through this method and does not take the memory potion and finds themselves trapped, void of all memories, all that is needed to retrieve those memories is to simply see someone. But this person must be of high importance, because, as always, love is the greatest power of all."_

He glanced up at Ron who had let out a low whistle. His friend merely shrugged and said, "We knew Dumbledore was right in the end, but still…"

"All Ginny needs, is to see us and she'll just remember, just like that?" Harry wondered aloud, keeping his eyes on Ron who shrugged once again, motioning at the book.

"_It takes effect almost instantly. The person will of course remember everything that occurred during the period of their memory-less time. It will feel as though they had simply forgotten everything naturally, as if they had misplaced a book, rather than a lifetime of memories, and remembered where they had placed it once again. A few individuals also face a back lash of emotions, though that has only occurred three out of seven trials._

"_Now that I have successful created a means to travel throughout time, I plan to place into action my next experiment, the control of all…"_

Ron groaned. "And the next page is blank, of course. Merlin knows this wasn't going to be any easier." He plopped down beside his best friend who was gazing at the fire, thoughts ricocheting within the walls of his mind.

Harry felt deeply at ease with the thought of Ginny remembering him. He no longer would have to concern himself with every memory potion he could find, he could hold her again and talk to her and kiss her and…

"Mate, you okay?" Ron waved a hand, inches from Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded. "Let's go get your wife now."

"Thank Merlin for that." Ron snorted, a crooked grin etched on his face.

Slipping beneath the cloak, the pair exited the library, heading for the stairway. Harry glanced at the door that led to the kitchen, wishing silently that he could hear through the door. He was fairly certain that once they got Ginny and Hermione out safely, everything else would just fall into place. The only exception to that was that he knew the Order would not take lightly to the disappearance of two time travelers, but eventually when they couldn't find them they would have to assume they were back in their proper time.

"I can feel Hermione's magic." Ron breathed from behind him. "Can you sense Ginny's?"

Harry paused for a moment, sifting through the magic he felt radiating off of nearly everything in the house, finally he found two familiar signatures that he knew to be Ginny and Hermione. "I can feel them both…I think that this is the first time we used that lesson on magical signatures from Auror training to find someone other than some Death Eater." He added with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, Digget that barmy old git..." Ron sighed.

"Top floor?"

Ron nodded. "That's where I feel it from."

When the door came into view Harry felt his heart warm at the knowledge of Ginny being so close to him again. He reached out for the doorknob slowly, taking it several deep breathes.

"Mate, hurry up! They aren't guarded by Death Eaters, relax." Ron chuckled in his ear, calming Harry's anticipation.

Opening the door, the two pulled off the cloak, grinning madly at the sight of the two women in the room. Harry walked over to the bed, where Ginny was sleeping peacefully, a book tucked beneath one of her slender arms. He softly brushed back a lock of her hair, realizing just how much he missed being able to do that.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Ron smiled, scooping up his wife from her bed and carrying her out the door, closing it behind him.

Harry removed the book from Ginny's grasp and set it down on the bedside table as he sat down on the bed beside her, grasping her warm hand. She looked the same, not a single freckle or hair out of place. He sat there for several long minutes just gazing down at her as she slept, listening to her even breathing.

He felt a grin explode along his lips when a pair of brown eyes was suddenly looking up at him. Ginny watched him for a few moments, not moving, just staring right at him; Harry was curious if she was remembering or trying to choose which hex to use on him. Finally she reached up and rested a small hand on his cheek.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." She murmured.

Harry laughed under his breath, bending over and pressing his forehead to hers, breathing in her scent. "Of course you were, love, of course you were."

***

Ron sighed, looking down at his wife. He had chosen the room next door and after a quick cleaning spell on the bed, he had situated himself comfortably on the bed with Hermione nuzzled up beside him. He was grateful she had taken the memory potion; he was still worried about Ginny's reaction when she would wake up to find Harry watching her.

"So, Miss Know-it-All, what are we going to do when the Order realizes their beloved time travelers are quite suddenly missing?" He ran his hand through Hermione's hair, chuckling to himself.

"Yes, it will definitely be interesting."

***

Tonks shook her head as they all exited the kitchen in droves. Personally, she thought Dumbledore's theory on time travel was right barmy and was better used in some off-the-wall ministry seminar. Even Remus seemed to share her opinion; the entire time Dumbledore was talking, he was blankly staring off into space. She made a mental note to investigate that one further later on.

"…just gonna go check up on our time travelers."

Tonks whipped her head around, zeroing in on Sirius who was walking to the stairs. "Sirius, wait!"

Stopping, he turned around with an odd expression on his face. He glanced to Remus who was staring at Tonks in confusion.

"Yes, Dora?" Sirius asked.

Tonks froze; what was she going to say? "Er…I wanted you to help me move that damn troll leg out of the hall…getting right tired of that thing."

Sirius didn't respond; he merely folded his arms across his chest, a smirk rising up on his lips. "What are you hiding, Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She hissed out of instinct. "And I'm hiding nothing. I just want that horrid thing gone before I break my neck one of these days."

"What's going on?" Kingsley appeared from behind Tonks who nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.

All of the Order members had exited, save for McGonagall, Kingsley and the Weasleys; Bill was also among them and he had brought along his new recruit, Fleur Delacour. This wasn't a crowd Tonks wanted to walk in and find a supposed Death Eater carrying Ginny and Hermione away with his accomplice.

"Tonks is hiding something, and it has to do with Hermione and Ginny, doesn't it?" Sirius pointed a finger at Tonks, who crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"I am not." She growled.

"Then you won't mind if we all go upstairs to check up on them, will you?" With that Sirius raced up the stairs, followed closer by the rest of the group, with Tonks in last place, thanks to a graceful trip on the first step.

Tonks hoped that Harry and Ron were not being stupid and were out of the house with the girls already; anything was better than them getting caught. It would be especially difficult since they were both still under the guises of Gabriel and…she couldn't remember Ron's fake name, Henry or Hank…?

She cringed when she heard Sirius opening the door. But that was not nearly as painful as the sinking feeling that washed over her when she heard several shouts of surprise, the loudest sounding out from Sirius, "Bloody hell!"

***

Harry couldn't stop smiling. Ginny pressed her lips to his cheek, just barely brushing his skin. "Why are you dressed up like Gabriel?"

"There's a lot I need to tell you. Do you remember everything?" He whispered.

"Sort of. Our Hogwarts years are a bit fuzzy and most of my childhood is too. But it feels like I've just woken up from a dream or something."

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to shove memory potions down your throat." Harry chuckled, pulling up her hand to kiss it.

"How long have you been here?" She questioned, playing with a stray lock of his hair just above his ear.

"I got here about a month after you did."

"Willingly?"

"Of course. Ron's here too. He panicked when Hermione went missing, knowing what had really happened. We've been at Tonks' flat."

Ginny laughed under her breath. "Poor Tonks." She paused for a moment, a confused expression slipping over her face for a moment. "Wait, don't they think you and Tonks are dating? I never did figure out how that came about."

"That is a story you will mock me for endlessly, which is why it is for another time."

"Oh, you aren't getting out of this one, Potter, promise you'll tell me?"

"Would I lie to you?" He brushed his lips across hers.

"If you thought I was in danger, yes."

"Have faith in me, m'lady."

"All right, Mr. Knight-in-shining-armor, I lay my life in your hands."

"You have mine."

"I love you." She smiled.

"I missed you." Harry murmured.

Tilting her head, she kissed him soundly. He wound both of his hands through her hair, feeling at ease for the first time in months. They only broke the kiss momentarily to pull his shirt over his head, Ginny tossing it to the floor. He paused, staring at her hungrily, as if it had been years they had been apart.

She pushed him up on his knees and sat up with him, running her hands up his chest as she had always done, wrapping them around his neck to play with his hair. Harry placed sweet kisses all along her face and neck, elation radiating from him.

Just as he pushed her back down with a playful growl, the door behind them opened. Harry barely noticed at first; had it not been for the cries of surprise, he would have continued. Ginny's eyes went wide as she peered around his head to see who had interrupted them.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

**A/N**: Only Sirius...

Check out my new story Breathe, it's a bit angsty, but there's time travel which is always fun ;)


	12. Explanations Part I

_I am dead. It is official. But there is one good thing that can arise from this. I get to take Potter down with me_.

Tonks shoved her way to the front of the group easily after Sirius' loud outburst. Entering the room she crossed her arms and glared at the pair who had yet to move from their position, still frozen in shock. Harry had his shirt off and his hands were still in a rather compromising position beneath Ginny's shirt. She had been specific when she had said there might not be time for happy reunions, had she not? Oh, he was going to get it.

"Gabriel Thomas, what the hell are you thinking? Honestly! One bloody thing to do and you completely ruin it! How are you an Auror if you can't even follow through on your own _damn_ plans?"

Harry rolled off of Ginny, standing firmly on the floor. He made no move to pull his wand, but stood unwavering in his place, his face composed in a passive expression, baring just a hint of fear. Kingsley was the first to step forward, wand drawn.

"You are Gabriel?" He questioned.

Harry nodded. "I am."

"We have a lot of questions for you, Sir." Remus stepped forward, his wand aimed at Harry.

"I'm not surprised, I would too."

"Damn it, just stun him already!" Sirius growled, apparently wandless.

Ginny sat up, straightening her shirt. "Perhaps I should explain?"

"Perhaps someone should." Mr. Weasley nodded, tucking away his wand and holding his wife's hand.

"We certainly need a lot cleared up." Minerva added, returning her wand as well.

"You think he's a Death Eater, right?" Ginny smiled lightly as several heads nodded.

"Why would he be lurking around Diamonds if he wasn't?" Kingsley explained calmly.

"I have a reason for that, but it's rather complicated." Harry murmured softly.

"He isn't a Death Eater and I can vouch for him since I have your trust. He's my fiancé." Ginny announced.

"Show your arm." Sirius ordered.

Obeying, Harry rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing the tattoo on his wrist. "See, no mark. Teddy's…my godson." His eyes flickered to Sirius and Remus for a moment before he rolled the sleeve back down.

At this point, Remus and Kingsley both hid away their wands, clearly finding no threat any longer. The occupants of the room relaxed greatly and Mrs. Weasley even sat down on the bed Hermione had previously occupied. Professor McGonagall joined her, a bewildered expression taking over her features.

"Where's Hermione?" Molly asked, looking from Ginny to Harry.

"The other room with her husband, we came back to find them." Harry told her gently, gesturing to Ginny.

"So, you're my future son-in-law?" Mr. Weasley eyed Harry closely. Bill stood closely to his father, not speaking. No one recognized him yet, his scar cleverly hidden beneath a strong charm that wouldn't last much longer.

"Yes, Sir."

Sirius threw up his hands. "Well, I'm officially lost. He," he pointed at Harry, "is apparently engaged to future Ginny. But we caught him snogging Tonks. Now he's in here snogging his supposed fiancé and then we have to throw in the fact that we thought he was Death Eater but is apparently an Auror instead and there's also some unknown man in the other room who is supposed to be Hermione's future husband. Right, this whole thing makes perfect sense." He finished with a snort, leaning up against the wall beside Tonks who rolled her eyes.

Ginny's eyes went wide as her head snapped around to Harry who was biting down on his bottom lip, obviously torn as to whether or not he should react embarrassed or angry.

"Tonks?" Ginny's eyes were lit up with mirth as her smile betrayed her and gave way for laughter.

"Not appreciated, Ginny," Tonks growled, glaring at the redhead.

"I'm sorry!" She bit back another laugh before straightening up suddenly. "What'd Remus do?"

Tonks threw her hands up just like Sirius. "Here we go!"

"I think we should take this to the kitchen and have a bit of tea?" Mr. Weasley suggested soothingly.

Tonks nodded, walking out the room first, only she wasn't planning on having tea. No, she needed the strongest damn bottle of firewhiskey she could find.

***

"All right, let's get this over with." Tonks slumped into a chair as Sirius poured her a glass of firewhiskey with a smirk.

Minerva conjured a glass of her own and held it out for Sirius who, with a confused expression, poured until his former professor stopped him which wasn't until it was full to the brim, tendrils of steam rising from the liquid. "All right, Mr. Thomas, we would like to know a bit about you. You may not be a Death Eater, but we are still curious."

Harry sat down beside Ginny, grabbing her hand beneath the table. "What do you want to know?"

"You're an Auror?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since I was eighteen, one of the youngest."

"Indeed. What was or is your part in this war?"

"Against Voldemort and that's all you need to know."

Kingsley leaned forward in his seat, apparently wanting his share of questions. "Did you attend Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head. "Can't answer that."

"Is there anything you can answer?" Bill questioned irritably, receiving a soothing pat on the arm from Fleur.

Ginny looked at Harry. "We're going to have to wipe their memories anyways, we should just tell them."

He stared back at her. He couldn't just tell them who he was? But Ginny did have a point, they were going to have to wipe several memories. But still, what was he going to tell Sirius, that he had less than a year to live? Tell Remus he's going to marry Tonks and they're going to have a baby only to be killed two months later?

"Tell them."

All heads snapped up to see a slightly bushy haired woman walking down the stairs, dragging her husband from behind her. After his initial relief to see his best friend was all right, Harry shot a glare at her which she pointedly ignored.

Ron shook his head apologetically as he slipped into the empty chair beside Harry. "I tired, but the woman's bloody mental, you know that!"

"Hermione…" Harry ground out, his anger beginning to get the best of him.

She again ignored him. "I figured it out, Harry, it wasn't just the spell sending us individually back in time. The caster created an entire ripple. All he had to do was make some form of contact with whoever he wanted to send back."

Completely ignoring the occupants of the room, Harry shook his head in confusion, all of his attention diverted to Hermione. "Are you telling me that anyone can be randomly ripped through time?"

She nodded. "The creator of the ripple is literally in charge of everything. Once he breaks the ripple, we all go back to our normal time with our memories intact. The interesting part is that this might not even be own true past."

"What?"

"We can't alter the past." She deadpanned.

A look of awe passed over his features. "Where did you find this?"

"A book at work. I had been going to take Ron his potion and tell him what I found out when I was sent back. How long was I out?" Hermione looked down at Ginny who started to answer.

"Stop, stop!" Everybody looked up at Sirius who was clutching his bottle of firewhiskey. Taking in a deep breath, he pointed at Ron and Harry. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Hermione, that's Ginny which you already knew." Hermione answered irritably. "The moron I somehow call a husband is Ron Weasley and Gabriel Thomas is really-"

"Harry Potter." Harry finished glumly. "And we're all from about six years into the future."

The room was suddenly filled with a deafening silence. Harry allowed his eyes to wander across the faces before him, dancing from one wide-eyed expression to another. Bill and Fleur were both seated calmly beside Arthur and Molly, the latter having tear-filled eyes of confusion. Remus and Tonks were locked in a stare, the faces deep of concern for the other. Kingsley and Mad-Eye were both skeptically eyeing Harry and Ron. Minerva was drinking from her firewhiskey, beside a pained looking Sirius.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Remus' eyes were torn off of Tonks as he stated his question.

Harry took a deep breath, responding with a voice completely void of emotion, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Would you like me to conjure my Patronus, or would you like a more detailed history of my life?"

Another long silence followed after Harry's comment, everybody absorbing what had just happened. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. It was supposed to be simple; get Hermione and Ginny out fast. But of course, nothing goes according to plan, and she had to look beautiful as always and he had to have her right there. Now he had to explain six years of major history to a roomful of people, many of which are dead to him, and then erase their memories of it all. Oh, and he had to keep an eye out for anymore time travelers.

"Tonks, you snogged my godson?"

With Sirius' comment the entire table erupted into laughter, shattering the silence. Tonks glared at Sirius while Harry merely smiled down at Ginny.

"I need a shower just thinking about it," Tonks spat.

"A cold one? Remus, you have competition."

A loud thump silenced Sirius, only surprisingly, it had come from Remus who was now joining in the glaring at the old animagus.

"Seeing that you two seem to know the most about this situation, would you care to elaborate?" Arthur asked Harry.

"As you know, Ginny and I are engaged and Ron and Hermione are married in our future. I say our future because…how do you explain it, 'Mione? We're like a possibility of your future, it may not really turn out this way for you all. Anyways, Ron and I were on a raid for a case we'd been working in regards to a young girl's murder. Something happened that caused me to feel this immense pain. I knew something was wrong with Ginny, but the floor gave out and I ended up falling through a five stories. When I woke up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, I knew Ginny was gone, and Ron and Hermione confirmed my suspicions.

"Once Hermione came up with a theory on what happened, I came back to this time and contacted Tonks. I've been living with her the past few months."

"Then I felt a similar reaction that Harry had and knew that Hermione was sent back in time as well. That was when I came back and found Harry and Tonks. This was just yesterday," Ron added.

"And it seems that Hermione has figured out the details of everything. All we can do is track down whoever is doing this to us and figure out what they want. That's the only way we can return to our proper time." Harry finished with a sigh.

"This certainly has been a lot to take in." Minerva huffed before downing the last of her firewhiskey.

"So you've just been disguising yourself as this Gabriel whenever you go out?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it's the identity I usually take on for Auror work and such." He sighed. "I know you have a lot going on with guard duty at the ministry and everything-"

"How do know about?"

Sirius waved off Remus' question. "He's from the future, Moony, he knows more than we do."

Harry paused for a moment before continuing. "Anyways…it's not good for us to be here too long. It'd be difficult to stand around and let the war continue without helping. We need to find out who is behind this."

"This is honestly not how I was expecting these past few months to go." Ron sighed, draping an arm over his wife's shoulder.

"It's getting late, perhaps we should all turn in for the night? We can pick this up in the morning?" Molly suggested, looking paler than usual.

Mad-Eye stood up. "We'll be giving you the benefit of the doubt tonight. Don't be shocked if I appear to check up on you at any time tonight while you're at Tonks' flat."

"I'd be shocked if you didn't, Sir." Harry cracked a small smile at the elder Auror who nodded gruffly in response.

"I'd best be informing Albus of this little…event." Minerva banished her empty glass before standing up.

"Molly, Arthur, you all are welcome to stay the night. We've all had a bit more excitement than necessary for one night." Remus smiled sympathetically at the couple.

"Thank you for the offer, Remus, but we best be getting home to our beds for tonight." Molly answered, patting his arm gratefully.

Minerva and Kingsley both left, one after the other. Bill and Fleur hung back for a few minutes, Bill glancing over at Harry and Ginny suspiciously. He clearly wasn't too accepting of what was occurring. Harry watched him leave, knowing Bill would be the biggest milestone for them, just like when he had to explain what he and Ginny had been doing out in the paddock…

"All right, children, shall we journey home? I may not even make it through the door." Tonks muttered, resting her head on the table.

Harry grunted in reply, his own head resting on the table. Ginny laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "C'mon, when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

"Uh, how old am I?" He wrapped an arm around her as they walked over to Remus and Sirius who were standing with both Weasley couples.

"I still can't believe it." Several tears escaped Molly's eyes as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I believe the initial shock will wear off eventually, and then we can get onto more questions. Perhaps, after some rest?" Arthur patted his son on the back before leading his wife out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe it's you, Harry." Sirius chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Believe it. It'll be easier when I'm looking like Harry and not Gabriel."

"That's probably what's throwing him." Ron smiled.

"Yes, well you don't look like a Weasley either." Sirius accused.

"Tomorrow we'll come looking…normal. I think we'll all be feeling a bit better." Hermione pressed a kiss to Ron's hand, her eyes dancing.

"C'mon, looks like Tonks already crashed, how boring." Harry teased, pointing down at the purple haired figure.

"Someone should wake her up." Remus said, ignoring the stare he was receiving from Ginny.

Sighing, Harry scooped the sleeping witch up from her chair, smiling at her softly. "We'll be back for more questioning tomorrow."

With that, the group exited the kitchen together, leaving Sirius and Remus alone in the house once again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I'm hitting a bit of a road block with this. Which is why I'm asking you to help decide what happens next :) Leave a review to let me know what you think I should do next, or to say what you think of the story...or anything really

(:


	13. Explanations Part II

_Smoke was spiraling up into the dark sky, the flames licking up higher and higher as if they were trying to set fire to the full moon overhead. He could barely see, and his lungs were filled with smoke making it difficult to breathe. Stepping over a fallen tree, he found himself staring into the heart of the destruction._

_The entire mountain was easily ten feet high, stretching a distance of over twenty feet; it had to have taken a great deal of time to create the mound of trees and brush, magic or not. _

_A scream grabbed his attention and he took off in its direction, weaving around fallen trees and sections of stray fire. The screams continued as he moved, sweat dripping down his face. Not again, not again…_

_Pausing at a dead end, he clutched his wand tighter, spinning on the spot to find a way through it. The flames were magically, no spells could extinguish them; he had no one where to go. Louder and louder came the girl's helpless screams as he turned anxiously, finally deciding to go back and find a new path. _

_Harry glanced up just a Dark Mark fired into the sky and the screaming ceased…_

The familiar scent of bacon awoke him. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced over at the clock finding it nearly nine in the morning already. Crawling out of bed he let out a loud yawn, trying to shake off the lingering feelings of the nightmare; sometimes he didn't know what were worse, typical nightmares or flashbacks…

Stretching out his arms with another loud yawn he wandered out of the trunk, taking his usual course to the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Harry nodded in response, taking a seat beside Ginny at the table. Ron and Hermione both had their noses in _The Daily Prophet _and the usual muggle newspaper Tonks received.

"Ready for round two?" Dora grinned as she came into the kitchen, her hair long and black with red tips.

"Overjoyed," Ron murmured, peeking over his paper.

"Hermione, can you change back my hair, please?" Harry requested, slowly beginning to wake up.

"Too tired, huh?"

Nodding, he watched as she gave her wand a brief wave. "Thank you," He smiled before biting into a piece of toast.

"We need to talk about this ripple," Tonks suddenly announced. "Like, will it send anyone else back?"

"I'm guessing that we don't need to place our concern on that. Right now, I'm more worried about who is behind it and what they want done."

"But Harry that could be the answer we're looking for. If this person sends more people back in time, it should offer us clues-"

Harry cut her off. "Hermione, can we focus on one thing at a time, please? I also have to worry about Murdock. Ron, are you ready to pull a bank job, mate?"

Ron nodded through a mouthful of food, offering Harry a thumbs-up. Hermione seemed mortified by this and directed her attention back to Harry. "Bank job?"

"He has me in a bind. I can't blame the worthless crook for not getting something out of it. I'll find a sleazy rich guy and make a withdraw from his account, simple."

"Better just let it happen, Hermione, don't stress yourself over it all." Ginny offered her friend a sympathetic smile.

"I work in Magical Law Enforcement, what do you expect from me?"

Tonks was leaning against the counter, cradling a mug of coffee. She grinned at them before taking a sip and then flipping her hair back, a thoughtful expression taking over her features."I'd also like to bring up the matter of you not being able to change anything?"

"My theory is that even if we offer a detailed storyline for the next few years, it'd happen anyway. The same people will die, similar major events will somehow occur and so on. In all the books I've read, it's really difficult to alter the past with time ripples. They were originally created for study above all else."

Harry looked at Hermione, tucked a hand under his chin. "Then why send us back? What sick person wants us to sit around and watch the past?"

"Like we decided before, they clearly want something from you, Harry. When it didn't happen the way they liked, they sent me as well. They're working for your attention by taking the most important people to you. First Ginny, and then me. Most likely they wanted either Ron or I and I was simply an easier target."

Harry lifted his head from his palm, his face going slightly paler.

"Harry?" Ginny placed her hand over his as he shook his head.

"The most important people in my life. Teddy."

"We'd better figure out what this person wants, because if we don't hurry then it's likely Teddy will be sent next."

"Well we took care of getting the four of you here. What's so much more complicated about your godson?" Tonks questioned.

"He's four. And he won't be as easy to keep quiet," Harry murmured, calming down a bit.

Understanding dawned across her face. "I see. You don't want him blurting out who will die."

"Exactly."

A pause passed over the group and Harry turned to Ginny. She looked right back at him which caused his eyes to drop to the ring on her finger and then back up to her deep brown eyes. A slight smile formed on her face and he felt his heart give a slight jump. As tired as he had been, it had been hard to fall asleep the previous night with all of his joy over having Ginny back, and he pestered her with questions for hours before he finally allowed himself a few hours of real sleep for the first time since she had vanished.

"We better hurry up. It's nearly ten." Breaking the silence, Ron stood up and dropped his newspaper.

Harry silently got up and left the kitchen, hearing Ginny's steps behind him as he walked into his room and towards his trunk.

"So have you been keeping up with your potions?"

He pulled a black long-sleeved shirt from his closet and tugged it over his head, ruffling his hair before turning to look at her. She looked perfect, wearing jeans and a sweater. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing the earrings he had given her for their first anniversary.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll need them anymore," he told her softly, stepping into a pair of black jeans.

"Good." Ginny gave him a small smile, crossing the room and placing a soft kiss on his mouth before grabbing his hand.

He gave it a squeeze and keeping his eyes on her, apparated them both out of the trunk into Tonk's guestroom.

"Look," Ginny gasped, pointing to the barn owl hovering outside the window.

Harry let it in, catching the letter as it fell. The bird flew away instantly.

"Who is it from?"

He couldn't help but smile as he looked back up. "Dumbledore wants to see me tonight in his office."

***

Remus paced back and forth, his hands buried in his pockets. He was still absorbing the fact that Gabriel was really Harry from the future…the future. How was it even possible? He had read dozens of books on the theory behind it all, but never had he imagined it to be real.

And Dora. All this time he thought Tonks was sneaking around with a Death Eater…He glanced over at Sirius, sitting at the kitchen table with a curious expression on his face. Remus knew what was running through his mind; Harry survived, so where did that leave Voldemort? And the rest of the Order? He knew that thought was running through everyone's minds.

But it was pointless of course. Hermione and Harry had both said that they had no power over the future, and everything was set in stone for them. _So where does that leave us?_

"Well, Padfoot old friend, I finally think you and I have been outsmarted."

"They can help us, can't they? It seems reasonable to believe that if they can't change anything of their future than they can at least throw a few advantages our way."

"Well, maybe they can't, or they just don't want to. We need to keep in mind that they have their own battles to fight here. They've already fought the ones we're currently facing."

"I just hope it all works out for the better, Moony."

"Me too, Padfoot, me too."

***

"You look so much more believable with the proper color hair, dear."

Harry smiled, returning the hug Molly had engulfed him in. "Thank you, Molly."

A smaller crowd was gathered this morning, only including the occupants of the house, the Weasleys, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Minerva and a few others whom Harry knew were there merely out of curiosity. Everyone took their seats and Harry couldn't help but notice last night's tension had almost entirely dissolved. He assumed everyone had simply taken good use to the night of sleep to mull it over.

"Albus was unable to make it and Severus had matters at the school to attend to," Minerva said, looking at Harry with a furtive glance.

He nodded, the familiar handwriting of the note strong in his mind. "I understand. I guess all that's really left is any questions you all have?" He asked softly, running his eyes along the crowd, pausing at his very much alive godfather and then Remus.

"You can't tell us what to do, can you?"

"I'm sorry, Remus, but no, we can't. I'm pretty sure we couldn't even if we wanted to. The book really didn't give a lot of specifics, they're very tricky, time ripples." Hermione responded.

"So how long will you all be here?" Kingsley looked to Hermione.

"How ever long the creator of the ripple plans to keep us here. Everything's up to them," she sighed. "Literally, everything."

* * *

A/N: SORRY! I know it's been forever, but life happens, you know how it goes....Anyways, leave a review please! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	14. Start Getting Ready

**Author's Notes:** I know! I'm sorry it's taken so long but hey better late than never, right? It's short, but I was feeling spirited over the World Cup and such, sooo...Anways here it is, please review! I'll start working on the next chapter right after I say a few prays for Italy...

* * *

Harry dug his hands in his pockets, glancing around the familiar office. It was just how he remembered it. Over the years the office had changed, from Dumbledore's various trinkets to McGonagall's paintings and the current headmaster, Professor Kipper's numerous muggle inventions scattered across the shelves.

Sighing, he sank into the chair behind the desk. Running his hand along the edge of the wood he mused about the various short stints he acted as Headmaster or Professor. Whenever Hogwarts was short on staff, Harry was only always contacted first.

"I do hope you find that chair as comfortable as I have."

Standing, Harry smiled at the elder headmaster, the familiar twinkle shining back at him. "Sorry, Sir."

"No worries, Harry." He offered a small smile as he sat in his proper chair. "Now, on to important matters. I believe Miss Granger, or Mrs. Weasley I should say, informed me on time ripples. Since then I have done a bit of my own research and have found nothing more on the subject.

"You have your troubling battles to be concerned over; however I must know exactly what is going on and what your role in our current situations you will play."

"Sir, we have nothing to do with the current Voldemort. All of that will have to be dealt with by our current selves. I have a few different issues, but for the most part all I'm concerned with is finding out who sent us back in the first place."

Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Otherwise we may be stuck here."

Sirius peered over his hand of cards, his eyes jumping from Remus to Ron to Tonks before shooting back down.

"Sirius, enough with the looks, you're driving me bonkers." Tonks fired a short glare at her cousin.

Hermione sighed from behind her book. She occasionally looked up but of course found it unentertaining. She had found another book on theory of time travel and was convinced she figure out a hole in the ripple. Ginny had gone to take a short nap while everyone waited for Harry to return.

"Any word from Harry?" Ginny appeared in the kitchen, walking to water pitcher immediately.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly found herself looking directly at Harry. Remus, Sirius and Tonks gave small shouts of surprise while the time travels didn't seem to take notice, as if he had just walked through the door.

"There are anti-apparation wards up!"

Harry shrugged at his godfather. "Never like wards that kept me out, don't worry they're still up."

"What'd Dumbledore say?" Ron questioned.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know what was going on, that sort of thing."

"That's understandable, I doubt he takes lightly to being out of the loop on things." Remus noted.

"Yes, but he seemed very good natured about it. He knows these things are possible."

He looked down at Ron. "Ready for a good 'ole muggle robbery, mate?"

His friend grinned, nodding. "It's been forever! Can we at least make it a good one…I'm thinking Vegas casino."

Harry shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"I can't believe you two are acting so lightly! This is stealing! And you find is amusing?" Hermione shrieked.

"We're Aurors, of course we find it amusing." Harry pointed out.

"Plus Harry is the most powerful wizard since Merlin." Ron stated.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ron. All right, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, would you like to join us?"

Sirius nearly leapt from his seat. "I can leave this place?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. I can move more stealthily than others so you'll be fine with me. But you have to work with my rules, no matter what. If you're good I'll let you gamble a bit in Vegas."

Sirius looked as if he had just been freed from Azkaban for the first time. He immediately jumped across the table and engulfed his older godson in a hug.

Remus appeared uneasy. "Harry, perhaps you should speak to Dumbledore…?"

"Already told him. He seems to trust me. All right, Ginny and Hermione, take care of getting Remus and Sirius in appropriate clothing and such, Tonks can go with you. Ron you and I need to get a hold of some supplies. What contacts do we have during this time period over in the states?"

Ron leaned back, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Joey Jameson is in business. He can set me up with a small team I'm sure. Probably run us around a hundred thousand in U.S. dollars for each man though."

"That's fine, we'll swipe some extra. Just make sure they don't have any magical immunities like that Parisian fellow."

Remus's brow furrowed in confusion. "Magical immunities?"

"We were working this case in Paris and this muggle was completely immune to magic, freaky right? Couldn't imperio him, confund him, nothing. We ended up resorting to muggle methods and dropped him starkers somewhere outside of Hong Kong." Ron explained with a nod.

"Ah, the Auror force at work." Tonks smirked.

"Well, if you need to use my special Time Turner, let me know. Just make sure we get a nice hotel." Hermione said casually.

The room dropped to silence and Harry's mouth hung agape. "You. Have. Your. Time Turner?"

"Of course I do." She nodded. "Oh, don't give me that look because I've already tried, besides you know it only works for a few days, then we'd be sent right back here. The ripple interferes with it."

"Pardon me, but don't Time Turners only go back in time no more than a day or so?" Remus asked softly.

"Mine is special, just for studying and different things. I can go anywhere in time. However the ripple interferes in such a way that we just get sent right back here if we get anywhere within five years of our proper time."

"Well, never mind that." Harry scoffed. "C'mon Ron, let's go make some arrangements."

Ron stood as Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny's cheek. "I want to try and leave in two days. Think you all can be ready by then?"

Sirius shot him a grin. "Of course!"


	15. Vegas Baby!

"They're WHAT?"

Albus Dumbledore didn't even try to suppress the smile on his face as he looked out across the table.

Arthur Weasley raised a hand hesitantly. "Albus, are you sure this safe? Especially for Sirius?"

"Believe me, I have my fullest confidence in these young men and women. Harry is rather resourceful if I do say so myself."

Molly gripped the sides of the table, venom practically seeping from her eyes. "You are letting them rob a casino?"

"I'm not suggesting I approve of it morally, but if it gets the job done..."

"Oh, I'll show you morality, Albus..." She hissed.

The rest of table broke out in discussion over the possible breaches in security, with Mad-Eye being the most vocal of course. Albus leaned back in his chair, cradling his cup of tea. He knew he should end the conversation seeing as the group was already on its way to Nevada as they spoke. The shouting grew louder as Molly aimed her wand at Mad-Eye, her husband forcefully trying to restrain her. No, he'll tell them in a few minutes...

"I'm not sure how I feel about short hair."

Sirius looked slightly uncomfortable as he stared in the mirror. Ginny had done a wonderful job having both Sirius and Remus fitted for several nice pairs of suits. Sirius had absolutely refused to wear the tie, a habit Harry also had developed over the years. They had all been given haircuts with Ginny tutting along behind them complaining about men and their hair issues of the nineties.

Remus had been spared, being allowed to keep longer hair so long as he kept it slicked back. He had been apprehensive until he noticed Tonks' smile of adoration for the new look.

Ron sighed, scratching at his beard. "Mate, how did you get a private plane again?"

"Called in an old buddy."

Hermione glanced up from her book. "Who wasn't surprised by you being in the wrong time period?"

"No one really knows who I am." He smirked.

Ginny walked in from the back of the plane, attempting to clasp a necklace on. "Sweetheart, can you get this?"

Harry did as he was told and looked down at his watch. "We should be landing soon. No one tired, yes? We need to check-in at the hotel by eight and then we'll meet up with the team. Let's go over a few things first."

Tonks slid into Remus' lap, causing him to blush, while the others turned their seats and looked at Harry as he grabbed a pen and notepad.

"Ron, you know how this goes and Ginny and 'Mione, you probably have a good idea as well. As for you three," he glanced up his mentors. "Here's how this works. I'm the big boss in this operation. Since Ron is the brawn of this partnership, it's better for him to pose as body guard or big dumby."

"I do play the part well."

"I contacted Joey and he has us all set up with a team ready to go. For security he got us Marty Leto. He's been working at the hotel for about three years. Now, Leto has a few boys of his own. Joey Thompson, Bella Vail, Natalie Wickets and Ronnie Parker. Those four will literally hold this operation together. They all work in the casino and hotel, from dealer to masseuse.

"Obviously since we have a mostly muggle team, we need to have some coverage. Which is why I got Roscoe and Ren Boits."

Ron scoffed. "Them? They do work now?"

"Who are these guys?" Sirius questioned.

"Ren does explosives and Roscoe is the best sniper I've ever seen."

"And they're absolutely bonkers," Ron added.

Harry waved him off. "They're still the best. Now when we check in, we're going to separate for a bit, leaving our rooms at different times. First, Sirius, Ron and I will head down and scope the place out a bit, have a drink or two. Ginny and 'Mione will be prepping the rooms. After a little while, maybe an hour, Tonks and Remus will head downstairs for a cocktail and then a lovely stroll around the casino to survey the grounds. I just want to have a bit of an idea of this place before we jump in. The other guys should do most of the work."

Ginny looked down at her fiance. "Why can't you and I take the romantic walk?"

"Love, not many women can quickly assemble a sniper rifle, or handle heavy machinery the way you do."

"True." She smirked.

Ron groaned. "Not in front of me, please."

Ginny swatted at her brother. "Just shut up for the rest of the ride."

Oddly enough, he did.

Following the quick exit from the plane, they took separate cabs, with Harry and Ginny in the first one, Sirius alone in the second and the rest took a third.

Helping Ginny out of the cab, Ginny smiled. "You are so mean to poor Remus."

"How?" He swung both of their bags over his shoulder and waved over a bellhop.

"You paired them up every time."

"I figured Teddy would enjoy being born. I personally like the little sprog, you know that..."

"Not what I'm talking about." She looped her arm in his as they stepped into the lavish lobby. They could see the loud casino through the archway and Ginny inched forward out of curiosity, but Harry pulled her to the front desk to check-in.

He signed in as Gabriel Thomas, glancing over his shoulder to see Sirius strutting in with his bag casually slung over his shoulder. Seeing his godfather cleaned up and happy gave him the warmest feeling. Ginny seemed to take note because she leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

They arrived at their room. Harry shoved a twenty into the palm of the bellhop, causing the boy to sprint away with a grin, giving the couple their privacy.

Ginny had opened the glass doors of the balcony, allowing the cool night air to flow inside. Harry found his duffel bag and tossed it on the coffee table before pulling out various gadgets. He took out several sets of muggle communication devices with ear pieces. He strapped his wand to his leg and stashed a gun in his belt behind his back.

Half an hour later, Ron came into the suite, laughing. "You are too good, mate."

Ginny glared at her fiance. "Good at what?"

"Hermione and I have a fetching suite like this one. As does Sirius. Then Remus and Tonks are sharing what appears to be the honeymoon suite."

Harry held up his hands in defense. "Just trying to push them in the right direction. For Ted's sake, not my own personal enjoyment."

"Mhm, sure," she murmured before turning to go to their bedroom.

Ron glanced down at his watch. "Sirius should be here any second. Do we need anything?"

"Just keep your wand hidden somewhere on you. I have my gun just in case. We're just checking the place out, then we'll actually have some fun tonight."

"Sounds perfect." Ron grinned, turning to see Sirius poking his head through the doorway.

"Let's go boys."

The casino was an interesting experience for Sirius from what Harry could tell. His very much alive godfather was grinning like a teenager as he walked through, admiring the beautiful women and gaming. The threesome settled down with drinks at a Craps table. Harry sipped at his scotch slowly, watching as Ron whispered to Sirius the rules of the game.

Scanning the crowd, he caught sight of his lovely bride-to-be and best friend, giggling with a group of young women. He took a brief moment to be relieved they hadn't found a group of single men to entertain themselves with. Knowing the two of them, they would do so just to make him and Ron uncomfortable. Sick humor sometimes with those two.

Sirius whooped in joy as he won a decent amount. "This is the life, eh pup?"

Harry threw an arm around his godfather. "Wonder how Moony's doing with his lady."

"He's probably sweating like mad. Just shivering in pure fear."

"Thousand pounds, or better yet, dollars, says she does something violent to him by the end of the night."

Padfoot shook his hand. "You're on."

The next hour went by smoothly. Harry got up after losing several hundred, mostly to Sirius who was earning enough to pay for this whole adventure. He found himself walking into the quiet, darkly lit restaurant just outside the casino. In a back booth, Joey Jameson was seated with a rather large group people.

"Jameson." Harry gripped his hand before sliding into the empty seat.

"Thomas." Joey had graying brown hair and a scruffy beard. Dressed in a smart suit like all men in the hotel were, he was smiling with an eager expression.

"This is Marty Leto and a few of his old buddies. We were discussing how Ms. Vail was just in England actually."

Harry nodding, picking up on the charade. "Where did you visit?"

She smiled into her drink. "Just London, with a quick trip to my aunt in Buckingham. Lovely country."

"I agree."

A waiter arrived with a tray of fresh drinks. Leto grinned, shoving a wad of cash into the young man's pocket. "This is the best waiter in all of Vegas. Been working here for three years and I refuse to have any other boy. Ronnie Parker. And he knows everything about this place."

The man blushed, stammering, "Sir, no really..."

Harry nearly laughed. This guy was good at what he did.

Leto clapped Parker on the back. "Got me this great masseuse my last stay here, Thomas you have to try her out. What was her name, Ronnie?"

"Uh, Natalie Wicket."

Leto looked back at Harry. "Gabriel, this girl has the magic touch." _Yeah, on triggers of guns, I'm sure._

"I will be sure to request her before my holiday is done." He stood up. "Sorry I don't have more time. Lovely to meet you all, especially you Mr. Leto, and Ms. Vail."

Vail smiled. "Pleasure."

He ran into Ginny as he exited the restaurant. "Why look it's an angel."

"Quit, would you?" She scolded, giving him a kiss nonetheless.

"Just met some delightful people. Remember my old friend Joey Jameson?"

"Oh, how is he?"

"Marvelous as always. Let's go drag Padfoot away from the casino before we go broke."

"Last I heard he had won thousands."

"Lucky bastard."

Ginny had heard too soon because by the time the clock was passing midnight, Sirius had half the casino crowding around him as he shouted in victory. He wasn't cheating (the casino security had already checked him over) he was just lucky.

Hermione leaned over to Harry. "Must be karma for all those years in jail."

Ron scoffed. "Maybe I should be imprisoned wrongfully for twelve years. Then I'd be rich."

"Any sign from Remus and Tonks?"

Ron shook his head. "You were probably right about her being violent. Be prepared if a crew of police show up before the night's done."

"Don't even joke about that, Ronald." His wife glared at him.

Sirius had moved on to playing cards, screaming twenty-one every time he won, which was far too many times.

"Why look who it is!"

"Gabriel Thomas, you old bastard!"

Turning around with a sigh, Harry looked at the smiling faces of two much younger Boits brothers. Ren gripped him in a hug as if they had known each other since they were young and Roscoe leapt into his arms with fake tears running down his slightly dirty cheeks.

"What have you been doing?" Harry grimaced, motioning to the dirt on their faces. They were both wearing Hawaiian print button-ups with flip-flops. Their faces were dirty, sun burned and wind-burned. He didn't know why he was bothering to ask, they were clearly blowing something up.

"A little work out in the desert, been a real treat for us. Bloke who hired us kept asking where in Britain we were from." Roscoe nodded.

Ren sighed. "Poor man can't tell the difference between English and Australian, honestly."

Roscoe looked down at his watch. "Listen mate, we have to scatter off, but we'll see you tomorrow. Don't look for us, we'll find you."

With final grins and salutes from them both, the brothers marched off together into the crowd.

Ron coughed into his hand, desperately trying to hide his mirth. "Merlin, they are mad, but I have yet to meet funnier people."

Hermione tutted impatiently. "Can't believe they work with guns and explosives."

They finally dragged Sirius away from his lucky streak and the group gathered in an elevator, agreeing the first evening to have been a success. Arriving at the fifteenth floor, they decided to discuss tomorrow in Harry and Ginny's suite. Then the ding of the elevator signaled the opening of the metal doors. Out stepped a dripping wet Remus.

Sirius howled with laughter, clutching at his sides. The others tried to hold it in, but Hermione was the only to succeed as she bit back her grin.

"Have you seen Dora?" Remus asked airily.

"Nope, sorry Moony." Sirius snickered.

Ginny swallowed her laughter. "Remus, what happened?"

"Apparently I made a comment she wasn't pleased by. She pushed me into the pool."

The laughter only grew louder as Remus walked past them to his suite, his brown shoes squeaking with every step. Half the floor could hear the crowd as they laughed and Harry shouted out to his godfather.

"Sirius you own me a thousand bucks!"

* * *

**A/N**: I had some fun with this one and it definitely pulled me back into this story. So please leave some reviews to remind me why I love this site!


	16. Good Life

Harry rolled over in bed, opening his eyes to find Ginny sitting up, reading a newspaper. "What are you doing up already?" He let out a yawn, reaching out and resting his hand in her lap.

"Guess I'm just excited for tonight. I was hoping you and I could have a nice lunch together?"

"Sounds nice. Have you heard from the others? Or are you the only excited one?" He teased.

"Funny. Tonks called actually. Apparently Remus slept on the couch, much to her dismay. However, she guilted him into spending the day with her."

"Man's probably afraid she'll push him into another pool if he says no. What is she planning?"

"Not sure, but she sounded pretty pleased with herself. Did you talk to Joey last night after I went to bed?"

"Yeah, and he just wants us on hand for back-up. Apparently he got into it with the brothers last night and is a bit touchy. He's doing most of the work now out of frustration. Not that I'm complaining."

"Does this mean we can treat this like a real holiday?" Ginny tossed aside her paper, sliding down to snuggle up to her fiance.

"Yes, it does actually. With a bit of bonding with Sirius and some more meddling with Remus and Dora's relationship."

"Why don't you get the boys together and go do something? I'll take Tonks and Hermione for the afternoon for some shopping. If you want, I'll even drag Ron along."

Harry paused, thinking it over. "I think I'd like that."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded, closing the distance between them with a kiss.

* * *

"Remy, you need to lighten up, really."

"Dora, I am being serious."

"No one gives a damn if my hair is pink."

"This is America and we are around muggles."

"Your point?"

Remus sighed, leaning back in the booth. They were in a diner not far from the hotel and he was desperate to keep them looking inconspicuous, something Tonks lacked a bit.

"Let's go skydiving."

Remus dropped his utensils. "Nym, let's do something that won't end in our early deaths."

"We may die the moment we go home, I say we live it up now." She smirked, looking back down at the pamphlets the hotel's concierge gave her.

"Die fighting for what's right, not by jumping out of a damn plane." He released his breath. "How about we go to a museum or visit the local landmarks?"

Dora slammed her head down. "Remus, come on!" When she lifted her head again however, her expression was overwhelmed with the mischievous smirk on her face. She stood up and practically ran to the door.

"Dora!" Remus tossed down a wad of bills before chasing after the young witch. But once he was outside, he couldn't find a single pink hair in sight.

Swearing, he looked around and wondered how he got himself into this. Glancing at his feet, he noticed he was standing on a paper or some kind. Stepping back, he realized with a groan what it was advertising: local skydiving.

It took him nearly half an hour to find a public phone with a phone book. Finding the business' name, he took the page out and flagged down a cab. There was no way he would let Tonks leap from a plane thousands of feet from the ground.

The facility was on the edge of the city, making the cab ride longer than he would have liked, the entire journey filled his mind with images of Dora falling to her death. He shouldn't have provoked her like that. Maybe if he had suggested a theme park or something more exciting than a museum. This was all his fault.

* * *

Tonks had never felt better about herself. She was wearing a wild grin as she stared across the pavement.

"Where's your man, sweetie?"

She turned her head to smirk at the instructor, a gruff man named Pete. "He's coming. I told you it may take him a little while to figure it out. Five minutes top."

Sure enough, less than a minute later, a figure could be seen running from the building. Dora laughed as Remus attempted to zip up his suit in mid-run and ended up falling on his face.

"He's a keeper."

"Aw, Pete, would you shut it?"

Remus Lupin was out of breath, wiping away the sweat on his face when he finally stepped onto the plane. "Dora, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, you better put on that helmet." She looked back at Pete. "Let's move, Petey!"

He signaled to the pilot, who started the engine immediately. Pete checked both Tonks and Remus's helmets before pushing them into their seats.

Remus turned to the witch beside him, shouting over the engine's roar. "This is insane! Do know how dangerous this is?"

"Do you?" She fired back.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm not more exciting, but this is just another reason we can't see each other!"

"Don't try that one, Remus John Lupin!"

Remus swore, glancing out to see that the air strip had become a small line, the size of a straw.

"I am too old! Not to mention my illness, and I have no money! What could I possibly offer you?"

Dora was silent. She grabbed his hand. "Everything I want."

"Time to jump, kiddies!" Pete was standing in the open doorway, gripping the rope of the inside roof. "I'll be right behind you. Goggles on? Remember how to deploy your parachute? Good."

Tonks moved closer to Pete, who helped position her on the edge. Remus growled in frustrating; he grabbed her and kept his arms tightly around her. "Nym, don't do this! You could die!"

"You clearly know nothing about this, because it's actually perfectly safe!"

"How can jumping out of a plane be safe?"

"Why do you care anyways?" She hissed.

"Because I'm in love with you!"

A moment of silence passed before Tonks flung her arms around the werewolf and pressed her lips to his. For the first time, Remus didn't hesitate to kiss her back and fell happily into oblivion, noticing only the feel of her lips. Which is why he didn't feel her lose her balance. Or notice her falling backward, with him on top of her.

He did notice however when they fell from the plane entirely, and Remus let out the loudest scream of his life.

Tonks gave a cry of joy and gave a thumbs up to Pete, who had jumped out not long after they had fallen. She held onto Remus's hand as they fell through the sky, feeling nothing but wind and the slight warmth from the sunshine.

Remembering Pete's instruction, she pulled the chord on her parachute at the right height level. She made certain to have Remus wrapped tightly in her arms first; he was too panicked to follow any instruction it seemed.

With a happy laugh, she watched as they came closer and closer to the ground, finally landing in a heap, tangled up with the man she loved.

"Remy, this has been the best first date of my life." Tonks pulled off her helmet and glanced over at Remus's form, buried beneath the red parachute.

After a few seconds of struggling, he emerged, his face flush and his eyes red. "You jumped out a plane." He deadpanned.

"Technically I fell out. The snogging got too intense I suppose."

"We fell out of a plane."

"In the middle of our first sober kiss. These moments are always ruined."

He crawled over to her with a sigh. "I can't take this one back, can I?"

Tonks's eyes went wide. "We fell out of a plane together, and you still want to take it back?"

He paused. "Not really."

"Remus Lupin, are we going to get married or what?"

"M-married?"

Dora laughed, tackling him. "I was joking. We can save that conversation for another time. Maybe with bungee jumping in the canyons?"

"No. Absolutely not."

She smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you, Remus.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Oh, Harry, look at this one!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He loved Ginny more than anything. He would do anything for her. He would die for her. But there were some things he had a hard time with.

Like shopping.

"Love, I dress very nicely. You all agree. But I will never be a man who favors this."

Ginny groaned. "This is our wedding, Harry. I want it to be nice."

"We're in Vegas now, let's elope."

"If it were just the two of us on holiday, I would say yes and leave you to deal with my mother." With that, Ginny returned the dressing room with another wedding dress.

"This is the last one, I swear. Then we can head back to the hotel and you can spend time with Remus and Sirius."

When they finally did leave the shop, Harry felt slightly nervous. How was he supposed to talk to them? He could share his secrets, yes. But would he want to? He could never hand someone a death sentence like that.

"Love, just enjoy this time with them. When we get back to England, you will be so caught up in figuring out who caused the ripple, that you'll waste precious time."

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right. Besides, gambling last night with Sirius was loads of fun."

"I bet it was, old dog made thousands."

"Hundreds of thousands. As if he wasn't rich enough."

"Well you and I both know the Black family money goes untouched until you finally set up that trust fund for Ted."

Harry nodded sadly. "Yeah."

Back at the hotel, Ginny went off with Ron and Hermione to do some sight seeing for the afternoon.

Wandering to his godfather's door, he knocked, hearing Sirius call out, "it's open!"

Sirius seemed to have taken advantage of the large television and hotel room service. Pizza boxes covered the room, and in the center with a game controller in his hands was a shirtless Sirius.

"Have you been at it all day?"

"Since three this morning mate." Sirius laughed, pausing the game for a moment to light a fresh cigarette.

"Sirius Orion Black, what would your mother say?"

The animagus howled with laughter. "Sit down, cub, grab a controller. Where are the others?"

Harry kicked of his shoes and slid to the floor. "Sight seeing. Though I have no idea where Remus and Tonks went off to. She apparently guilted him into spending the day with her."

"Poor sod will never survive."

Harry laughed. "I bought a newer version of this game thing for my godson. It's pretty addictive."

"Godson?"

"Yes, and don't worry, I'm just as reckless a godfather as you are." He told him with a smile.

"Glad to hear. What's his name?"

"Teddy. He's four."

"Your friends are too young to have kids. Who does he belong to?"

"You're sworn to secrecy on this one."

"On the Marauder name."

"He's Remus's."

"He does give up! Dora will be so pleased."

Harry smirked. "How do you know it's her son?"

"You wouldn't break my heart, Harry." Sirius elbowed him with a laugh.

"Hey, Sirius, can you tell me some stories about my parents?"

Sirius grew quiet and turned the game off. "I take it I don't survive the war, eh?"

Harry didn't respond. "Don't worry, Harry. It wasn't hard to figure. That question just kind of sealed it. No offense, but I think I would be the top pick as godfather for Remus and Tonks."

"I didn't want to ruin anything."

Sirius looked at him as he was the fifteen year old of that time and reached over, ruffling his hair.

"Listen, have I ever told you the time your mum pushed James into the lake? It was our fourth year and he had her ticked off good..."

* * *

That evening, Harry had everyone situated in the casino and lobby, all with his special made gear in place. Harry watched from a quiet corner of the lobby as Jameson passed by, signaling it was about to happen.

Feeling the vibration in his pocket, he pulled his mobile phone out to see Sirius's text message. Everything was running smoothly and within the hour, nearly a million U.S. dollars would be slipped from the casino's main vault without security even noticing until the next inventory, which was six hours away.

Ren and Roscoe had set up an elaborate device of wires and explosives beneath the vault itself, having gone in through various underground tunnels for electrical and pipe access. He hadn't dared to ask the brothers how they slipped security down there.

Leto was working around security, placing weak men in all the right areas. Jameson, Vail and Parker were all doing the main work, which was loading the cash into the crates and getting them out through the hole Ren and Roscoe created in the vault's floor.

Harry moved into the casino, where he spotted Jameson playing the drunk to distract surrounding security. He approached them just as Parker slipped by with the cart, looking the picture perfect employee.

Dialing Leto's number, Harry held the phone to his ear. "There's some drunk havin' at it 'ere in the casino. I'll call ya later."

Slipping the phone into his pocket, Harry glanced at the tiny security camera in the corner, his eyes focusing on the red light. Seconds ticked by slowly and suddenly, the light went out. Security was down.

Knowing he only had a minute or two, Harry swiftly walked through the doors labeled 'Staff Only'. Ron appeared behind him, pulling his gun from his back. The guns were all for show, of course. Hermione threw a fit when she first heard the plan, thinking they would be shooting innocent muggles. Ron pointed out it was very unlikely that they were innocent before he was shut up with a glare from his wife.

Spotting the two guards, Harry fired off two silent stunners. They had barely hit the floor when Parker came into view with Vail and Jameson behind him.

"How'd you knock them out like that?"

Harry smirked. "Trade secret. Now," he glanced at his watch, "you have about two minutes before Leto has to flip the switch back on."

Ron and Harry both left them to work, returning to the casino where they felt a little risky, all sitting at the same card table together.

Harry leaned into Ginny. "Everything went smoothly." His eyes fluttered across his friends. "Does Remus actually have his arm around Dora?"

"They've been giggling and kissing all night. They won't tell us what they did all day though."

"You know, I'm rather sad we have to go home tomorrow."

"Look at it this way, with the way you guys are moving, we'll be stuck here for years."

"Don't even joke about that, Gin."

"We're on holiday remember?" She laughed, leaning into him as he placed his bet. He looked around at the table, seeing nothing but happy faces. All things considered, this had to be a pretty good life right now.

* * *

A/N: I had to let them have some fun, adjust to each other, you know...Next chapter will be about finding out who is behind the time ripple, and they may get close to figuring it out...


	17. Renaldo and a Baby?

Harry walked into the drawing room, where Sirius was snoring loudly on the couch, most likely still hungover from their rowdy final night in Vegas. Glancing towards the fire, his eyes locked with Ron's and he moved towards his two friends.

Hermione patted the floor beside her and he sat down with a sigh. "I hate to bring everyone down after our holiday, but..."

Ron groaned at his wife's comment. "All right, who wants to share their idea first?"

"I will." Hermione sipped at her tea with a thoughtful expression. "The ripple could only have been done by a rather powerful wizard. Seeing how that seems near impossible to narrow our search, what about sorcerers? I mean true sorcerers who don't practice wand magic."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Like those crazy old codgers that live in caves and smell?"

Ron grimaced. "Dealt with too many of those, love. Please come up with another suggestion."

"Well, sorry but this one makes the most sense. It has to be a sorcerer and seeing how they live like hermits and could care less about Harry Potter-"

"One must have been hired by an enemy of mine." Harry finished for her glumly. His thoughts immediately went to Killian. He was still at large in his time. He was no Death Eater, but he was clever and he had one goal: kill Harry Potter.

"We need to track down a few sorcerers and see what they say," said Ron.

Hermione nodded. "You two have plenty of contacts here, right?"

"Of course. Ron, why don't you start listing off the sorcerers who would be most helpful. I'm going to see if Ginny's up."

Harry found her still asleep in their bed. They had all gotten back to Number Twelve in the middle of the night, just hours after Sirius won his last round of cards. Everyone was extremely shocked considering he was so drunk he could barely make his outrageous bets. Nonetheless, according the casino manager, Sirius now held the record for the most money won.

"Hey love."

He nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. Crawling onto the bed beside her, he reached his arm out for her to nuzzle into his side.

"We need to go looking for sorcerers."

"I think you need to count me out for this adventure, I feel dreadful."

Harry lifted his head to look at her, shocked. "You don't want to come? You must be really ill. Flu?"

"I think it's just some bug from all the traveling. I'll be fine."

He watched her skeptically. "Fine, but I want Hermione to stay with you."

"Why?"

"Tonks and Remus have things to do, and as much as I love Sirius, I'd feel more comfortable if 'Mione was here."

"All right." She sighed. "Don't you have some packing to do? Dress warmly, most of those nutters live in desolate caves with no heat."

"That's my girl." He laughed, kissing her cheek.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Get going you and send Hermione up before you go."

Harry went back downstairs to find his friends in the kitchen, with Hermione pouring over a map.

"Hermione, do you mind if you sit this one out? Ginny's sick and I don't want to leave her..."

She seemed slightly peeved that she was being kicked out of the journey, but still she agreed, knowing Sirius wouldn't know the difference between dragon pox and a cold.

Once she left the kitchen, Harry sat down beside Ron. "So, who do you reckon we hit up first mate?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Probably that fake old wizard, Renaldo."

"Why him, he's no sorcerer?"

"Yes, but he knows everything about the real ones. Think about it, Ron, if you needed to learn about sorcerers who would be the most spineless git to go to?"

He sighed. "Renaldo."

"Pack up, we're going to Ireland."

Shouting their goodbyes to their girls, they slung their rucksacks over their shoulders and apparated out.

"Aw, hell it's raining!" Ron complained, pulling on his hood.

It was still early morning and there was a light rain, giving the sky a gray color and hiding the sun entirely.

Ron continued his complaints as they walked through the green field. "It's freezing too. Why can't this git live in cave like the real ones?"

"Because he's not real, Ronald." Harry rolled his eyes at his partner. "C'mon, it's just up the hill."

They kept walking until they found an odd formation of stones. A large trap door was in the center of them. Harry kicked aside the stray dirt and grass before lifting it up.

Ron looked down into the darkness. "Renaldo! Where are you, you crazy old-"

"Ron!" Harry hissed, smacking his friend.

"Come in boys!"

The two partners exchanged looks before following the voice and climbing into the tunnel. They landed several feet down and followed the dark tunnel until they came to an open door, light and sounds coming through the doorway.

"Renaldo?" Harry knocked on the door as they entered the dimly lit room.

Cauldrons and various potion ingredients littered the floor and tables and bizarre smells were rising out of a dozens of different brews. A tiny man in a purple cloak was hovering above one of the cauldrons, muttering to himself.

"Too much newt, needs more unicorn hair..."

"Renaldo." Harry called again.

Ron rolled his eyes before purposely knocking over a jar on a nearby table. Renaldo jumped, falling off his stool with a cry.

Sending the red head a glare, Harry walked over and helped the elderly wizard back to his feet.

"I'm Auror Thomas, this is my partner, Ford."

Ron stepped forward. "We have some questions for you, Renaldo."

"I didn't do a thing!"

Harry sighed. "We know you didn't. But we were hoping you heard some things."

Renaldo looked around the room, his beady, black eyes quivering. "I occasionally hear from fellow sorcerers. Dark magic going on during these times, very dark."

"We know. We were wondering if you knew in sorcerers who know about time travel. More specifically ripples."

Renaldo's eyes went wide and he let out a high pitched shriek before running towards the back. He disappeared into a cupboard, where Harry could hear his panicked breathing.

"Leave now or I shall curse you! I am a powerful sorcerer, leave now!"

"Renaldo. What do you know?" Ron shouted.

Harry waved his wand at the cupboard, forcing it open and the tiny wizard out. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into a chair.

"We won't do anything to you, we just need some information."

"Renaldo will not be safe if he tells."

"Safe from who?"

His beady eyes were searching the room frantically. Ron blocked his path of vision and sent him a dark look.

"Meddler." He whimpered.

"Meddler?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A strong sorcerer. He lives in a place called Lone Mountain. He is not evil, nor does he openly support your good wizard."

Ron snorted. "So he's just selfish."

Renaldo nodded weakly. "He knows all magics. If there was one who could control time, he would be the one."

"How do we get to Lone Mountain?"

His tiny eyes widened further. "You must not go! There are enchantments on every inch of the place!"

"Just tell us."

"I may have a map. In the top cupboard by the Hemoblack brew." He murmured.

Ron opened the cupboard, bottles and tree branches falling out. He kicked aside the rubbish and found a torn scroll. Opening it, his eyes ran over the contents.

"It looks real enough."

Harry nodded, turning back to Renaldo. "We're going to leave now, Renaldo. Don't say a thing about this. If you do, we'll make Meddler look like a princess."

Renaldo squeaked loudly before scrambling back to the cupboard, slamming it shut.

"Nutter." Ron shook his head.

"Let's go. Show me the coordinates."

Once they were back on the surface, Ron showed him the proper coordinates on the map and they both apparated instantly.

They were at the foot of the mountain, in an open patch of the surrounding trees. Dark clouds filled the sky and a thick fog made it difficult to see more than a foot away. Harry gripped his rucksack tightly and looked over at Ron who was eyeing the mountain with uncertainty.

"Let's see if there's some kind of trail."

"And if there's not?"

Harry sighed. "We climb?"

"Smashing."

They found what may have a been a path, though it was extremely narrow and full of boulders and plants. But nonetheless it was a trail upwards.

The clouds opened up, releasing a downpour. Harry groaned, turning around to make sure Ron was still close behind him.

"Mate, look." Ron shouted over the storm.

Harry looked ahead and saw that the trail came to a dead end. Moving closer, he realized that just had to go straight up about fifty feet.

"This is not safe."

Harry agreed. He and Ron conjured rope and they used several careful levitation and sticking charms to secure the ropes' ends near the top. The climb up was even more nerve wracking.

They had to shout to one another over the storm as thunder and lightning grew more frequent. The sky had grown completely black and the wind was picking up. They were nearly at the top with Ron just a few feet ahead.

Harry reached to grip on a rock when he felt it pull from its place. Suddenly he felt his hands holding onto rocks that were no longer lodged into the mountain and he was falling backwards.

"Ron!"

Ron turned just as Harry completely fell off his perch and soared down towards the rocky ground.

* * *

Ginny watched as Harry left, leaping from the bed as soon as the door was shut. She went into the bathroom where a small cauldron was brewing. It was nearly done, the color just had to turn a deeper blue and then it had to sit for exactly two hours.

"Ginny?"

"In here." She knew her voice was shaky, but staring at the potion made the situation all the more real to her.

"Oh...is that?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Hermione sank down to the floor beside her sister-in-law. "When did you first notice?"

"Past week. I've been waking up early and getting sick."

"And you're-"

"Yes."

Hermione let out a breath. "Wow."

"Wow is right."

"You weren't planning...?"

"No!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well how long until the potion is ready?"

"About two hours."

"We'll know then, I guess. Nothing to do but wait."

Ginny groaned. "I can't be pregnant. Not yet."

Hermione hugged her friend tightly. "Harry will be thrilled."

"He was ready for kids when we were barely out of school. But it still isn't a safe time for a family, you know that."

"I know you two will be just fine."

Ginny sighed. "I can't wait for Harry to be home."

* * *

A/N: Dramatic, yes? There will probably only be a few more chapters left, maybe five...

Question: Should another person be sent back to 1995?

As always, please leave a review!


	18. Teddy?

"It's done. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Ginny took a deep breath before taking the offered knife. She pressed the blade to the tip of her finger and squeezed out a drop of blood into the potion. If it turned green, she was pregnant, black if she wasn't.

They were staring at the potion for several minutes before it finally changed.

"Wow." Hermione looked at Ginny.

Before she could respond, however, they heard a loud noise downstairs followed by shouts.

They both raced downstairs to find Sirius awake. He was standing over a still form. Harry's still form. Both he and Ron were dripping wet. Ron looked panicked as he stood over his friend.

Harry had cuts along his body and bruises were starting to form. The frightening feature, however, was the large gash on the side of his head.

"Harry." Ginny fell to her knees at his side.

Hermione went into action. "Sirius call Dumbledore and tell him! Ron go get my emergency kit!"

Both men nodded and ran from the room. Ron returned moments later, panting. He handed the small box to his wife who immediately began pulling vials and unshrinking supplies.

Ginny looked at her brother. "Ron, what happened?"

"We figured out the wizard who was probably behind this. He lives in this mountain. The trail hit a dead end, so we climbed. Harry must've slipped or something, he just fell!"

"How far?" Hermione asked.

"Far enough."

Ginny gripped her fiance's hand as Hermione applied different healing potions to the cuts. She could feel his heart beating strongly still so she knew he was all right for the moment. But if he had fallen off a mountain he probably had other injuries.

Sirius returned with Madam Pomfrey rushing behind him. Without a word, she shoved Hermione aside performing diagnostic spells and then recruiting the witch as her assistant.

Ron grabbed his sister by the arm and lifted her to her feet. Ginny argued but he held her tightly. "Leave them. He will be okay, I know it."

He led her into the kitchen where she sat down.

"If it lifts your spirits at all, it shouldn't be too long before we can go home." He sat down across from her, setting down two mugs of tea.

"Joy to the world."

"Well, we may be spending Christmas here, but to be honest, I think Harry will kind of like that, even if we have to hide from our counterparts."

She took a sip of the hot liquid. "I think I understand why Killian or whoever sent us back."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"This was a hell of a year. Tell me it doesn't kill you to be with Sirius and everyone knowing what will happen."

"Of course it does, but honestly it's also kind of nice. I mean, it's like having extra time with them." He gazed at his sister carefully. "What's going on, Gin?"

"The potion is only eighty-five percent accurate, but...I think I'm pregnant."

Before he could respond there was a clearing of a throat atop the stairs. They turned to look up at Sirius. The man's face was torn between concern and amusement. Something had obviously happened.

"Hate to break up the fun, but this little rugrat appeared."

A tiny head poked out from behind his leg. The little boy had bright red hair and he was clutching a stuffed wolf.

"Teddy!"

Ginny shot to her godson, nearly in tears. The boy happily leapt into her arms. "Where's Harry?"

"Er, he's taking a nap. You can see him a little while. Did you meet Sirius here?"

Teddy nodded, words rushing from his mouth. "Gran closed my door. It was time for my nap. When I woke up, I was here and he found me."

"He's articulate. How old are you, Teddy?" Sirius smiled.

"Four and a half."

"I think we have some biscuits that Tonks brought over." He went over the cupboard, not noticing Teddy's confused expression.

"Sirius, give me a second with Teddy." Ginny pulled out her wand.

He sighed, crossing his arms. He faked a pout and looked at Ron. "Fine, charm me deaf."

Once Ron checked to be sure the spell was working, Ginny sat Ted down in her lap. How was she supposed to explain this one? Teddy was an extremely intelligent child, but nonetheless, a child he was. Being blunt always worked in the past. "Sweetie, we are in the past. A bad wizard sent us here because he's mad at Harry. Does that make any sense to you?"

He nodded though he still seemed confused. "My parents alive?"

"Yes. You haven't been born yet, dear. They don't even know that you'll happen. Your dad will be nervous and scared, but your mum would be ecstatic. I need you to be very careful about what you say, though. You can't tell anyone certain things about our life. Like how your parents died because they loved you so much. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Can I still meet them and play?" Ginny sighed, hugging the boy tightly to her. She had never been so grateful for the chance to help raise him. He understood her, and more importantly, Teddy could already read Harry like a book.

"I don't see why not. Go give Sirius a hug."

Setting the boy down, she looked to her brother who removed his spell. Sirius got along well with the child. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if he would have been that way with Harry as a boy.

"Gin?"

She turned around, looking at Ron. He bit down on his bottom lip; he was torn, she could tell.

"Go ahead and laugh."

He grinned. "I'm sorry, but you know Harry will be happy."

"Yes, but we weren't planning this."

"Did you plan on whatever happened in Vegas which I don't wanna know about?"

Ginny giggled. "No.

He reached out and held her hand. "It'll be okay, Gin."

"There are times I wish you were still an emotionally stunted git."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, well it was easier to be mean to you."

"What are we going to do about Ted?"

"What can we do? He can't go anywhere. It would probably be best if we limited his time with people here."

Ron furrowed his brow. "Really?"

Ginny sighed. "I know what you're thinking, but do you think it's smart to let him form an attachment with his parents just to take it away from him? Look at the pain Harry felt and he never even knew his parents."

"Yes, but Teddy doesn't have an evil wizard hunting him."

"Still, what do you think?"

"Honestly? This is something you'll have to decide with Harry." Ron stood and walked to the stairs. "Let's see if Pomfrey and Hermione have patched him up."

Harry was lying on the couch in the drawing room. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and a few covered the more severe lacerations he suffered from the fall.

Madame Pomfrey was doing a final check over him. "Nothing too major considering his track record. Quite a few broken bones but luckily no internal bleeding or damage to the brain. He's going to be very sore. I don't want him out of bed for the next few days. Then I'll come back and check on the wounds."

Ginny smiled at the matron. "Thank you."

Ron and Hermione escorted the healer out while Ginny took her place beside Harry. She held his hand firmly and brushed the stray hair off his forehead. She wanted him to wake up so desperately. To talk about Teddy. To talk about getting home. To talk about the baby...

Acting on a whim, she leaned down so she was level with his ear. "Harry, I'm pregnant."

Raising her head, she saw no sign of him waking up. "I'm pregnant!"

This time she said it loud enough to bring the rest of the house into the room and cause Harry to jump awake.

His eyes were wide and he was looking at her dumbly. "Love, I just had the wildest dream. You said you were p-pregnant."

Ginny smiled grimly. "Yep. That wasn't a dream, Harry."

"A b-baby? We're having a b-baby?"

Sirius let out a low whistle. "That complicates time travel a bit further. Right Teddy?"

Harry nearly fell off the couch at the sight of his small godson barreling towards him. "Harry! I met your Sirius! He's cool."

"Teddy's here? And you're pregnant?" He looked from Ted to Ginny and then back at his friends who were chuckling awkwardly.

They remained silent as Harry's eyes grew wider and wider from the shock. No one acknowledged the sound of the door opening and slamming shut or the typical swearing in the hall.

Tonks and Remus walked in laughing, only to stop when looking at the expressions of everyone, including the strange child sitting in Harry's lap. Tonks focused in on Ginny.

"Er, what happened?"

* * *

A/N: Review!

The next chapter should be...?

A. Meddler's Mountain

B. Teddy Terror

C. Negative Testing

D. Weasley Family Fun


	19. Almost Perfect

He was happy to have Teddy there. He had missed him deeply. However, this was not what he expected from the four year old.

"Teddy!"

Ginny grabbed the small child by the collar, picking him up and dropping him onto the couch. Harry groaned. His normally well behaved child was terrorizing the entire house. And the only one appreciating it was Sirius, of course.

"Harry's been teaching him well, kid's a true marauder."

The latest incident was his painting of Mrs. Black's portrait. Normally no one would have complained. However Mrs. Black did not enjoy green and blue and red being smeared across her face. And she let the house know rather regularly.

Ginny left the drawing room, leaving the godfathers with their godsons. Harry was changing a bandage on his arm and Sirius was enjoying a magazine Tonks had brought him.

Luckily Remus and Tonks had both been given double shifts for the week, so they were only ever around at random hours to catch a few moments of sleep.

Sirius tossed the magazine onto the table and turned to Teddy. "What cha feel like doing today, Teds?"

The boy turned to his godfather. "Harry?"

Harry smiled, finishing up the wrap of his bandage. "Whatever you want, buddy. Ron and I have to run some errands today, so you can have fun with Sirius."

The animagus clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Perfect! Don't suppose you would care to share this boy's parentage yet, eh?"

Harry stood up, moving to the exit. "Nice try, Sirius. Remember Ted, a chocolate frog for every day you keep quiet!"

He chuckled at his godson's enthusiastic cheer and headed for the stairs. Ginny was laying on their bed, staring up at the dinghy ceiling. With a playful growl, he leapt to the bed, crawling atop of her.

"Harry." She smiled as he crawled close enough to kiss her passionately.

Rolling them both over so she was on top, he grinned up at his fiance.

"Teds has been a real piece of work the past few days."

Ginny let out a snort. "You're telling me. Keeping him occupied in his room certainly did not work."

"Well it did, just not for more than a few hours." He raked his fingers through her hair. "So, are we going to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"The little cells multiplying inside you as we speak?"

"It may have been a false positive."

"It may have not."

"Do you honestly want a baby? Right now?"

"Love, I want kids you know that, but I do agree with you that we aren't in the best of situations currently, past or present.

"But I love you. And I know you will make a wonderful mother."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and let out a comforting hum as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." She mumbled into his skin.

Harry laughed. "Now, don't get too panicked, but Ron and I are planning to leave soon and go back to Lone Mountain. We still need to find this Meddler."

"Will you fall off the mountain again?"

"No, that won't happen again, thank you. We're taking brooms this time."

"Glad to know you have some intelligence."

"Thanks. I need to go get ready."

"Do you have to?"

"Once we take care of Meddler, we can get home and get back to our lives."

"I'll miss them."

"Me too." With a groan, he detached himself from his redhead and stood up. "I want you to go St. Mungo's or a muggle hospital. See if that test was a false positive."

"I'm not sure if I care to know."

He smiled. "Well, if it wasn't then we can celebrate. However if you aren't pregnant, then as soon as we get back to our time we can get to work on making a few Potters."

Ginny gave a dry laugh. "It I'm not, then we will try to get married. Then we can talk babies, Mister."

"I love you." He called as he walked.

"Love you too."

Harry turned to look at Ron through the storm. They had managed much further this time and they were at a point in the trail where they entered a cave. Lighting his wand, Harry looked around before drying himself off.

"It's a tunnel." Ron noted, his eyes scanning the rocky cavern.

"Let's just keep moving."

Nothing unusual happened as they traveled deeper and deeper into the mountain. The sense of foreboding however, was intense. The hair on the back of Harry's neck was straight up. He couldn't help the feeling that someone, or _something_ was following them as they moved into the unknown.

Ron gave a shudder. "This darkness reminds me of the forest and our fantastic meeting of Aragog. Bloody monster."

Harry gave his partner a look before leading them on.

It must have been several miles before the tunnel began to widen out. Suddenly they found themselves looking out into a large underground cave.

"How high you reckon the ceiling is?"

Ron eyed it wearily. "Probably several hundred feet. This is massive."

"I don't see anything that shows Meddler is here. Other than the carved out tunnels, it looks as if no human has ever been down here."

"Harry, don't you find this odd?"

"Of course I do. It's bizarre. But the more I'm here, the more I think Meddler is the real deal."

Ron gestured to the two splits of the path. "Left or right?"

"The right way would lead us out of here." Harry smirked, moving down the path.

Ron scowled. "Do they really think themselves that clever?"

Not too far along the path, they reached a stone wall. Ron reached up and ran his hand along the surface. "Don't suppose blood magic is needed, do you?"

They didn't have to wait to figure it out. The stone suddenly began to crumble to pieces, dust impairing their vision and the noise growing.

Coughing, Harry blinked the dust out of his eyes. He and Ron looked to see that behind the former wall was an elegant, stone archway with torches lighting the smoothed out tunnel.

"I'm a little shocked it took you quite so long to come to me. I was told you were intelligent."

They jumped at the voice. A chuckle rang out. "Come further, I'm in my library you see..."

With their wands out, they slowly crept forward, the torches seeming to brighten as they went. The tunnel ended similar to the first one, widening out to reveal a large cavern. This cavern, however, appeared to be inhabited. Shelves and shelves of books devoured the room. The shelves were uneven, simply stone slabs magically attached to the walls in random places. The marble floors were littered with parchments, quills and more and more books. The library was dimly lit with torch light and it smelled and felt like any other cave.

At the wood table in the center of the room, an elderly man resembling Dumbledore sat crouched over books and parchment. His dark eyes lifted to look at the pair of wizards. "I'm Meddler, though I'm guessing you know this already."

Harry stepped closer, his anger getting the best of him. "Was it Killian? Did you help Killian send us back here?"

"Time is a tricky thing, Mister Potter. Very few have a correct grasp on the concept alone. Molding the timeline to fit your ideas is even rarer."

"With good reason. Now I'm going to give you an option right now. Send us all back and make it so no one can remember."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." His eyes went back to his work.

Harry ground his teeth together. "And why not?"

"Time ripples are tricky things. Alfred Pine was really the only wizard to understand them, with him being the creator of so many time traveling techniques."

Ron spoke up. "Wait techniques as in plural? There are multiple ways of traveling through time?"

Meddler chuckled. "The bounds of magic are limitless. If you are curious you may search my library." He gestured to the shelves.

"If you know so much, why can't you send us back?" Harry asked, irritated.

"Mister Potter, I choose no sides when conflicts arise. Those who are brave enough and intelligent enough to seek me out and successfully reach me deserve my sharing of my knowledge."

"You let just anyone come here? You could destroy everything if some of this information gets in the wrong hands."

Meddler let out another chuckle. "Mister Potter, Mister Potter, do not misunderstand my methods. Tell me, did you face many difficulties in entering my mountain?"

"At first, but when we came back it was fairly simple."

"Let me tell you that this man you speak of spent many months trying to penetrate my cave."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "You have enchantments that keep evil out."

"Not very powerful ones, of course. Some have incorrect ideas of evil. No, people who have a true need for my knowledge find the journey quite easy."

Harry crossed his arms, his wand in his hand, forgotten. "Will you help us then?"

The sorcerer pointed to a shelf near his desk. "I believe you will find a complete and rather detailed manuscript that Alfred Pine left behind. There are only three copies in existence I believe."

Ron went to the shelf and scanned the titles. He finally pulled a thick tomb off and flipped through the pages. "This seems right."

As Ron tucked the book into his rucksack, Harry turned back to Meddler. "What else did you help Killian with?"

"The man may have perused my Dark Arts collection, though I have charmed those to be rather confusing to idiots."

Harry snorted. "And you don't do that to time travel books?"

"They may be of need. Do not question my ideals, Mister Potter."

"Well, I guess this is thank you. C'mon, Ron."

"My pleasure, Mister Potter. Feel free to return if the need arises."

They walked through the caverns in silence, and once they were in the open trails leading down the mountain, they stopped for a break.

"What's the book say?" He asked Ron.

"Well if the table of contents means much then there are several chapters on ripples alone, including one on how to reverse them."

"I feel like it was far too easy to get this book."

"You fell off a bloody mountain, mate."

Harry waved his comment off. "I mean, did Killian really think that we wouldn't find Meddler? Or that when we did he would just give us the book?"

"I admit it does seem strange. Do you reckon Killian wants us to go back?"

Harry paled slightly. "That he really put us through all this and went to all this work just to make our lives a little more difficult? Perhaps. But that makes him more dangerous than we originally thought. Than again, he is a sick bastard who has no problems murdering children."

"That was not your fault, Harry."

"I know. That doesn't make it any easier." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "That could have been Teddy."

"But it wasn't, thank Merlin."

"Could have been Ginny and I's little girl."

Ron smiled. "Planning on it being a girl already?"

"Yeah, well that's if she's pregnant. Don't women get false positives all the time?"

"Not really, according to Hermione the accuracy of those potions is much more than seventy percent, the makers just lie to sell more. Which is dumb now that I think about it because you don't have to buy it pre-made, you can brew it yourself..."

Ignoring Ron's ramblings, Harry silently hoped Ginny was not pregnant. A baby would be amazing. But not now. Two years or so and it would be perfect; they would be married and happy.

"Let's just apparate back now that we know where this all is."

Ron nodded in agreement and they were soon standing outside Number Twelve. They were back much earlier than they had expected and dinner was probably not yet over with.

Harry grinned at the sight in the kitchen. Remus and Tonks were sitting on either side of Teddy, curiously asking the child questions. Molly and Arthur were across from Ginny and Hermione, Arthur chuckling loudly. Sirius sat at the front of the table and his eyes met Harry's quickly.

"How's it go?"

Harry sat down and kissed his fiance on the cheek. "I think we'll be home very soon."

The door opened and Bill and Charlie came laughing down the stairs.

"We were hoping there would be some good food here." Charlie kissed his mother and sat down next to her.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. Andromeda and her husband Ted would be sitting with their daughter and her new family. Bill would be next to Fleur, Victoire in his lap. George and Angelina would be laughing at Percy, Charlie quickly joining in. Ron and Hermione would make lovesick eyes at one another until they're typical bickering broke out.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Ginny. Well, this was almost perfect.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I finally got the ball rolling again with this story. I'm already working on the next chapter. Leave a review with your thoughts or any ideas you may have, you never know when I may use them :)


	20. Planning

Sorry for the wait, classes got the better of me and then I decided to take a few summer courses as well. Now, there's the dumbest thing I've ever done...Anyways, here it is!

Oh, and I've been getting a few people commenting on what Sirius said in the last chapter. I apologize, that was poorly written. He was indeed told about Teddy in Vegas, but in the last chapter he was referring to Harry telling Remus and Tonks about him, teasing him. Sorry about that.

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

Tonks watched happily as Remus slept soundly on the couch. The skin around his eyes was wrinkled and his hair speckled gray. Yet his body was still youthful with muscle tone and the scars covering his skin only made him more attractive in her eyes.

Their kisses remained in the forefront of her thoughts at all times. Anytime they brushed past each other she felt herself trip both physically and emotionally. His brown eyes calmed her and the sound of his voice silenced the rest of the world.

Feeling bold, she crossed the room to the couch and ran her hand along his cheek. "I love you, Remus."

With a grin she bent down and pressed her lips to his. It took a few moments before she felt his lips part and open up to her. He responded slow at first and then soon she was being pulled down on top of him, his hands tangled in her currently long and brown hair.

Tonks felt the heat building as she let out a moan. Remus ran his hands down her side before he slipped them beneath her shirt.

"Merlin Remus..."

As if that was the words to bring him to reality, Remus froze and pulled away. "Dora!"

"Thought you were dreaming, huh?" She whispered cheekily.

He smirked. "Yes, though I will admit this is far better." He glanced at the clock on the mantle. "Couldn't let me sleep for more than an hour?"

"Well, considering we have had one evening to ourselves since Vegas in which we fell asleep in a matter of minutes..."

He chuckled, his hand rubbing small circles on her back. "Well I do believe we both have this evening to ourselves."

"Remus Lupin, are you suggesting we do something naughty?"

He responded with another laugh. "Well from what you showed me in Vegas, I don't think I have enough stamina for you."

"Good thing practice makes perfect." She purred, her head descending to meet his lips again.

"Merlin, as happy as I am that you two are together, please no inappropriate acts in front of children."

Tonks sat up, glaring at her cousin who had a four year old perched on his hip. Tonks grinned. "Hi Teddy, I haven't seen you since dinner the other day."

Remus sat up and slid out from under his girlfriend. Tonks noted the blush on his face with a giggle.

Sirius sighed. "Harry and Ginny are having a lie-in so the cub has been tormenting me. Now, seeing how you two are awake enough to shag, you can watch him while I sleep for a few more moments."

Remus looked at Teddy as Sirius set him on his feet. "What would you like to do, Teddy?"

"Tell me a story." The boy quickly crawled into the werewolf's lap and looked up at him, eyes wide.

Tonks waved at Sirius as he left with a yawn before turning to look at the happy scene before her.

"How about a tale of brave knights and wizards?"

The boy clapped his hands together before making himself comfortable in Remus' arms. Tonks noted that together, the two almost looked alike. Teddy had the same shape of face and his eyes were rounded almonds, blue instead of brown like Remus.

Blue? Weren't they green at dinner? Ignoring the story that Remus had dived into, she studied Teddy closely. His hair was a much darker blonde as well. Then slowly, as Teddy's face grew excited from a high point in the story, his hair's tips seem to lighten up, going a bleached looking blonde.

Teddy...Ted. Tonks had to hold back her gasp.

"I'll be back later, boys." With a smile, she casually walked from the room and closed the door behind her before breaking into a run up the stairs.

Bursting into the room, she leapt onto the bed, both occupants jumping.

"He's ours, isn't he?"

Harry groaned. "What the hell Tonks?"

"Don't play dumb! Teddy is my son. Mine and Remus's!"

Harry sighed. "Where did you get that idea?"

"He looks like Remus, his name is Ted like my father, you're his godfather, and he's a metamorphamagus."

"And you know this how...?"

Tonks glared at him. "Harry, you lived in my flat for several months, don't lie to me. Besides you can't change the time line because it's set in stone already, no matter what you do the same things will happen."

Ginny looked at him. "Tell her."

"Dora, you have to understand that if I tell you one thing, you will figure out another and then another and soon you have all of this information about the future that you wish you didn't know."

"I need to know." She whispered.

Harry sat up properly. "When I was seventeen you two got married. About ten months later Teddy was born."

"You're timing was excellent." Ginny added quietly.

"We have a baby? Wait...he's not a werewolf, is he?"

"No, other than a few cranky mood swings during the time of the month and heightened senses, he is perfectly normal."

Dora fell back on the bed laughing. "I knew it! I just knew we were perfect together. Oh, and he is so cute. I bet he'll be a bookworm like his father." She stopped laughing for a moment and sat up looking somber.

"Wait, why are you his godfather?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slowly.

"Not to insult you, but wouldn't someone who was older be a better choice for a godfather, someone like Sirius?"

Harry sighed. "Sirius will die before I'm seventeen."

Tonks took a shaky breath. First happy news and then sad. A thought struck her and she felt tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to ask you something and you had better answer me truthfully.

"Teddy does not treat you like a godfather. He treats you like a real father. He mentions missing his grandmother, but not his parents."

Harry took a deep breath but didn't respond. Ginny sat in silence.

"I see." Dora rubbed her face. "I'm going back to Remus. He was telling Teddy a story."

"Tonks-"

She ignored Harry, going back downstairs to watch her boys. She was going to be a mother. But she was also going to die. She didn't want to know how long she would have with her son before she would be killed, or if Remus dies before her. No, Harry had been right to not want to tell her. Because she really didn't want to know.

* * *

Harry emerged from the shower feeling just as frustrated. Ginny had even joined him in the fun and he still felt no peace. She watched him with careful eyes as he grabbed a towel.

"You haven't asked if I went to the healer or doctor yet."

He sighed. "I didn't think you went. Because you don't want to know."

"Well I went to a muggle doctor. Disguised, of course."

"And?"

"You can stop worrying now."

His shoulders slumped. "Are you upset that I'm a little disappointed?"

Ginny came and wrapped her arms around him, water dripping from their bodies. "I wouldn't have expected anything different from you, Harry. I know how much you want kids, no matter the situation."

"Well, I will admit that this lightens the situation. Hopefully Hermione will figure out how to reverse the ripple and we can all be home and focus on ridding the world on that last bit of evil so that we can have our wedding and get started on our family."

Ginny giggled, kissing his back before he turned around to kiss her properly.

"Now, let's get dressed so we can relieve the others of Teddy's torment."

"We will have to drag him from Tonks. I'm really worried how this will affect her."

"Me too, plus what if she tells Remus? We can't have him try to pull away. Plus what if they go another option, and then Teddy may be born early, which would be nice for Remus and Tonks, but-"

"You don't want Ted to actually remember his parents, or be old enough to notice their absence. It's understandable, love."

"He really is my son." He said quietly.

"Harry, everyone has known that since you first started taking care of Teddy."

They both got dressed before making their way downstairs to see Tonks and Remus serving Teddy his breakfast. Ginny gave Harry's hand a tight squeeze before she moved to sit beside his godson.

"What's with everyone having a lie-in this morning?" Remus questioned as Hermione and Ron lazily entered the kitchen.

"If you saw the future you would understand how precious they are." Ron moaned, gratefully accepting the coffee his sister offered.

"Good morning, sprogs!" Sirius seemed far too cheerful for the rest of the occupants in the room,

"I may push him through those curtains." Ron grumbled, earning a swipe from his wife.

"Order meeting tonight, you all are expected to be present." Remus announced, his eyes on Harry.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Dumbledore's been giving us free-reign and I doubt the Order is enjoying that."

"They feel left out, of course." Sirius added. "Dumbledore needs a little appeasement right now."

"Be grateful Moody hasn't busted the door down." Tonks smiled, her attention never leaving her son.

"Well, first we need to take a look at the book we got from Meddler." Harry took a sip of his coffee and sat down at the table.

Hermione drew her knees up in the chair. "I read it twice last night."

Harry set his mug down, rolling his eyes. "I should have known."

"And she kept me up for several more hours to ask me questions about Meddler." Ron muttered, causing Ginny to smirk slightly.

"And?" Remus asked.

Hermione took a breath. "He's a rather talented writer, that's for certain. He's very clear and simple with his explanations, not as technical as I expected-"

"In other words, only Hermione can understand the bloody thing."

"Ronald!" She hissed before continuing. "The only tricky thing is that the original caster must be involved in the ritual. Ron and Harry are fine, we can send them back anytime because they came back willingly through their own magic. But for those of us sent back via the ripple-"

"We need Killian."

Hermione glared at Harry. "Would you all please stop interrupting me before I am finished?"

She sighed, exchanging looks with Ginny and Tonks. "Anyways, the ritual to send us back through the ripple is a bit more complicated. I'm going to need a lot, particular for the potions. That being said, I think we need to go somewhere better equipped."

Sirius chuckled. "Sniv will love this."

Ron caught on. "Hogwarts? We have to go there?"

"I do at least. Unless Professor Snape refuses to help. Then I'll need Harry or someone good at potions to help me."

Tonks pulled Teddy into her lap, the boy happily complying. "So, what exactly is this ritual?"

"Essentially it's a series of potions and spells. Apparently the reason time travel has never worked is because we can't find ways to protect our bodies and magic. A lot of failed attempts to time travel result in separating your soul from your body or releasing all of your magic and falling into a permanent coma. Alfred Pine was the only one to really figure our how to protect all those elements. Though, I have a feeling Dumbledore understands this as well. But he's such a logical thinker he wouldn't risk the timeline if he found a way to effect it."

"That's why Pine doesn't offer any ways to effect the time line, only to travel along it." Ginny said. "Pine probably thought the same thing as Dumbledore. If he created a method to travel back and change things, there'd be the risk of completely destroying it."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly."

"Okay." Remus sighed. "So how long will preparing this ritual take?"

A sad look passed over Hermione's face. "The protection potion alone requires that certain ingredients are only added on the eve of the full moon. And you can't add them all at the same time."

Sirius waved a hand. "A time frame, darling."

"Two months, minimum."

Harry groaned. "February? What should Ron and I make Valentine's date reservations for 1996, or 2002?"

Ron frowned. "We're going to miss the ministry New Year's Eve party."

Tonks made a face. "It's good in the future?"

"Ron and Harry can't remember the past two." Ginny smirked.

"That's not true. I have distinct memories of flying through the atrium with George and Oliver Wood." Harry spoke from above his coffee with a smile.

"If we get this time thing down, I am so visiting the future." Tonks smiled serenely.

"Absolutely not." Harry scoffed, setting his now empty mug down.

"Back on track here." Sirius stated. "So, Hermione needs to get to Hogwarts to prepare these potions. How will we do that with crazy bitch running the school?"

"Good point. I suppose we can work something out with the Order. Perhaps do some sort of fake protection scheme." Tonks said thoughtfully. "I bet Kingsley could come up with some sort of proposal to offer extra security detail for the school. He could stick our aurors there and we can slip Hermione in and out."

"That sounds perfect actually." Harry agreed. "We'll bring it up at the meeting tonight."

Hermione raised a finger. "That brings me to the other thing I thought of last night."

Sirius snorted. "No wonder you had a lie-in. You never slept!"

"Thank you. Anyways, we need to limit what we tell the Order. I don't fancy the idea of Mundungus knowing everything."

"Good point." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "You should be careful about what you say and how you say it."

"Let's agree to nothing about the future, except that we're Aurors, work for the ministry and such. That they already know I believe. We'll openly discuss getting Hermione into Hogwarts and Tonks' idea for that. We can also tell them about Killian." Harry took a breath. "But only basic with that case. And that we've been gathering information and so on. Nothing else."

Ginny nodded. "Agreed."

Ron raised his hand. "Are we done, because I need breakfast and a nap?"

* * *

Harry sat with his arms crossed. Ginny and Ron were on either side of him while he sat at the head of the table, facing down where Dumbledore sat at the far end. McGonagall and Snape sat on his sides. Harry almost laughed. Sometimes he and his mentor were more similar than he realized.

Dumbledore stood, the room plunging into silence. "We still have one more item that requires discussion and I believe you all know what it is. Harry?"

Harry didn't stand. He took a deep a breath. "We have obtained a book that should give us all we need to go back. The tricky thing will be that we need to catch the man behind this in order for the ritual to work. We do have a pretty certain idea who it is."

"Is that what you have been up to this whole time?" Moody demanded.

"I believe they found time to squeeze in a little adventure in the States that included a good deal of illegal activity." Snape spoke distastefully.

Harry smiled. "Severus knows me too well. Anyways, we need to focus on preparing the ritual to send us home. It requires a lot of complex brewing that will take a month or so." He felt Hermione give him a swift kick; he ignored it. "Hermione believes it would be best to work at Hogwarts."

The table irrupted in discussion. Apparently everyone had an opinion on the matter and none of them were positive in the least. Dumbledore rose his hands, silencing them.

"Harry, I'm going to assume you have thought about the complications of that?"

"Of course. I think Tonks has a pretty good plan for it."

Tonks smiled. "Basically we have to get the ministry to approve it."

"Excuse me?" Mad-Eye growled.

"Kingsley could propose that they offer extra security for the school. A small team of aurors to patrol Hogwarts. Then he can send, say me and Jones and a few others, and we'll make sure that Hermione can properly sneak in and out of the school."

"That requires sneaking her through all of England and Scotland!"

Harry laughed, a good hard laugh. "Mad-Eye, you have no faith in me. The plan is simple. I have several ways in and out of Hogwarts that you don't know about."

He shook his head, still laughing. He ignored the looks he was receiving. "Step one, we floo or apparate Hermione into one of the buildings in Hogsmeade I can open passages in. Hog's Head and Honeydukes are the best. Both provide straight shots to inside the school."

"Shrieking shack too." Sirius added.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "I should have known you would have the school wired."

Harry smiled at his former teacher. "And since we'd have Tonks or someone inside, they could make sure no one crosses Hermione's path to and from the dungeons."

"And once inside my classrooms?" Snape questioned.

"Umbridge thinks you the model professor." Harry clasped his hands together. "Believe me when I say this is nothing I haven't done a thousand times."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Oh, I do."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that covers that. Kingsley, does this sound possible to you?"

"So long as I spin it like Fudge is improving Hogwarts ten-fold, he'll sign off on it no problem."

"Excellent. Any other matters need discussing?"

Dung raised his hand. "Can dem time folks 'elp me place a few bets?"


	21. No Changing the Future

It was still dark.

Tonks rolled over, burrowing closer into Remus. She felt a groan rumble his chest and his hand found her hair, currently long and reaching halfway down her back.

"Why are you awake?" His voice was raspy; he was barely awake.

"Just thinking."

His fingers worked their way through her locks, massaging her scalp gently. Dora knew she wanted to stay in this position for eternity.

But that wouldn't happen.

"I've been thinking too."

She lifted her head, resting her chin on his bare chest. His eyes were closed, and his lips were parted slightly, his breathing deep.

"About what?" Tonks quickly pressed a kiss on his jaw.

"How incredible you are."

A smile fluttered across her face. "Keep going, I like this."

Remus blew out a breath in a kind of laugh. "I stand by what I said. I'm too old, too poor-"

"I changed my mind, this is bullocks."

"But if anything, that all makes me love you that much more. Nothing makes me happier than you."

"Good, because nothing makes me happier than you." Her voice was barely a whisper. She traced her fingers down his face and slowly his eyes cracked open. "Would you like to know something?"

He nodded, kissing her fingers as they passed his lips.

"I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, Remus Lupin. And nothing will change that."

Remus pulled her face up and kissed her. His lips were tentative at first, just a soft touch. But then Tonks wound her hands up to clench his hair and he delved in. A noise erupted in the back of her throat and that was all he needed apparently. He rolled them both over so that she was beneath him. He pressed into her; she responded immediately, reaching to tug off the thin shirt that covered her.

Tonks felt the rush. Her head was spinning and she couldn't breathe. After he pulled off her shirt and remaining clothing, she pushed him up, her hands holding the sides of his head and her thumbs playing with his hair.

He held her stare for several moments, both of them gazing at one another in the darkness. _Love_, Tonks thought. This was what it was all about. If she could have this man beside her in bed every night, she would die the happiest witch around.

She would have lost herself simply looking at him like that, not breaking it for hours. But suddenly she felt Remus shifting, slowly pushing himself against her in a steady motion. He wasn't waiting any longer.

And who was she to deny the love of her life?

Tonks couldn't decide which was better. Last night's act, well _acts_. Or their morning shower.

Both events ran through her mind over and over as she sat in her cubicle at work. She sighed, glancing from the paperwork on her desk to the clock. Five more minutes. Then she could take her lunch break.

She had to see him. It was an addiction at this point. Maybe just the lustful, honeymoon phase of their relationship. They were done with the dramatic difficulties that had plagued them the past months, now they were onto the fun part.

Then there was Teddy. Her baby boy. Her and Remus' baby boy. She tried desperately to keep the thought of her son locked away in the back of her mind. The less she thought about it, the more she could pretend she didn't know. That way she wouldn't be hovering above the boy, heartbroken.

Remus. That was something she could think of. It was safe. Well, sort of. All of the months spent pining for the man were entirely worth it in every way. Not only was he romantic, reading her poetry before they went to bed, surprising her with a flower, but he was also heaven in every sexual way possible. This shocked the werewolf, claiming he had little experience, which Tonks still didn't believe.

He was just so...sexy. The way his hair fell into his eyes when he read. The scars that lined his face and body. His arms, strong wrapped around her. His brown eyes, deep pools she fell into always. The way he knew exactly where to touch. It was all perfect.

"Tonks?"

Kingsley's voice caused her to jump, falling right out of her chair.

"What are you still doing here? It's your break right now."

He was right; her break started over five minutes ago. She had been so caught up in daydreaming, she hadn't noticed.

"See you then!" Tonks called, racing for the apparation point.

She burst through the door of Grimmauld Place, nearing crashing into Sirius.

"Watch it, would you!"

"Where's Remus?"

Sirius groaned. "You two shag like rabbits, you know that?"

"Where?" She growled, shoving her cousin into the wall.

"Library and keep it down, your son's napping."

She turned to leave and then froze, slowly turning back to look at Sirius, who was biting his lip at his slip-up. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I started asking questions in Vegas and he told me. Dora-"

"I already knew." She whispered.

"Remus doesn't?"

Tonks didn't answer, just turned, now more determined than ever to shove those thoughts back into their hiding place. She needed Remus, she needed to feel every inch of him, moving with her...

Remus sat up from his place on the couch when she entered, locking the door behind her.

"How was work?"

She didn't say anything. She pulled her Auror robes over her head and tossed them aside. Remus stood, concerned. He put his book down and crossed the room. "Are you okay?"

She still didn't speak, her thoughts racing into silence as she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What's wrong?"

"Shut up." Tonks pushed him back into the bookshelf, a little more rough than she aimed for, and kissed him with as much intensity as she could.

He pulled her face back, his thumbs tracing her cheeks in circles. "Dora?"

She looked at him, long and hard before slipping her hands beneath his shirt and untucking it.

"I need to focus on you, and only you, Remus." She undid his trousers and pants and shoved them to the floor.

"You don't want to talk about this, whatever it is that's bothering you?"

_No more words_, she decided. She needed a few things from Remus at the moment. Watching his eyes widen she knew he was about to stop her but, needless to say, she silenced him quickly.

"Sirius, I'm worried about Tonks."

The wizard looked up at his friend, concern lining his face.

"About what?" At that moment Harry walked in, inviting himself into the conversation.

"She's not...right." Remus sighed.

Sirius dropped the newspaper he had been reading. "Yeah, I know." His eyes met Harry's and they silently agreed.

Harry sighed. "Remus, I think we know why."

"Okay?"

"It's really complicated. And I was never planning to tell anyone. But then Sirius got it out of me, then Tonks figured it out and..."

Remus' eyes bounced from the two men for a moment. "This isn't good is it?"

Harry scratched his head, thinking. "You like Ted, yeah?"

"He's a nice kid, yes."

Sirius smiled. "Very smart too."

"He was born when I was seventeen and he's my godson."

Remus watched Harry's face. "I was aware."

"There aren't a lot of people I know that could have been having children when I was that young."

"What does this have to do with Tonks..." He trailed off.

Harry nodded. "Ted Remus Lupin, my godson and your son."

Remus leaned back in his chair, breathing deeply. "I can't have children, Harry."

Sirius barked with laughter. "Clearly you can, mate. And you make pretty great ones too might I add."

Remus closed his eyes. He had a son. All those years of giving up on the idea...

"But he's not...?"

Harry smiled. "Teddy is a perfectly normal little boy as you can tell. He likes his steaks rare, meaning nearly raw and he tends to be a bit touchy around the time of the month. He has heightened senses too. That's it really. On the outside he's more like Tonks, but personality wise he's all you."

Remus felt numb. A child. A son. His son. With Dora. He couldn't process it all. He stood up without a word and left the kitchen.

Going straight up stairs, he found Dora laying in their bed, her work robes still on. She cracked an eye open for half a second.

"I need a massage, love, you were too rough with me earlier."

"Teddy."

Dora didn't open her eyes; she took a deep breath before speaking. "Did they tell you?"

"Why would you hide it from me?" His voice was accusing and harsh.

She sat up. "Ever think that maybe I didn't want to believe it?"

"That we could possibly have a child?" He spluttered.

"That we could orphan our son!"

Remus took a step back, running into the open door. He silently closed it before looking back at Tonks who had her face in her hands.

"Remus, I didn't want to believe that I would get everything I ever dreamed of, just to _die_."

"How do you know for-"

"Oh just look at Harry with Teddy! That's more than a godson to godfather relationship. Ted looks at him like his only real father, same with Ginny, she's like his mother. He doesn't mention parents, just his Gran. Which throws the other issue that my father will not survive the war either! And you know what, Remus? It all scares the hell out of me!"

He took several deep breaths as he leaned over onto his knees. He groaned. "Why, why why..."

Tonks didn't say or do anything. He finally crossed over and sat down beside her on the bed. They were both silent for several minutes.

He felt her take another deep breath. "What are you thinking about?"

"How I let this happen."

She rested her hand atop his. "You didn't. All we did, or well, all we are going to do is because we love each other. And we'll love our son."

He pulled his hand away. "We shouldn't do this."

"No."

Remus felt a chill run through him at the tone of her voice. It was so...intense, so filled with determination. He chanced a look at her face.

"I will not let you go, Remus. If you think you're being noble here, you sorry git, then look at my face. Look at the pain you would cause."

She was right. He had literally sent her shaking with fear at the thought of him leaving. She moved closer to him and placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly.

"Do I need to remind you?"

Remus felt his resolve crumble. Every thought in his head was telling him to leave, to prevent his son from being orphaned, being born. But the look on her face. He loved Tonks more than life itself. Could he really choose between the love of his life and his son?

"Maybe it would be better if Teddy is never born." He whispered.

He pushed her hands away gently and inhaled her scent one last time. She was still, frozen without any emotion on her face.

Remus couldn't look back at her. He opened the door and stepped into the hall, closing it behind him.

Every step felt more and more painful. He focused on Teddy. His son. How could he ever submit a child to a life as an orphan? To go without ever knowing his parents? To top it off to have a father that was a werewolf? He couldn't do it, no matter how much pain he felt being away from Dora. Or, most of all, the pain he causes her.

As he passed the drawing room, he heard giggling and peered in, not wanting to be seen. Harry and Ginny were playing on the floor with Teddy. Ted's hair was bright turquoise, showing that the dark blonde was just for show.

"Ted up! Ted down!"

"Harry!"

Harry continued tossing his godson up and down, grinning at the giggles it created. Ginny was smiling, occasionally reaching out to tickle the boy. Harry dropped him onto his chest dramatically with a sigh.

"Teddy you are too big! You wear me out, little man!"

"No, again!"

Ginny chuckled. "I think Harry needs a break, Ted. How about he tells you a story before bed?"

The boy nodded eagerly before a look of realization covered his face. "I need my wolf!"

Harry groaned. "Now? Can't you wait 'til bed?"

"No! I need him to transform!"

"Honey, you're not a werewolf." Ginny patted his head.

"If Dad was one, then I am too! I'll save the world with my wolf powers!"

"Make it through school first and then you can save the world. I'll get you a cape and everything. Just don't tell your Gran, she's planning you a boring career doing ministry desk work. She's determined for someone she loves to choose a moderately safe profession."

Ginny laughed. "Not going to happen."

"I'll go get wolfy!"

Remus watched his son happily climb the stairs to his room. Happy.

What was he doing?

He took the stairs three at a time and didn't slow down until he reached their room where he flung the door open. Heartbreak set in fully as he took in her lifeless face, tears streaming down. Her hair had even faded into the dull browns.

"What?"

He suddenly felt nervous, upset. "Teddy's happy."

"Yes, it seems we planned well for our deaths."

"How can I do the right thing here?"

Tonks screwed her eyes shut as she thought for a moment before patting the bed. He sat down.

"Remus, you and I both know that we're involved in something big here. The Order and everything...Let's think of it this way: We don't have him, we find a way to prevent me from ever getting pregnant. We still die in the war. Second option, we have him, that beautiful boy. And we still die. He grows up with an incredible grandmother and godparents raising him, he visits the Weasleys on the weekends. He grows up happy. Maybe he doesn't have parents. But neither did Harry. Harry will be able to make certain Ted is never without.

"Now tell me, do you honestly not want that child?"

Remus tentatively reached up and caressed her cheek. "No. I do want him. But I can't help but feel that we're feeding some kind of selfish fantasy at his expense. Dora, I would love nothing more than to have a dozen kids and live to be a hundred with you. But if we're going to die shortly after his birth..."

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to be. That's how it's going to be, love. It's set in stone, it will happen, remember what Hermione said."

"Forget about what she said. Right now, I'm thinking about what kind of a person I am, for letting myself orphan an innocent child."

Tonks turned into his hand a kissed it lightly. "A brave one. If you ask Teddy, he would want to be born. If you ask Harry and Ginny, they would want him. Now it's time we ask ourselves. Do we want to have a baby?"

Remus laid back and pulled her with him so they were spooning together. "I think I love you so much it hurts."

"I know the feeling. I want him, Remus."

"I want him too."

* * *

A/N: Makes me tear up...Anyways, we're fast approaching the end! I'm going to try and roll out the next few chapters quickly and then get out the final two by Septemberish :)

Review! It makes Teddy happy(:


	22. Killian

Harry swore softly and closed the book again. He looked up at Hermione and Ron. "Is it time yet?"

Hermione sighed. "I told you five minutes ago, no. Not until nine when all the students are in class."

"When is every student in class?" Ron scoffed.

"Well, most of them."

Ginny walked in with Teddy on her hip. "This little man has a fever."

Harry held out his arms. "Teds, you don't feel good?"

He shook his head and nuzzled closer into Harry.

Ron spoke up. "Leave him with Mum. She needs to move back here anyways. I don't like her and Dad staying at The Burrow alone."

Hermione smiled at her husband. "You know that nothing's going to happen."

"Still, past or future, they're my parents."

Ginny cleared her throat. "I was thinking of a few others that may be more... appreciative."

"Gin, I don't know..." Harry looked down at his godson, his hair black to mimic Harry's.

"They'd all be ecstatic." Hermione pointed out. Ron looked on confused, not getting the hint.

"I suppose. It is their day off."

"Oh, Remus and Tonks."

Hermione smacked her husband. "I hate that you still have these moments."

"I'm stressed, love."

Harry rolled his eyes before looking back down at his godson. "I guess."

He kissed Teddy and passed him back to Ginny who left to deliver the boy to his parents.

"It's time."

Not having time to dwell on his godson, he leapt up and grabbed his rucksack. Hermione and Ron stood up as well.

"Now, we're all apparating to the storage room of the Hog's Head. Aberforth should be expecting us."

Ron held up his wand. "Disillusion time."

They were all invisible when Ginny entered the room, scowling. "I know you didn't try to leave without me."

"Never, love." Harry walked over and kissed her.

She laughed. "That's so weird."

She preformed the charm herself and soon they were all crowded into the tiny storage room in Hogsmeade.

Aberforth was the only one present in the bar, and he barely took any notice of the invisible team climbing up through the portrait hole. Emerging into a rather empty Room of Requirement, they sealed the passageway and slipped out of the room into the corridor.

"Does anyone else feel incredibly weird about this?"

Harry held his fiance's hand tightly. "In so many words...yes."

"Well, there's no going back now. We need to get straight to the dungeons before Umbridge and her goonies start poking around."

Hermione seemed to know which empty classroom was for them, so they followed her in silence, walking the halls of Hogwarts.

They entered the dungeon classroom and locked the door behind them. They immediately lifted their charms as well.

"Now, I asked Professor Snape to gather everything we needed and it looks like he has. This should be good."

Ron rolled his eyes. "As if." He turned to look at Harry. "We need to figure out how to lure Killian into the open."

"He should come out willingly, if the price is right."

Ginny shivered. "I don't like the idea of working with someone so...twisted."

"Not much we can do about it." Hermione spoke into the cauldron she was working with.

Harry rubbed circles with his thumb on Ginny's hand and she seemed to calm down a bit. She had been a little jittery since the pregnancy scare.

Ron bit down on his lip. "What do you plan for Killian? Harry?"

Hermione stopped sorting ingredients and looked at her friend. "Harry, you know Killian better than any of us. What is he planning?"

Harry sat down on a stool. He pictured Killian's file in his mind. He grew up in the country, his first kill...

His first kill.

"I know where he is."

* * *

"What's your favorite color?"

Teddy looked up at his mother before scrunching his face up, turning his hair his favorite turquoise.

Tonks laughed and ran her hand through it. "Remus, look at his favorite color! You know, Teddy, you seem to be feeling a lot better."

Remus came and sat down on the floor beside his son. He watched the familiar features in awe. His son. He couldn't believe that he and Dora would create something so amazing.

"Here, this is my favorite book!" The small boy crawled into Remus' lap with a large children's book. A wolf family graced the cover.

Tonks smiled gently as she looked at the book. "Harry gives you a lot of wolf stuff, huh?"

"Lots! Wolves are my favorite! Like you, Dad."

Remus pressed a kiss to the soft mop of turquoise hair. This was exactly how he wanted his life to be.

* * *

Harry felt the gravel and debris that covered the wood floor crunch beneath his boots. He closed his eyes, trying to picture Teddy and Ginny, his own children of the future...Happy thoughts. Opening them he let his eyes wander around the old house. He was standing in the parlor. A grand piano sat in the corner. There was a thick layer of dust and pieces of the ceiling covered the once shining surface.

Killian's real name was Arthur Irons. The family home Harry was standing in was sadly where Arthur died and Killian was born. He was nineteen when he first killed. It was Harry's first case as an Auror, he was working alongside Robbards. Killian had left the body of his cousin hanging from the kitchen chandelier.

He walked into the entry and went up the stairs. He counted the doors of the hallway and paused before opening the third one to the left.

"I was wondering when you would come."

The chair spun around revealing the pale man. Killian had a sunken face, with haunting eyes. His hair was gray, greased back. He templed his fingers and smirked at Harry.

"So Potter, did you find my little plan clever?"

Harry kept his grip tight on his wand. He didn't want to give Killian any satisfaction.

"Not talking? All right. The potion and spell you need is on the dining room table downstairs."

"What?"

Killian leaned forward. "Confused, Potter?"

"I just want to know what your game is, Killian."

"I have no game, Potter."

"You always have a game."

"Quite the contrary. I'm a wandering soul. I see something that strikes my fancy and..." He held out his hands and then leaned back again, crossing his legs.

"Why did you do this?"

Killian sighed dramatically. "Surely you're not that thick, Potter? All I hear is how smart you are. I already told you. I see something that I find interesting and I do it."

"This was all because you thought it would be fun?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

Harry felt his anger building. He wanted to make Killian pay. For hurting him, for hurting Ginny, putting Remus and Tonks and Sirius through everything, for nearly ruining Ted's life. But mostly for Natalie Porter.

"Temper, temper. It's really unhealthy to bottle up like that, you know." Killian smirked again, watching Harry shake with rage. "There was another reason behind my doing all this. You see, I wanted to make a point to you."

"And that would be?"

Killian beckoned him forward with a finger wave. Harry raised his wand and stepped forward until he was a mere foot from the sick man's face.

"Because, Potter, I wanted to show just how far I'm willing to go just to make you miserable, you pathetic excuse for a wizard."

And with the flash of a portkey, he was gone.

* * *

Sirius was laying in the Drawing Room, watching from the couch. Ron and Hermione were whispering in the corner. Ginny was on the floor with Teddy while Tonks and Remus watched from afar. And Sirius, well, he had never wanted to leave this house more than ever. No matter how many people he loved were present.

The front door slammed open, making way for the screeching of his forsaken mother. He groaned and started to stand up when Harry burst into the room. He had a look of pure anger about him. The fireplace suddenly filled with wild flames and a lantern in the corner shattered. Sirius knew everyone could feel the power radiating from his godson.

Ginny jumped to her feet and approached Harry who wouldn't look at her.

"Here is the potion and the spell." With a shaking hand, he held them out. Ginny slowly accepted them, her eyes on her fiance.

"Harry, what happened?"

"I'm going to leave before I do something dangerous." As the strained words escaped him, the remaining porcelain and glass in the room shattered. Teddy leapt behind Ron for safety.

They watched as Harry left the room and once the front door slammed again, the tension of power slowly dissipated.

Remus cleared his throat. "What just happened?"

"That," Ginny turned to face them. "was Harry's anger taking over his magic."

"I'm guessing he found Killian." Ron stated with a sigh.

Ginny snorted. "I'm hoping he killed the little bastard."

"Ginny!" Hermione rose up and took the parchment, reading it. "This seems pretty accurate to me. I'll test the potion before we use it of course. But it looks like we'll be going home soon."

Sirius couldn't help but notice Ginny's worried expression. While the others discussed their return home, he walked over to his god-daughter-in-law. He nudged her. "What's got you?"

She shook her head. "It took Harry a long time after the war to keep his anger in check. After Voldemort was killed, Harry experienced a dramatic increase in his power. I mean, we're talking insane wandless magic and powers that haven't been seen in centuries. It put a lot of strain on him."

"And?"

"And I'm worried that Killian's pushing him back to that place. When Harry's...well, unstable, he makes mistakes. Big mistakes."

Sirius nodded, realizing what she meant. If they didn't watch him, Harry may get himself killed.

* * *

I know I said I would finish the story by now...SORRY!

But, you will be happy to know, I'm already working on the next chapter. So please review, and I STRONGLY recommend re-reading chapter 6 and pay attention to Harry's tattoos as they have importance in the next chapter.

And I'm bringing back the question game(:

Someone(s) going to run into someone at Hogwarts, who will they run into?

A. Harry

B. Umbridge

C. Neville

D. Ginny

E. Malfoy


	23. I Love You

A/N: Lemony warning here, nothing too graphic.

* * *

She was being shaken awake. Ginny allowed her eyes to open and saw the sad face of her fiance. She reached out and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I was wondering when you would come back."

He sighed and nuzzled her hand. He pushed back the sheets and offered her his hand. "Come with me?"

She obeyed him and blindly found her clothes. She was concerned. After his exit from the house, she knew he would gone for a while, releasing his pent up magic. But going to bed without him had bothered her.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and she felt the rush of his magic. Apparating with him was never uncomfortable. After his magic had matured he managed to make the tube-like feeling go away.

They appeared in a snow covered forest. Ginny gazed around for a moment. "Forest of Dean?"

When she looked back at him, he was stripping his clothes, creating a pile by a tree. Ginny silently chastised herself for not realizing it sooner. While it never bothered her, Harry had to release the lion often; it interacted too closely with his magic and emotions. She mirrored his movements, leaving her clothes in the pile and casting a strong warming charm on herself to protect her from the snow.

He reached out and hugged her close, sighing into her skin. For a moment Ginny thought Harry had other plans for their outing, but then he pulled away. She watched as he broke into a run. With a leap, he transformed.

Ginny smiled as the lion prowled closer. His black mane was as unruly as ever, his green eyes glowed brightly and she traced her fingers down the white marks that represented all of his scars.

The lion pushed his face into hers and she laughed. "Want me to join you? But you're so cute!"

A low growl emitted from his throat.

Ginny smiled and patted his mane before taking several swift steps and transforming herself.

_You get too much pleasure treating me like a pet._

Ginny sighed in content as she allowed the lioness to take over. She turned to her mate and brushed into him.

_Run?_

He responded by taking off at full speed. Ginny followed, reveling in the freedom. She knew it would be a long night, as he had a lot of emotion still to work off. She ran beside him, occasionally teasing him by inching further ahead. He knew better to race her anyways.

They traveled the outer boundaries of the forest before tearing back through the middle, taking no path, simply turning wherever they felt would be exciting.

It was only an instant, but Harry had vanished from beside her. Confused, she stopped and prowled about, sniffing for his scent. She found him, of course it was by his pouncing on her.

Wrestling him, Ginny managed to pin him. She bent and licked his mane, purring happily.

Harry transformed beneath her. He had lustful eyes and Ginny felt the lioness being pushed aside to make way for Ginny's own lust. She transformed back and he immediately gripped her arms, stopping the shaking that had begun from the lack of a warming charm.

Without words, he apparated them back to their dark bedroom. They were lacking in clothes and Harry stared down at Ginny's cold body. He ran a finger down her chest and then took her hand, leading her into the bathroom.

"Hey."

He was turning on the tap; he looked up.

"Focus on me, yeah?"

A grin flitted across his face. She knew that was his one moment of lightness for the night. His serious expression returned.

He slipped into the tub and held out his arms for her to join him. She moaned gently from the warm comfort of the water. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her, his face resting in the crook of her neck.

"I don't want to think about anything that's not sitting in this tub."

Her eyes drifted open and she tried to look at him, but all she could see was his damp hair. She reached up and twirled a lock through her fingers. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

Ginny unintentionally shifted her position and found herself resting against his arousal. He tensed up behind her and she pushed back, enjoying the control. With a low growl, Harry rose up, gathering Ginny in his arms. She giggled into his shoulder as she was carried into the bedroom.

"That was a short bath."

"Shut it." He growled, laying her down and climbing on above her. Using one hand to support himself, he bent his head and kissed her deeply.

Ginny ran her hands through his damp hair, kissing back with as much love as she could. It was like she could feel all the suffering and pain he was trapping inside. Every dark thing he had ever seen in his lifetime came out and she could feel it all. For years, she had done nothing but try to crush the darkness, to force in so much love it couldn't survive. But it would always be there, locked in both of their memories, scarring their souls.

"I love you so much, I would die without you."

"I love you too, Harry, forever."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the ring on her finger. "Forever." He repeated before kissing her deeply again.

His fingers suddenly plunged inside her and she gasped. Harry's face showed a serious emotion. She could see every bit of love and passion in his eyes, but she could also see that shadow, the one that represented the pressure of their situation.

Urging him along, she pushed against his hand, silently asking for more. He obliged and she found herself biting down her lip, trying to not fall off the edge so soon. Both of his hands came up to cup her breasts and bent his head to suck on them gently.

"Harry..."

He rested his cheek against hers; she could hear his breath filling her ears. "I love you."

* * *

It was still dark when she opened her eyes again. Ginny could feel his eyes on her. "Love, we only slept for like an hour."

He crawled closer and pulled her in tightly, spooning them together. Unlike last time where he had murmured his familiar words of love, this time he had nothing but intent. Ginny let out a cry as he slipped into her without warning.

Harry was still for a moment, breathing heavily into her neck. He had a hand positioning her legs around him and the other had a firm grip on her left breast. Ginny knew he was only still for her sake.

Winding her arm up, she slid her fingers through his hair, giving him the go ahead. He was slow at first, but it only took a few minutes before she felt like he would break her if he slammed in any harder.

She could feel the ecstasy coming closer and knew Harry was getting closer too. A thin layer of sweat had developed on their skin, but Ginny barely noticed. All she could feel was him and the love they shared.

Harry growled and rolled them over so she was beneath him before pulling her up and gripping her hips. At this point, Ginny was the one struggling to hold on so she could go down with him. Her screams were getting louder and she couldn't keep her eyes open, stars flashing.

Just when she was losing it and about to let go, Harry let out a loud groan.

They both fell apart together and Harry fell over, still holding her so he could stay inside her warmth. Ginny pushed him out and draped herself across his body, laying her cheek on his chest.

He whimpered and readjusted her, slipping back inside. She looked up at him, staring at his tired face, watching as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to lose the connection.

With hooded eyes, he gazed lovingly at her. Ginny felt the urge to cry. Moments like these showed her the power behind Harry's emotions, his love for her.

She never knew who fell asleep first, her or Harry.

* * *

"You're walking kind of funny, Ginny."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to make Tonks and Hermione go away. Damn, it didn't work.

"Yeah, you look like when...oh." Hermione's eyes widened and she looked back at her newspaper.

Tonks opened and closed her mouth several times before bursting into laughter. "So that's why Harry nearly fell asleep in his breakfast. And we were worried it was nightmares."

Ginny sighed and fell into an armchair. "Horrible, but I almost wish it had been. I haven't been this sore since our holiday on the island."

"What spurred this?" Hermione asked from behind her paper.

"The Killian thing. Harry can't make emotions go away. He can, however, change them."

Tonks whistled low. "Lucky you, most men get angry and throw stuff. Yours works it out with rough sex."

"The first few times weren't rough, really."

"Ginny!"

"Oh, 'Mione, get over it! Anyways, he should be much more relaxed now."

Tonks twirled a lock of pink hair through her fingers wistfully. "So, when's the potion going to be ready?"

Hermione sighed. "The full moon isn't until after the holidays and that's when the next phase of the potions have to be brewed."

"How many potions are there?" Ginny asked.

"Just three. The one Killian created, a soul protection one, and the last one is to protect our magic. It's very different to travel forward in time. Plus, I have to be very careful when adding the ingredients that measure how many years forward we travel."

"So should I tell the boys that we'll be spending Valentine's Day here?" Ginny smiled.

"No, actually..." Hermione paused, looking thoughtful. "I think, with Professor Snape helping us, we can finish it and leave by January thirtieth."

"I'm going to miss you guys." Tonks sighed.

Ginny grinned at her friend. "We're still going to be here, just younger, more spirited versions."

"I know you weren't talking about me." Harry walked into the room, newspaper tucked under his arm.

"Never, love." Ginny pulled him down for a long kiss, which only ended when Ron entered the room.

"Look, I already know what you got up to last night, please prevent further damage to my mind."

"We're just practicing on providing you with nieces and nephews." Harry snickered, sitting on the arm of Ginny's chair.

Tonks held up her hand, looking at Remus and Sirius as they entered, the former balancing Teddy on his hip. "Now, onto important things. Your past selves will be here for the holidays in a week."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Actually, you should probably prepare for us to return earlier than expected. Nothing too horrible. Just be prepared."

Sirius groaned. "Lovely. So, how will you all avoid everyone?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about that and I have two ideas I want to bounce here. First, we all stay at Tonks' flat." He looked to Tonks for approval.

Remus looked up from Ted who was staring at a colorful book of fish. "And the other option?"

"It's a little trickier, because we want you all to spend the same amount of time with our current selves. But, I was thinking we let your mum and dad in on our secret, Tonks."

Tonks scrunched up her face. "Why?"

Harry sighed uncomfortably. "It's a little selfish, but I liked the idea of Ted spending Christmas with his parents and grandparents. Your dad never met Teddy so..."

Remus draped his arm around the mother of his future child. Dora nodded, taking in a sharp breath and gazing at her son. "I never thought about it before." She looked at Harry. "Teddy's going with you all."

"But, it's only a matter of time before you get to experience pregnancy, and his first few months..." Hermione smiled.

Sirius spoke up. "Where would the rest of you be?"

Harry looked down at Ginny. "We get to go back to our original time, so this will be sort-of an extra Christmas, perhaps a very adult themed Christmas."

Ginny laughed loudly. "What? Do you want to be on the naughty list, Potter?"

He blushed, looking away and ignoring the snickers that had spread through the room. "Anyways, it's really a decision of whether you two," he pointed to Tonks and Remus, "want to spend the morning with the Tonks clan. Remus will really have to watch his time because he's supposed to be living here."

"I want to." Dora was speaking to Remus. "I want to spend it with my parents and Teddy. Besides, they've never met you."

Remus shifted awkwardly, handing Ted to his mother. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"We're getting married and having a baby, I think you can meet them."

"She's right, Moony." Sirius smiled. "If it would make you feel better, Harry and I will come with you. Andy is my cousin, after all."

"All right." Remus spoke quietly, ending the conversation.

* * *

Harry held Ginny's hand as they walked back through the castle. He had his eyes on his future Marauder's Map, the one he had added multiple passageways to. He nodded and tucked it away into his pocket.

"I don't like being back here."

He glanced at her, remembering they were invisible. He pulled out his wand and tapped them both, lifting the charms.

"Harry!"

"Relax, there was no one on the map, we should be fine. Why does it bother you? Other than the obvious reasons?"

She shrugged. "I can only think of the negative for some reason. In our future, when we visit, it's usually happy, but now..."

Harry's gaze paused on an all-familiar tapestry. Without warning, he shoved Ginny's against the stone wall, melding his body to hers.

"What's this about?" She breathed with a smile, teasing his lips with hers.

"Isn't this corridor familiar?"

She looked around before grinning. "I do believe this is where you copped your first feel."

He groaned, nuzzling her neck. "I didn't cop a feel. As I remember, you were practically begging me to take that bra off."

"Maybe. I was fifteen, hormones and all that."

"Minx." Harry dipped his face and caught her lips. He allowed his hands to run down her sides before gripping her bottom. With a swift motion, he lifted her up, pushing her against the wall. She responded with a light moan and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Harry...we h-have...oh...stop..." He sucked along her neck, his fingers creeping around the waist of her jeans.

"Ginny Weasley, you will be the death of me."

"Harry? Ginny!"

The pair froze, turning to see a very pale Neville Longbottom.

* * *

A/N: Yay, or Nay?


	24. Christmas Ending

"I can't believe you got caught."

"'Mione, get over it already. It's been weeks."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking about that disastrous night.

"_Neville will never forgive you."_

"_Well, he'll never know unless we tell him."_

"_Did we have to obliviate him?"_

_Harry set his younger friend down; they were right around the corner from the common room entrance. Hopefully Neville will wake up, assume he had forgotten the password and had fallen asleep while waiting for a rescue. Hopefully._

"_Ginny, I didn't have much of choice. Besides he fainted after he saw us."_

"_Poor Nev."_

It was now Christmas Eve Day and they were all at Tonks' flat, preparing to take Teddy to his grandparents. Harry watched as Ginny pulled out clothes for the little boy. She loved dressing Teddy and buying him little outfits. Harry knew she was dying to have kids. They would have to start trying as soon as times were safer. Neither of them wanted to wait.

Ron walked into the room, ruffling Ted's hair. "Ready to meet your Grandad, kiddo?"

"Yes! Grandad!"

"Remember this Gran is different from the one back home, so be prepared Teddy Bear."

"Yes, Ginny."

Ginny smiled, sticking the gray newspaper boy hat over his sandy hair. Harry was impressed; Ted had managed to keep his facial features natural and his hair matched Remus'. The boy couldn't resist though, and wore Harry's eyes, making him look more like Harry's son than anything.

The plan was for Tonks to take Remus to meet her parents in the morning. Harry and Ginny would take Teddy over around lunchtime, which was fast approaching.

Harry wondered how Remus was doing meeting the parents...

* * *

Tonks hoped Teddy inherited all of her confidence and none of Remus' spinelessness. Remus was standing nervously beside her. He had used a glamour on his hair to hide the gray, much to Tonks' dismay. He was wearing the nice suit from Vegas and was nearly shaking with nerves.

"Remus Lupin, if you don't calm down, so help me..."

"Dora, they won't like me."

"Well then you have nothing to surprise you. Get over it, darling."

With that, she rang the doorbell.

"Dora!"

"Daddy!"

Ted Tonks appeared at the door, engulfing his daughter in a hug. She didn't visit her parents as often as she used to, now too busy with the Order and time travelers.

"Come on in, your mother was just finishing up the sausages."

Walking inside, Remus helped her out of her coat and hung his up as well. Ted watched him and nodded. "Good to know you have manners, Mister Lupin."

"Just Remus, please." He offered his hand, which Ted shook.

"Now c'mon."

The entered the kitchen, where Dora was already beside her mother, stealing bites of food.

"Nymphadora, sit down and wait like a lady."

"I know you didn't call me a lady, Mum."

"A mother can dream, can't she? Now, sit!"

They sat at the table as Andromeda set down the platters of food before sitting down herself. "Now, you must be Remus."

"Yes, madam."

"Don't call me madam, it's Andromeda or Mrs. Tonks. Your choice. Now, since Nymphadora won't tell me a thing, how long have you been seeing my daughter."

"Well, let's just jump right in there, Andy." Ted chuckled, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"It's a reasonable question."

Dora groaned. "Before you ruin things for me, Mother, it took me months, many, many months to convince this man he was good enough for me. Don't you dare scare him off now."

"Now, Remus, why didn't you think you were good enough for her?"

"With respect, it's a little obvious, don't you think?"

Andromeda didn't say anything, just shrugged and began eating.

"So, Dora, what brought on the visit, especially bringing along your boyfriend?"

"There is something actually."

"Oh no, you're pregnant!"

"Mum!" Tonks slapped a hand to her face. "Remus, please get me out of here, I give up."

Andromeda sighed. "You hardly talk to me lately, what am I supposed to think?"

"No, Mum. This has to do with Harry Potter."

Ted's head whipped up from his food. "And the Order?"

"Yes. What do you know about time travel?"

To both Remus and Tonks' surprise Andromeda appeared calm. "A fair bit. Ripples and Alfred Pine and such."

"How did you know?"

"I was top of my class, Nym. And close your mouth. Now, do we have visitors from the past or future?"

Dora looked at her father who shrugged. "I've been with her nearly thirty years and she still amazes me."

"Thank you, dear."

Dora stabbed her eggs when Remus grabbed her hand beneath the table. She was brought back to her goal.

"The future. It's Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. We've become quite close to them. They're from about seven years in the future."

"What have they told you?"

"We're all going to die."

Silence. Everyone stopped eating. Andromeda set her fork down and rested her hands in her lap. "And you believe this?"

"Yes." Tonks whispered. "You're the only one of us here who makes it through the war."

Andromeda's voice was barely a murmur. "Why are you telling us this, Dora?"

"Because in a few years Remus and I get married. We have a son."

Both of her parents were staring at her. Dora looked only at her mother, trying to picture Teddy's happy face to keep her from breaking down.

"You and Harry raise him. His name's Teddy. And he came back in time too."

"When did we...?" Her father questioned, staring down at his plate.

"Days before Teddy's born. Remus and I go a few months later."

"So I'm left alone."

Dora looked at her mother, seeing her face truly sad and terrified. She had never seen her mother afraid, not once.

"Why do we need to know, Dora?" It was her father this time. "We could have gone along without knowing a thing."

"I wanted Teddy to meet you. He doesn't know any of us, other than Mum. I want us to have a Christmas together as a family."

"Is he coming here?"

Remus nodded, speaking for the first time. "Harry and Ginny are bringing him at noon."

Andromeda delicately folded her napkin and set it down beside her plate. "Then we have two hours to collect ourselves and put on brave faces for Teddy. Please excuse me."

She left the kitchen and Tonks heard the closing of her parents' bedroom door. She lifted Remus' hand and kissed his palm, sighing. She didn't even notice her father smiling at her.

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about Andromeda of the future. The first time I met her, she slapped me three times for not using the correct silverware."

"Oh, she's just a little old fashioned about some things. Remember how patient she was with you learning how to take care of Teddy?"

"Yeah, but I think that was because she found my suffering hilarious."

"Perhaps."

Harry sighed and looked at Teddy on his hip. "Ready, little man?"

"Yes, Sir!" He cheered, his eyes peeking out beneath the hat.

"Go easy on them, cub."

Ginny rang the doorbell and Ted Tonks appeared with a wide grin. "You must be Harry and Ginny." His eyes were on Teddy.

"And I hear you and I share a name! My name's Ted too!"

Teddy giggled. "Silly. You're my Grandad."

Ted's smile seemed to grow even wider. "Come in out of the cold. Everyone's in the kitchen."

Andromeda wasn't too different from her future counterpart. She sat at the head of the table, her hands in her lap and stiff face. Harry knew it wouldn't take but minutes before she let her guard down and would be laughing.

Teddy, however, noticed the immediate difference in his grandmother. He whimpered and nuzzled into Harry's shoulder.

"He's afraid of you, Mrs. Tonks."

Andromeda appeared surprised. "I thought I helped raise him?"

Ginny rubbed Teddy's back. "Yes, but he's not used to you acting so cold."

The witch opened her mouth for a rebuttal, but her husband rested his hand on her shoulder.

Dora stood up and approached them, her arms wide. "C'mere, Teddy."

The boy moved straight to his mother and peered out nervously at his grandparents. "Gran?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are you so sad?"

Andromeda was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You're not smiling. You always smile."

"I'm sorry, Teddy, I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh." He muttered. "Harry told me you were different. That this is only for a little while. Like having my parents. That we're on holiday and will go home soon."

Andromeda pursed her lips for a moment, just a moment, and then a relaxed smile graced her face. "Yes, this is just a holiday. But it's still Christmas!"

The boy's face lit up. "Presents?"

Before the others could worry, Harry chuckled. "Go look under the tree, cub, I'm sure there's something for you."

Dora placed her son on the ground and he immediately shot for the tree, where neatly wrapped presents awaited. She turned to look at Harry who merely shrugged. "I have my ways."

As Teddy dove into the gifts, Harry moved to stand beside Remus.

"He's a lot like you."

Remus turned to look at him, surprised. Harry nodded, his eyes still on Ted. "He's more the intellectual type, y'know? I'm a bit taken aback by how outgoing he is with you and Tonks. She brings it out in him, I suppose."

Remus stood numbly, not knowing how to respond. Harry clapped him on the back. "It's going to be hard going back. He's going to miss you guys."

With a nod, the werewolf kept his gaze on his son. He couldn't think of any words that could ever convey how much he would miss the small boy that had changed his world the past few months.

* * *

"Ginny's going to kill you. And then me. Then Hermione will want a go-"

"Shut up, Ron."

Harry pulled his knit cap down over his ears, trying to keep warm. Ron was standing beside him with a pair of omnioculars. It was just past midnight and they were atop the hill behind Killian's former home.

"I still think this is a bad idea, mate. We should deal with him when we get back home and have back-up."

"You sound like Hermione."

Ron sighed. "Marriage'll do that to you, my friend, you have been warned. But seriously, now what? We know he's in there, so what do you want to do about it?"

"We don't have much time left before we go back. I want to settle this now. I'm going to go in first. Wait for my single."

"Are you crazy? Harry!"

Ron watched as his friend walked down the hill towards the house. Swearing softly, he focused back on the omnioculars.

"Harry my sister is going to skin me alive if you die." His partner gave a wave as he entered through a back door. Ron swallowed hard, watching the house.

Not long after Harry had seemingly entered a loud explosion sounded and flames began to engulf the wood frame of the house, the red hot whips of light touching the sky. Ron dropped his instrument and stared as the fire devoured the old house, his heart racing.

Harry.

* * *

His eyes revealed the insanity within. Killian was standing in the center of the room. Harry didn't say anything, just stared at the wizard, the shell of a man, before him. Killian had lost his mind like many dark wizards before him. He had devoted himself to the evils of the world and this was the price he paid.

"Are you just going to stare, Potter?"

Killian whipped around, his body shaking. "Want to see what crazy looks like, eh?"

Harry shook his head. "You know you can't win anymore, Killian. Just give it up."

"I HAVE!" He burst out, before clawing a hand through his greased hair, causing a few clumps to stick up.

The house was silent, the only sounds echoing through the walls were Killian's erratic breathing. He was like a man trapped in Azkaban. Completely mad.

Harry observed the walls around him. There were no portraits and he couldn't help but notice a few stains tinged in red.

"At least I have one thing."

Looking back up, Harry tightened his grip on his wand. Killian's face broke into a grin.

"I can take you with me."

And the fire exploded and darkness overcame him.

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed this story through the years and those who are reading for the first time. It's hard to believe I've been working on this story for years. It's been a fun, if rocky, journey and I hope you enjoyed it.

The epilogue will be up soon. Thanks again.

Marauder4Life


	25. An Okay Goodbye

Harry wrapped his arms around his fiance's waist, pulling her close. "It's been a long few months, eh?"

She chuckled. "You could say that. Teddy with his parents?"

"Saying goodbye, yeah." Harry sighed, nuzzling into Ginny's hair. "This has been a crazy ride."

He released her and tapped his trunk with his wand, shrinking it before placing it into his pocket. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Downstairs, Molly had her arms around Ron as she cried. Her son had a disdainful look on his face as he tried to pull away. "Mum, technically I'm not going anywhere, I'm still at school."

Harry laughed at his friend's predicament. He walked over to where Sirius was huddled with Remus and Tonks, all eyes on Teddy as he sat on the floor with a book. Sirius noticed him first and pulled his godson into a hug, knowing it would be the last.

"I'll do it to protect you, pup."

"I know, Padfoot, I know."

"You're an incredible man, Harry." Sirius held him at arm's length. "James and Lily would be so proud of you."

"Thanks."

Ginny was aiding her brother, though quickly found herself caught up in her mother's teary hug. Harry stepped back, admiring the scene. Remus looked up and their eyes caught one another, sharing a look of sadness and hope.

"He's going to be fine."

Harry smiled. "Shouldn't I be reassuring you right now?"

"I'm not the one raising a child."

"Yeah. I know. Thanks, Moony." His mentor pulled him into a hug and Harry felt his stomach clench, wishing he had never run into Killian in the first place.

Tonks looked up from her spot on the floor beside her son. "Harry, are you and Ron ever going to tell us what happened when you went to find Killian?"

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, gesturing at Harry who sighed. Crossing his arms, he thought back to the other night...

_Opening his eyes, all he could feel was fire. His lungs burned and smoke clouded his vision. His hands were blackened by ash and he could feel angry blisters rise up where the flames has licked him. Crawling forward, he could just barely make out Killian's lifeless form._

_He coughed painfully, feeling the burning soot fill his lungs, but he continued to crawl towards the man. The heat was growing stronger and he knew the flames were closing in on their small safe zone._

"_Harry!"_

_Ron._

_Muttering the spell, he conjured a spout of water, letting it wash over his face before taking a short sip to wet his mouth. He pushed forward, desperate to reach the man who had flipped his life around and had made happiness after the war impossible. It was all his fault._

_It felt like an eternity before he reached the body. His cold eyes remained opened, a despairing laugh etched into his features. He was dead._

_Harry glanced down to see a corner of white paper sticking out of his pocket. Ron's calls were getting louder, but the heat was taking over. He was over. He had survived the war just to be toppled over by another mad man._

_Grasping the paper, he silently prayed Ron would get out safe._

Harry pulled out the paper he had nearly died retrieving. He had thought at that moment in time that he truly would die, or worse, that Ron would perish in the flames as well. The fact that Ron managed to get them both out safely...was sheer luck.

He held up the aged paper. "Killian had a photograph in his pocket."

Ginny leaned towards him, her eyes widening at the image. "That explains a lot."

"What?" Sirius reached out and took the photo, squinting his eyes at the muggle photograph. "It's two kids, twins by the looks of them."

"Genevieve and Lucien." Hermione murmured, eyes glued to Harry who smiled sadly with a curt nod.

Remus' brow furrowed. "Who?"

Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "We had a hunch but it was when we were grasping at straws. We didn't think too much of it. Killian's first kill happened six months after those twins, his little siblings, drowned in the river by their home."

Molly gasped, hand flying to her mouth. Her husband wrapped an arm around her, still looking at Harry. "Is that what caused him to lose his mind?"

"Perhaps. Obviously these two were the only light he had in his world, and without them, the evil just kind of swallowed him up. Kinda like Tom Riddle."

Ginny grabbed his hand. "At least he was stopped before he could declare himself a Dark Lord."

Her fiance shook his head. "He was Arthur before, and took on the name Killian after killing his cousin. He never would have made it far and he knew it. That's why he played this game. It was the best terror he could create on the small scale."

Remus gazed at him, his face not different from when he had lectured at Hogwarts, sharing knowledge Harry had always been grateful for. "There will always be evil lurking about. Life ends shortly, so it's important to love while you can." His eyes shifted, resting on his son and his mother, both of whom were looking back at him.

This moment was the hardest for them all. The moment of goodbye.

Hermione walked over to the coffee table and set down four phials. Harry recognized the one he had gotten from Killian in two, and the other two were a murky blue color. "You have to take them both."

He and Ginny downed them both. Harry looked around the room. "This is good-bye, I guess."

Ron shrunk down the last bag and deposited it into his pocket before grabbing Hermione's hand and nodding.

Kissing her son's head, Dora handed him over to Ginny, tears leaking from her eyes. "Bye, baby."

"We're so proud. Of all of you." Sirius touched his godson's cheek briefly, before stepping back with a smile and a nod.

Hermione passed around phials to everyone, helping Ginny feed it to a curious Ted. Harry never even heard his sister-in-law state the incantation. His eyes were on Sirius and Remus, his emotions on what they had told him.

It would be okay.

His eyes hadn't even opened but he could feel the sunlight. His limbs were sore and his head foggy. Was that a dream?

Opening his eyes, he sat up abruptly. He was in the hospital wing, alone. Slowly, everything came back to him. Had the spell worked? Was he back in the right year?

"About time you woke up. Ginny was in a right state."

His green eyes flashed to the doorway, where Neville Longbottom was smiling at him. With his hands buried in his trouser pockets, he walked to his friend's bedside and sank into a chair. "Have a fun trip?"

"Oh, so it _was_ real." Harry muttered sarcastically, rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"You're the last to wake up for some reason. Madam Pomfrey reckons the traveling just affected you differently." Neville handed him a goblet of water. "You'll be happy to know that nothing shady has gone on. You were all only gone about a week. Hermione did good making sure the spell was exact."

"No Death Eaters mucking about that should be dead?"

His former school mate chuckled. "'Fraid not, mate." He stood up, still smiling. "I'll send Ginny on in. Ron and Hermione left about twenty minutes ago for the ministry to make sure all was well. Glad to have you back, Harry."

"Thanks, Neville."

Stretching his arms, he felt a bit stiff. It took him a moment to get out of the bed and stand up, finding himself dizzy as he did so.

"Ron nearly retched all over the place. Apparently traveling forward in time is rough on the stomach."

A grin flittered across his face for a moment as he watched Ginny walk towards him. She kissed his cheek lightly and let her hands rest on his arms, as if feeling to make sure he was still solid.

"Teddy okay?"

"Back with Andromeda already. She nearly cried when she saw him. That memory of Christmas she said..."

Harry nodded, reaching his arms out and pulling her to his body. He breathed in her hair and sighed. "I'm glad to be back."

"Miss Sirius and everyone?"

He nodded, keeping his face pressed into her hair. "Yeah, but I've got something else to keep my spirits up right now."

Ginny pulled her head back to look at him cheekily. "Oh, really?"

Harry's lips turned up in a splitting grin, his mind at rest for the first time in years.

"I finally get to marry you."


End file.
